A Thousand Years
by SummerParamour
Summary: I missed him. Yes, I said it. I missed him, a lot more than I should. I tried to move on; I really did. But, once you've met and loved the Doctor... Well, let's just say the only impossible thing is stopping. 10xOC SEQUEL TO STUCK
1. Prologue

**WARNING: This is a sequel! If you haven't read Stuck yet, go back and read that before you read this! THIS IS VITAL! Thank you :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who.**

* * *

><p><em>Stranger I've known you for so long<br>I found you lost with a compass in the fog  
>Stranger you know me too much<br>Illusionary-self had not be touched_

It was too early. Yes, the queen of waking up at a decent hour thinks it's too early, so it must be true. The sun had only just come up an hour ago, and already I was busy setting up. What kind of bookstore opens at six in the morning? Well, apparently this one.

"Cat, you look a bit tired."

I shot Chris a glare. "No, really?"

He raised his hands in a defensive position and carried on doing whatever he was doing. No doubt helping one of the store's employees unload the truck of books.

I sighed and dropped my face into my arms, my contacts burning my eyes. I should've just worn my glasses. And this shirt was too short. Well, no, it was actually too long. No, actually, I was just being irritable. I wasn't normally tired, but when I was I was unusually crabby. I'd be fine by the afternoon, when most of the readers would be around. Chris called them fans, but I preferred the term readers. 'Fans' was for the kids who'd seen the movie, but not read the book that inspired it.

"Ms. Black," I raised my head to find a young girl standing in front of me, one of the teenage employees. She had red hair, reminding me instantly of Riley. "I know you're not really 'on the clock' yet, but would you mind signing this?" She held out my book. Not the movie copy, but the original. With the painting of the blue box and the soccer ball.

I grinned at her, forgetting how grumpy I was for a moment. I signed her book, and she skipped away with a smile on her face. I loved readers like that. They always made me feel slightly important.

"Ready, Cat?" Chris asked, waddling over to me as he rubbed his large hands together like a villain of some kind.

"I think so." I shrugged.

"Great, 'cause we've got about ten people waiting outside those doors."

"Already?" I asked. I was thrilled that they all wanted to be here early, but I was hoping for a slow morning and a busy afternoon. Not the other way around.

"Yup, and they're still lining up," He grinned, and held a pen out to me. I took it, and dropped it onto the table in front of me.

This was going to be a long day.

I was being overemotional. It was a perfectly normal reaction, but it was still overemotional. And I was guessing that the contacts had something to do with it, but that was beside the point.

I took a deep breath and wiped the tears from my cheeks, looking down at my glasses folded on the counter. Thankfully, Chris had gotten them from my house when he ran to get lunch. My eyes could rest now.

I took my contacts out and put them in their case, then put my glasses on. Finally, I risked a glance at myself. My eyes were red, and you could see traces of tears caused by too much thinking about a painful subject (guess which one). I'd be fine by the time I got back out to the booth.

With another sigh, my focus moved to the glasses I now despised. It wasn't that they'd been annoying lately, it's just that they reminded me of the Doctor every time I saw them. He was always on my mind, he just normally lay dormant in the back of my mind. I preferred it like that. Much easier to carry on with life. Especially ever since I saw him when I was watching the Olympics a few months ago.

Another deep breath escaped me, and I turned to leave the women's room. I soon found myself at my little table again, people lined up and Chris tapping his foot anxiously.

"Cat, you said five minutes." He growled, folding his arms across his chest.

"Sorry," I mumbled, sitting down and ignoring the twisting feeling in my chest.

Chris was amazing. And not just because he was the world's best publicist. He knew me. Not as well as Riley did, but somewhere around there. He knew when I was happy and why, but, more importantly, when I was sad.

He set his hand on my shoulder and squeezed reassuringly. "Another few hours,"

I nodded, offered him a smile, and went back to signing books.

Two hours and forty-five minutes later, I was walking around the bookstore. Chris had a few last minute arrangements to make with the manager, and he was my ride home. I could see them in the corner, but they were quiet. Chris normally was.

I sighed and went back to the spines of the books on the shelf in front of me. There wasn't anything interesting, seeing as I was in the section full of how-to and cook books. Plus, I couldn't see much because my eyes kept falling closed. What? All of the smiling at these things made me tired. However, as I looked around again, all of the exhaust was wiped from my eyes.

Just as one of the employees was about to lock the front door, an odd man jogged through, causing a slight bit of curiosity on my part.

"Sorry, sorry, just need a moment," He exclaimed in a British accent as he continued to jog, only towards me this time.

When he finally stopped in front of me, his broad chest heaving, I got a decent look at him. His clothing choice was odd to say the least, with his tweed jacket, boots, and rolled-up black pants. As his jacket swayed, I caught a glimpse of suspenders, and I strongly admired his bowtie. He had a strong jaw and pronounced cheekbones, his long brown hair sweeping against the right side of his face. His skin was pale and stretched nicely over his bones, but none of these features were as attention-demanding as his eyes. Although they were a shade of dark green I'd never seen before, they looked slightly familiar.

"Can I help you?" I asked, blinking as he stared at me. He looked like he was about to cry. Maybe he was one of those gay guys that really liked John…?

He was silent for a moment, appearing to not have heard what I was going to say. "Oh, right, I'm a bit late, but…" He held out my book (where had that come from?) and smiled at me sadly. "Odd enough, I've never been good with time."

I grabbed the book with a smile and opened it to the front cover. "Do you have a pen?"

He stuck his hand in his pocket and started rummaging about, his face pinching as he searched. Finally, he pulled his hand out. "Whoops, not that, let's see…" I caught a glance of something shiny before he shoved his hand back into his pocket, dropped whatever he was holding, and eventually found a pen.

I offered him a smile as I took the pen. "You should get a pocket-protector," I mumbled, and I looked at the book and started to jot down a message. "It would really compliment the bowtie."

Seeming offended, he reached up and tugged at the odd little tie. "Oi, bowties are cool." He put emphasis on each of the words, as if he'd said them so much he was sick and tired of them.

I chuckled. "I never said they weren't."

Silence struck us for a few moments, but I eventually finished signing the book and slammed the hardcover shut. "There we are." I grinned and held the book out to him again.

He happily accepted it, and somehow managed to fit the entire thing in his pocket. Then, he smiled at me, working hard to contain it. "May I have the pleasure of walking you to your car?" He held out his hand, and a memory of the Doctor doing the same thing popped into my mind.

Succumbing to my aching heart, I grasped his hand and started tugging him towards the door. "Chris, meet you at the car!" I shouted over my shoulder before looking back at the stranger. "I still don't know your name."

He let out a few sharp bits of laughter, and forced me to slow down by pulling at my arm. "I'm… James McCrimmon." He raised a long, slender finger and tapped my nose. "No need to introduce yourself, Catherine." The way he said my name seemed familiar, but I couldn't sort it. Plus, it sounded way too sentimental and sad for him to be thinking about me. He must've known another Catherine.

"So, I couldn't help but notice," I mumbled, releasing his hand. "Are you British?"

"Well, I'm from all over, I guess."

"Oh, well, that's informing," I smirked. "I'm just gonna say you're British."

He chuckled. "Can I ask you a question?"

I shrugged. "Everyone else does,"

"Brilliant, here goes," He grinned and clapped his large hands together. "Do you miss him?"

"Who?"

He held up my book and pointed at it. "Him."

I froze and blinked. "John?"

He nodded.

I was silent for a moment, and then sighed with a nod. "More than I should sometimes."

"Where'd he go?"

I shrugged. "He just had to go, that's all."

Once more, he looked like he was about to cry. "He just left you?" He sounded guilty, though I wasn't sure why. Maybe he'd just left someone behind before.

"He couldn't take me. He wanted to, though. He made the right choice, leaving me behind."

It had seemed like no time at all, but we'd reached Chris's car. Oddly enough, I didn't want to say goodbye to strange James McCrimmon. I would've liked to get to know him a bit better.

"Do you think he'll come back?" He asked, staring down at me.

I stared back as I shook my head. "No, I told him not to." I mumbled with a frown on my face. "He's not coming back."

He smiled sadly. "Here's a secret," His fingers were suddenly at the base of my neck, winding in my hair. He leaned forward slightly, staring deeply into my eyes. "You're wrong." With one swift motion, he kissed my forehead and turned, jogging away from me as fast as he could.

Slightly confused, I decided to just forget the odd man. However, as I leaned back against Chris's car, I couldn't bring myself to think about anything else. So, on a whim, I chased after him. I ran as fast as I could, hoping to see him, and I caught the slightest glance of a tweed jacket whipping into an alley. I ran to it, but as I turned the corner I saw nothing. There was a wall at the end, but nothing was seen other than that.

I frowned and slowly started back towards Chris's car. However, on my way there, I realized something. In my book, John and Rose stayed together. She went with him.

So how did he know that the Doctor had left?

_Stranger you've followed me so far  
>Until the roads converged, as did the stars<br>Stranger the moon looks blue tonight  
>Your photo framed, raw within my mind<em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I did a little bit of editing to this chapter, and I forgot when I wrote here before... whoops. Anyways, thanks for reading!  
><strong>


	2. Christmas Came Early

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who, or Christmas… Which is sort of a given.**

* * *

><p>The tree didn't look finished. Nicky and I had put hundreds of lights on it, as well as ornaments and tinsel, but it still didn't look right. Something was missing, and I couldn't put my finger on what it was. I ran through the list in my head, and found nothing to be missing. Tree, tinsel, a bunch of ornaments, too many lights, nothing else was missing.<p>

Then I realized that the presents were still in my closet. A Christmas tree was never complete without a plethora of presents beneath its needle-shaped leaves. I'd felt that way since I was a little girl. It had been a family tradition to go and get a real tree, and I'd been keeping that tradition intact since I moved out. Of course, most years Riley came with me. She'd been a bit 'busy' this year, so I'd taken Nicky instead. He'd enjoyed the smell of fresh-cut pine, and we'd even gotten some hot chocolate.

I soon found myself in my room, pushing a pile of dirty clothes away from the door that led to my small walk-in closet. As I dropped the pile, I got a quick whiff, and decided to wash those as soon as my schedule allowed. However, I ignored them as I pulled the door open and stepped inside.

On the floor in the middle of the closet was a plastic bag full of boxes and bags, wrapped by none other than myself (I actually got the lady at Wal-Mart to do it, but that's our little secret). There was at least one for everyone important in my life, and at least three for the children.

I snatched the presents and slammed my closet door shut, sneering at the pile of dirty clothes before heading back downstairs. I arranged the presents so they'd look nice, stacking and overlapping. I'd have to pick them up tomorrow, but they could look nice until then.

The minute I stood and stretched, popping the joints in my back (if backs have joints), my phone screamed from the kitchen. It was the familiar sound of Riley's voice, telling me I had a text. This was obviously her alert, and I raced to see what the message said. As I picked up the phone, I slid the little thing on the touch screen and the message popped up. It read:

_Shuld we bring the presents tonite or tmrw? And Rose says 2 bring ur massage thingy_

I grinned at the mention of my god-daughter. She'd just turned two at the beginning of the month, and she was getting into that phase of childhood when the child is curious and interested in everything. The last time she'd visited, she'd slipped out of sight and into my room, where she'd found a small hand-massage-tool that my mom had bought me years ago when I was complaining about the stress of college. I didn't understand why, but she loved the thing. In fact, she'd loved it so much that I'd bought her one for Christmas.

I shot Riley a quick reply telling her to bring them tomorrow, and then glanced at the clock. It was five. I needed to be at my mother's by six. So, I set my phone down on the counter and headed towards my room. I took the stairs two at a time, and ran through the hallway. Yes, I was excited. What can I say? Christmas is my favorite holiday.

I had my chosen outfit all laid out on my bed. It was nothing overly fancy, just a pair of nice jeans and the world's only comfortable turtleneck. I wore pretty much the same thing almost every year. That turtleneck had been worn the past three years in a row, even though this was the first year it had actually fit me well.

Once I was dressed, I skipped into the bathroom. I just needed to run a brush through my hair, and then I'd be good to go. As I caught sight of myself in the mirror, I sneered. It wasn't so much that I was sneering at how I looked, I was sneering at my glasses.

A few months ago, I'd looked into Lasik. You know, that surgery that fixes bad eyes. I'd gone so far that I'd set up an appointment with the surgeon that performed the operation, and then chickened out at the last moment. I hadn't really been scared that something bad would happen to me during the surgery, I just had been too attached to my glasses. Well, no, that's not even right. I wasn't attached to the glasses, I was attached to the person that the glasses _reminded_ me of.

At the beginning of my Lasik phase, as I'd come to call it, I'd wanted to get rid of the glasses because I didn't want to be reminded of the Doctor every time I saw them. At the end of it, I found that I couldn't forget them because he'd said he liked them so many times. What would he say if he came back and couldn't recognize me?

Yeah, I was that pathetic.

With a sigh, I quickly brushed my stick-straight hair and tucked the TARDIS key hanging around my neck beneath my shirt. I wasn't going to be caught up on him tonight.

I turned and strode purposefully out of my bedroom, down the stairs and towards the front door. As I shoved my small feet into my old boots, I snatched my coat from the rack I kept near my door. I threw it on, and then my long, rather useless scarf followed. The last thing I did was pull on my gloves, thin little things that didn't really do much to keep my hands warm, and then I was outside. I locked the front door, and started towards my car. As I reached my Corvette, I reached into my pocket to grab my keys. There was only one problem, and that was that I'd left them inside. I really should just put my house key and car key on the same ring.

I groaned and turned to run back to the house. It took me a moment to actually get the key in the lock because my little gloves made every smooth surface extremely slippery. When I did, I threw the door open and slid out of my boots. I quickly ran into my kitchen. My keys sat on the counter, right beside my phone, which I'd forgotten as well.

I snatched both objects and tossed them into my pocket before running and shoving my feet back into my boots. I then repeated the process I'd just been through, only this time I could actually get into my car. With a contented sigh, I unlocked my car, and slipped inside. Just before I slammed the door shut and cranked up the Christmas tunes, I heard something.

A whirring sound.

My heart skipped a beat. It was the same sound I'd memorized in ten seconds, the same sound I'd dreamt of hearing so many times all of the fantasies and dreams blended together. It had been three years, and the sound was just as I'd remembered it.

Then again, I wasn't even sure it was him. It could've been anything. A snow blower that was on the fritz, a new snow toy that the kids on the street had. After I thought about it, it was more likely to be one of those things that the Doctor. That thought made me a bit numb.

Maybe I was just being hopeful, and maybe I was just setting myself up for disappointment, but I got out of my car and headed back towards my house for the second time that night. I was trying my hardest to compose myself and not take off, like I'd done when I'd forgotten my keys. That's what I wanted to do. I wanted to get inside as fast as I could so I'd know if he was here, or if I was just hearing things.

With an immense amount of self control, I slowly made my way to the door. My hands shook as I unlocked it, and when I finally got the door open I took a few slow steps towards the kitchen. My calm façade melted away, and I started sprinting, forgetting to slide out of my boots as the butterflies in my stomach started flying. I didn't even bother to turn the lights on. My boots were wet due to the snow on my driveway, and they left muddy footprints on my carpet. Footprints were left on the tile in my kitchen, too, but that would be easier to clean up.

I squeaked to a stop at the window, looking outside into the darkness. At first, I didn't see anything. I pushed my glasses further up my nose and looked closer, trying to make out the shape of the Police Box. My eyes, bad as they were, took a moment to focus. I still couldn't see anything. It was too dark out.

Then, the clouds shifted and allowed a small bit of moonlight to flood through.

And I saw it. That magnificent blue box I'd been hoping to see.

For a moment, I was frozen where I stood. My eyes were fixed, and I couldn't move them. I was happy just seeing that thing again. It felt as if I stared at it, it would never disappear again. I didn't want it to disappear. I wanted it to stay forever.

Suddenly, a wave of conflicting emotions crashed down on me. My initial reaction was joy. Joy that I'd be able to see the man I hadn't been able to forget. Joy that I'd be in the comfort of the TARDIS once more. However, another emotion stormed in and crushed the joy. Anger. I was angry that he'd come back, even though I'd told him not to. Of course, it was a bit irrational. I was still angry, though.

My head started to swim. I didn't know if I wanted to see him or not. And, if I did, would I hug him or slap him?

My focus shifted to the events that had occurred the last time we'd seen each other. I'd kissed him. I hadn't meant to, I hadn't even been aware that I _had_ been doing it. Neither of us had paid much attention to it at the time because we'd been a bit preoccupied. I'd run away before he could say anything, and after that we'd both been focused on the TARDIS.

That kiss hadn't worried me too much. At first, yeah, but then I found out that he was leaving, and I'd completely forgotten it. After that, the only possible way that it would've interfered with my everyday life is if I'd thought about it, so I just _didn't_. I hadn't really needed to. But he was back now, and that changed everything. Yesterday, that kiss had felt a million miles away; almost like it had never happened. Now, though, it had crept out of the crevices of my mind and was staring me in the face. Was I honestly brave enough to face it? I think not.

I sighed, and leaned heavily against the counter. I was getting a headache.

However, before I could do anything about that, I had a decision to make. I could either go to my mom's and deal with this later, or I could deal with this now and get it over with. They both had their own separate negatives. If I went to my mom's, I'd be thinking and worrying about it all night. If I dealt with it now, I'd most likely put a damper on the rest of my night. Neither seemed very appetizing.

With another sigh, I tried my hardest to focus on the little box. No one was coming out. Why wasn't he coming out? Maybe he wasn't in there. No, that didn't make any sense. The TARDIS wouldn't come here without him. Hell, I didn't even know if the TARDIS _could_ come here without him. Maybe he was injured and couldn't move…

My hand subconsciously moved to my chest, where my TARDIS key was hidden beneath my turtleneck. Angry, scared, or otherwise, the thought of him injured was enough to make my eyes water.

With a sigh of frustration and disbelief, I turned and started toward the glass sliding door. I couldn't believe I was actually doing this, even as I flipped the lock and grabbed tightly onto the handle. It was cool to the touch. When I tugged, the door didn't budge. I tried again, and it stayed put. My guess was that it was frozen shut. Minnesota winters were just a frozen Hell in reality.

After a final heave, I growled. I was growing slightly impatient. No, more than slightly, I was growing _very_ impatient. So impatient that I wasn't even going to bother with this door anymore. I'd rather go outside and trek through the piles of hard snow around the house than mess with it anymore.

And that's what I did. I locked the door again and turned, slamming my front door shut as I went. My face was red from frustration, so the icy wind didn't have much effect on me. The cold snow might, seeing as it was so deep that it tumbled over the edges of my boots and made my socks wet and chilly. I didn't really mind, though. I was a Minnesotan, we were raised to live in this kind of weather.

I shrugged my shoulders to hide my already frozen face from the wind as I rounded the final corner of my house into the back yard. A few more steps and I was only a few more feet away from the Police Box. I'd forgotten the size of it. It was so much bigger than I remembered; at least on the outside. The inside was perfectly remembered.

For a few moments, I just stared at it, buried in my coat. It was hard to believe it was actually here. I even reached out and trailed a thinly gloved hand across the rough wood. I wondered if he ever had to repaint her.

My tongue flicked out and left a wet trail on my lips, which were soon just as frozen as before. With shaky fingers, I undid the top button on my coat and dug around my turtleneck for the chain that held my TARDIS key. For a moment after it was released from the confines of my shirt, I cradled the key in my hands and stared at it. I never thought I'd actually use it. I wondered if it would actually work.

The butterflies in my stomach flared up again as I pulled off my gloves (I needed the traction with those shaky hands) and slowly pushed the key into the small, circular lock. I hesitated a moment before turning the key. A soft click emanated from it. I slowly gripped the frozen metal handle just above the lock, and then ignored what the sign to my left said. It said to pull, but I knew you actually had to push. So, I pushed.

The door opened with surprising ease. Once the door was open, I knew why.

"Hello, Catherine."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Merry Christmas! And a happy New Year! **

**Oh, this morning has been wonderful. I woke up to three new reviews that lit my face, an iPod dock from 'Santa' and bras... Yeah, my mom could've given me some warning about that present. Anyways, my sister came into my room at six thirty (she's eight, you can't blame her) and I fell back asleep. She sent my brother in around seven, and I actually got up. We opened presents at my grandmother's house last night, and I'm a hundred dollars happier. I'm getting _so_ close to my laptop, it's scary. Seriously, I have to start shopping around.**

**Anyways, this is the Christmas themed chapter I was talking about. The next few will be that way, actually. Sorry about that. I meant to make the introduction to the actual story a bit shorter, but there's nothing wrong with putting in a lot. Plus, I really didn't cram in all that much. Hopefully you guys don't mind reading about Christmas for a little while longer. It's not really focused on it, but it's placed, so... yeah.**

**Did you guys like it? I woke up and checked my stats this morning and some of the things you guys are saying... Oh, it just warms my heart. I really think you guys are the world's most amazing people. My eyes are watering just talking about it... or writing, I suppose. **

**So, it's Christmas, and I really should be with my family. I love you guys, and that's why I'm here, but, y'know... Christmas. I'm sure you have family to get back to, too, so I'll leave it at that.**

**I love you guys!**

**Jazmine  
><strong>


	3. Pied

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who, or any key lime pie…**

* * *

><p>"Hello, Catherine."<p>

The Doctor's face was inches from mine, and his hand on the handle on the inside of the door. Either we had oddly synchronized timing, or he had cameras on the outside of the TARDIS and had been waiting for me to open the door, aiming for a dramatic entrance.

I could believe that last one.

My eyes scanned his face as my heart thudded in my chest. All of the speckles were in the same places, his cheek bones just as high as I remembered. Then again, I hadn't expected any of those things to change. I did expect his face to have a few new lines or wrinkles, but nothing had changed. He looked exactly the same as he had three years ago. Well, his hair was a bit flatter, but I didn't really count that.

I noticed that he looked well and healthy, and raised my hand to slap his chest.

He leaped backwards at my forceful touch, reaching up to rub the spot my hand had made contact with. "Not really the greeting I was expecting, but okay."

"Why are you here?" I snarled.

He looked slightly confused, and despite the fact that I was angry, I couldn't help but admire the way his hair was falling in his eyes. "I thought you'd be happy-"

"I told you not to come back," I took a step towards him and forced my face as close to his as I could get it. "Why are you here?"

"I want you to come with me."

"My decision was final." Oh, how I wish that weren't true.

"Half an hour," He mumbled, his tongue flicking out and quickly licking his perfect lips. "Give me half an hour, and I'll change your mind."

I stared him down for a moment. My furious, stormy green eyes bore into his hopeful brown ones. There was nothing I wanted to do more than I wanted to lay down my weapons and follow him without protest, but I wasn't giving up the fight. And boy, did I plan to fight dirty!

"I'm late for a party." I said suddenly, spinning on my heel to hide the look that was no doubt in my eyes as I walked away. Yes, I had a plan forming. A devious, devious plan.

I was going to let my mother at him.

After he'd left her only daughter behind while he 'went back to London', let's just say that she hadn't been his biggest fan. She'd growled and stomped about it for days, ignoring me when I told her that I wanted to stay, and had told him to go. She'd mellowed out afterwards, but I had no doubt that she was still mad at him. My mother was a people person, and grudges weren't her thing, but what she had one it lasted forever. Or at least near there.

I followed my footprints back out to my driveway, and didn't see him following me until I was nearly at my car. I'd known that he was following me, though. The Doctor didn't just leave people alone. No, he had to follow you.

I shot him a look (fake, of course), and he spoke before I got the chance to.

"I'm not leaving 'til you let me explain." He mumbled, his serious face on. Y'know, the one where his eyes get hard, his eyebrows sit in the middle of his forehead, and he presses his chin against his collar bone. Yeah, that one.

My brow dipped angrily, though I didn't know if that was real or not, but I didn't object while I slid into the driver's seat. He soon sat down beside me. Everything was going smoothly, and he'd have either a black eye or several cuts soon enough.

As I pulled out of the driveway, he spoke again.

"You kept the key…" He was staring directly at me, his eyes burning the skin on the right side of my face.

Seeing as I was feeling a bit uncomfortable, I was sure to think my answer through for a moment. "I'm angry, that doesn't mean I didn't miss you." Though a gentler statement than its predecessors, I was sure to keep my face set.

Out of my peripheral vision, I caught a hint of a smirk flash across his lips. "I reread your book," I could guess where this was going. "I did so love John Smith, and that little blue box of his."

Oh, I'm good.

I scowled, though a faint blush spread across my cheeks. I was praying that the dim lighting hid it. "You're not helping the angry thing."

He flashed one last smug look my way, and then was silent and looking out the window again. Unlike the few silences we'd had three years ago, this one was awkward to say the least. In all of my fantasies and dreams, I hadn't imagined it this way. It had been all hugs and kisses and love confessions.

_Quit being such a romantic,_ the old man part of my mind groaned at me.

He was right, of course. My inner, sappy author was showing. It was hard to keep it chained up and locked away in my head when the object of my affections (yes, I just said that) was mere inches from me. My fingers ached to leave the wheel and latch onto any part of him I could, just to make sure he wouldn't disappear again. He would, though. He had to. My answer wouldn't change as long as the balance of the universe was at stake. Okay, maybe that was a bit of an exaggeration, but the point still stands.

With a gentle sigh, my eyes flickered to his still form. He was rigid. This was obviously as uncomfortable for him as it was for me. That wasn't how it was suppose to be, though. He was normally the one to break uncomfortable situations with either some random bit of information or quirky quote. This shouldn't be a problem for him. So why was it?

* * *

><p>When my dad died, he'd left every member of his family a bit of his fortune, built up after years of working in the transportation business. The pieces he left for my brothers and I were kept in savings until we reached the age of twenty-one. My mom, even though she could've used it right away, let it sit as well. Well, most of it. She used a small portion to buy a house I'd never seen. As a child, I'd lived in a decent size house in White Bear Lake, but then we moved to this smaller house on the edge of Nowthen and Elk River. I'd never understood why, until my mom told me that was their first home. The first house my parents had lived in together before they had kids.<p>

The house wasn't as big as our old one, but it was still a decent size. Two full bathrooms and four bedrooms was enough space for a family of four. It all sat atop a small hill, trees of all kinds cascading into the large backyard at a slight decline. In the front, you could walk about ten feet before you started down the hill at a rather steep angle. That sudden change in elevation had made mowing that lawn a hazardous activity. I'd almost cut off Ian's foot more than once.

All sorts of memories came to mind as I turned my car onto the long dirt driveway. The Doctor, who sat beside me in the passenger seat, was busy admiring the large willow tree out front. I'd loved that tree when I was younger. Riley and I had once made plans to build a tree house there, but never actually had the audacity to do it.

I sighed as I parked in front of the garage. The front lights were on, letting off an unnaturally white light. As it normally was during the winter, the door itself was shut.

Ignoring the Doctor, I got out of the car and started towards the side-door that we used during the winter. He scrambled after me, and was right on my tail as I grabbed the knob and pushed the door open. I expected him to shut the door behind himself, so I went straight to the door that led into the tiled foyer.

As soon as I was inside, I started shuffling out of my coat and boots. The Doctor just stood there. Of course, he never took off his shoes, but I had a feeling the overcoat would come off sometime in the night. I half expected him to just head upstairs, but then I remembered that he didn't know whose house this was. Good. All the more fun.

"Auntie Cat, Grandma's calling you vulgar words and-"

Nicky had appeared at the top of the stairs, and was staring at the man beside me with wide eyes. For a moment he looked surprised, but then he was jumping down the stairs and wrapping the Doctor in a large ten-year-old-style bear hug.

I risked a quick glance at the two of them, and ran up the stairs, my TARDIS key bouncing against my chest. When I reached the top of the stairs, Ian and Morgan smiled at me from the couch. I offered them a quick nod, but mostly ignored them as I ran through the living room into the kitchen. My mom was standing at the stove, and apron around her waist and an oven mitt on her left hand.

"Catherine-"

"Quick, Mom, arm yourself!" I smirked mischievously, but kept glancing back over my shoulder to make sure the Doctor wasn't coming up yet.

"What are you-?"

"Mom, Dad, look who's here!" Nicky's voice erupted from the living room, and my mother moved to stick her head through the archway that connected it to the kitchen. I couldn't see into the room, but I knew what she'd see, and I knew exactly what her reaction would be.

"Cat, give me the key lime, no one eats that anyways…" She seethed, staring with murderous eyes at what I assumed was the Doctor.

A smile came to my face as I grabbed the key lime pie from the counter. Once that was all over him, I'd be perfectly happy. I'd still be a bit angry, but it wouldn't keep me from hugging the living daylights out of him.

I handed the pie to my mother, and was about to go watch everything unfold when I heard an attention demanding wail from the back room where she kept her TV and puzzles. I'd know that sound anywhere.

With a grin, I glanced over my shoulder at the living room once more, and then ran to the back room. Although I wanted to see the Doctor get pied (that's what we called it here), I wanted to see the cause of that little sound I adored so much even more.

I was welcomed by a sweet, somewhat slurred voice as I stepped into the room.

"Kittay!"

I grinned as Rose caught sight of me. She was sitting beside her mother on the couch, her ear pressed against Riley's round stomach. Obviously, I was more important than her little brother because she tumbled off the couch and waddled over to me on her short, stubbly toddler legs. She called me 'Kittay' because Riley had a bad habit of calling me Kitten.

"Hey, sweetheart." I mumbled as I bent down to scoop the little girl up in my arms. I happily allowed her to start petting my hair as Riley got up from the couch with a little help from Dave, who was resting comfortably on the arm rest.

"Thank God you're here," Riley smiled exhaustedly. She always looked tired and stressed nowadays, but she still glowed. I believed it was because she knew she'd be giving the gift of life any day now. "She's been squirming like crazy."

"Who, this one or that one?"

She grinned and rubbed her robust stomach through her red v-neck sweater. "Both."

I opened my mouth to say something, but a shriek cut me off. "Grandma!"

I knew what had happened, and I couldn't stop myself from smirking. Riley and Dave, on the other hand, had no idea what was going on. The two of them suddenly had worried looks on their faces, and got out of the room as soon as they could. They must've thought my mother had hurt herself or something.

"Mommy?" Rose called after her mother. She started to wiggle in my arms, and I set her down. She waddled after her mother, and I soon followed.

"D-John?" Riley asked as she caught sight of the Doctor standing in the living room. I stepped in behind her, and grinned when I saw the damage my mother had done.

He was standing there with wide eyes and whipped cream streaming down his face. Bits of the pie's crust sat on his shoulders, though most of it was on the floor, and the aluminum pie tin was angled awkwardly on his head. My mother stood beside him, glaring up with her hands on her hips. She had a smug look mixed into that glare. She must've been proud of her work.

I gently pushed past the still shocked Riley and strode over to him. His eyes locked on me, but his expression didn't change. He looked so violated, like a little lost puppy. I wanted to hug him. However, that would ruin my favorite turtleneck. Instead, I reached up and trailed a finger through a large glob of whipped cream on his cheek, his skin seeming to burn mine.

When I put the finger in my mouth, his expression finally changed. A faint smile came, and was joined by a raised eyebrow.

For the first time in three years, I smiled back at him. Seeing him like this, I couldn't be mad anymore. I was too happy that he was here to hold a grudge.

"I don't care if you're covered in food," Riley called, suddenly her loud and obnoxious self again. "Come give the fat woman a hug!"

The Doctor grinned, his eyes flashing to me once more before walking past me and lightly hugging Riley.

"You're not fat, Riles, you're _round_, there's a difference." Dave mumbled, peeking out from behind her shoulder.

I rolled my eyes as she waved him off, and I grabbed the Doctor by the back of his overcoat. "C'mon, let's get you cleaned up."

He glanced back at me, and carefully removed his arms from Riley's obviously pregnant frame. I released his coat, and instead reached out to latch onto his hand. Originally, we started moving towards the kitchen. I redirected us to the bathroom in the hall. In the bathroom, my mother's eyes wouldn't be burning holes in his back.

I shut the door behind us and then looked up at him. He was so adorable, his hair all covered in white and this innocent look in his eyes. I couldn't stop myself when I stood on my tiptoes and reached up to wrap my arms around his neck. Now that I wasn't angry, I needed a hello hug.

"Not angry anymore, then?" He asked gently as his arms wrapped around me as well, lifting me off my feet.

I shook my head against his neck.

"You realize that you're getting pie all over yourself." I grinned and released him, jumping away and looking down at myself. There wasn't much, just a bit of whipped cream here and there. Easily cleaned up.

I snatched two towels from beneath the sink and threw one onto his head where most of the mess was. He grinned at me, and started rubbing the white out of his hair. I followed his example, dabbing gently at the spots of cream on my shirt. Once I was clean, I looked at him. His shoulders were still covered in food. So, I reached up and started helping him.

I'd missed cleaning things off of him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Haha, you didn't expect that, did you? Yes, I realized that you all must be confused. In your head you're going 'but he regenerated! The Doctor regenerated, you told us! What's going on?' and I'm terribly sorry for that. However, you must keep this in mind...**

**The TARDIS is a _time machine..._**

**Oh, I'm terribly sorry. Oh, I'm so, so sorry. I just went to check the thing and realized that I made a mistake. Oh, I'm sorry. Really, I saw that I'd posted this as an Eleven story and went 'am I really that _stupid_...?'. Hopefully you all understand that I'm only human (though Time Lords make mistakes, too) and I do make errors. There are even a few spelling errors here and there in my writing. I was in a bit of a hurry when I was posting the story, but that's no excuse. Oh, jeez, I'm so sorry.  
><strong>

**If you guys wanted, I could write an alternate chapter where it's Eleven. It wouldn't lead to an actual story or anything, but you could see how Cat reacts to the Doctor's regeneration. It might take a while to get it done, but I'd do it, if only to make up for that mistake with the Eleven thing. **

**Anyways, I've got some homework I've been ignoring for the past week and should start... Yeah, I'll talk to you guys later.**

**Allons-y!**

**Jazmine  
><strong>


	4. That Awkward Moment

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or Christmas… I do have the first one on my Wish List, though.**

* * *

><p>He was finally clean. It had taken fifteen minutes of wiping and scrubbing, but he was no longer covered in crumbs and whipped cream. I felt sort of bad, because we'd used about seven towels to get it all off of him, and my mother would be forced to wash that.<p>

I had his hand wrapped in mine as we walked into the living room. Now that I wasn't mad with him, I didn't want to let him go. He was here, and if I let him go he might disappear. I didn't care if our hands accidentally got stuck like that, at least I'd have an excuse to follow him wherever he went. I wouldn't let him vanish again.

As we entered the large room, I glanced around. No one was in there. Well, fifteen minutes, I suppose. They'd all probably gone downstairs to watch TV or something. I could smell ham, and knew that my mother was making the final part of our dinner. Cooking for Christmas Eve wasn't that hard, seeing as we did fondue, but at least _some_ food was necessary.

"Kittay?"

I jumped at the sudden voice, and caught sight of Rose curled up on the couch, a blanket over her tiny form. Her large blue eyes were glued to the man at my side, and his were glued to her, both pairs extremely curious.

I glanced between them once more, and then walked over to the couch, reluctantly releasing his hand. I sat down at her feet and grabbed the small hand she offered to me. We were all about the hand-holding today.

"What's up, sweetheart?"

She pulled her large eyes from the Doctor and looked to me, an innocent look on her round face. She raised her free hand and extended her pointer finger towards the Doctor. "Tall."

I grinned and nodded. "Yes, very tall." I could feel the Doctor's presence behind me, standing only inches away. Subconsciously, my own free hand flipped and opened, unknowingly waiting for the strong grip that wasn't coming.

She smiled up at him. "Uppy!" She yelped as she released my hand and held her arms out towards him. Her tiny fists opened and closed, a gesture she'd learned from Riley when she'd still thought little Rose was like a doll.

In her defense, Rose was very doll-like. Her skin was purely alabaster, and contrasted sharply with the bright blue of her eyes and her fiery red hair. Though she still had baby fat, she was much less so than most children her age. She looked fragile, as if you'd break her when you tried to pick her up, even if she was exactly the opposite. That kid was tough as nails.

"Uppy! Uppy!"

The Doctor glanced at me, as if asking for my permission. He didn't have to. If Rose wanted him to hold her, then he should hold her. She deserved to get some of the things she wanted.

I took a step back, allowing him to carefully peel the blanket from her frame and grip her underarms gently. He lifted her into the air, her little feet dangling beneath her. As he set her against his slim hip, she tightly wrapped her fists in the material of his jacket. Her head lay gently against his chest.

I watched with soft eyes as he held her up and wrapped his free arm around her. Suddenly, his head jerked up to move to me. "What's her name?"

I inquired as to how he'd react to her given name. Would he be touched? Perhaps it would bring about memories that would make him happy and upset at the same time. He'd once told me he didn't miss her, when we were fixing something in the TARDIS that most likely didn't need fixing. I didn't believe him. I knew how missing people worked, and you never really forget them. You just move on. It still hurts when you remember, though.

I looked down at the little girl so I wouldn't have to see his possibly broken reaction. "Rose."

I heard a small, most likely subconscious, gasp. It was a sound of surprise, but I couldn't hear any pain in it. So, I risked a glance.

A gentle smile had graced his beautiful face as he stared down at the doll-like girl in his twig-like arms. His chocolate eyes were soft and warm. He was now attached to her in a way I'd always wished he'd be attached to me. He loved her, and his eyes weren't saying anything else. I started to wonder if he ever looked at me like that.

* * *

><p>We were all downstairs, save for my mother who'd left the minute she caught sight of the Doctor. Everyone else had offered a smile, though. Rose had held tight to the man she appeared to love just as much as he loved her. Although I didn't really understand the sudden connection the two had, I left it alone. The magic is in the mystery.<p>

Riley and I were sitting on the loveseat, admiring the two as they rolled and giggled together, completely ignoring the show on TV. When she felt like it, little Rose would reach up and move her hands over what I assumed was his very smooth face. She was memorizing the planes of it. She'd done the same thing with my hand once, only not so thoroughly. Why she'd want to remember how his face felt I wasn't sure, but it was still adorable.

Beside me, Riley's bright blue eyes were both warmed and confused at the same time. She thought what her daughter was doing was adorable, and one of the most beautiful things she'd ever seen, but she didn't understand why it had to be with the Doctor. To be honest, I think she was a little jealous. She wanted that kind of relationship with her daughter, not for a man she hardly knew to have it. I could see her side of it. I was a little jealous of Rose, to be honest.

"Dinner!" All heads turned towards the staircase, and the smell of delicious food that had been rather dormant a moment ago seemed to attack every one of my senses. My nose filled with the sweet scent of honey ham and potatoes, and my mouth began to water. I couldn't have been_ that_ hungry.

We all got to our feet, and started to head upstairs. As I turned onto the staircase, a warm and comfortable feeling enveloped my hand. I knew the feeling well enough, but I still looked around to see the Doctor's smiling face.

He didn't have Rose now. Riley had grabbed her as soon as the opportunity had arisen. He didn't seem to mind much, though. He knew that she was her daughter, and he knew that he couldn't have her to himself the entire night.

We were silent as we climbed the stairs side by side and hand in hand. Neither of us said anything at all, not even as we sat down. I made sure to seat him between Nicky and I so he was a safe distance from the black clouds of anger metaphorically surrounding my mother. That also put little Rose across from him, which I knew he would be grateful for.

It was eerily silent as we all looked around the table, waiting for someone to make a move. I just sat there with my hand in my lap. I didn't want to do anything, but my stomach was rumbling and twisting in hunger pangs. All of the food in front of me was beckoning me closer; it was calling. Soon enough, I couldn't handle my urges and reached out to take a slice of ham and place it on my plate. I was so hungry, I didn't really care that everyone was staring at me. They all soon followed in step.

Despite the fact that we were eating, it was still awkward. It was too quite. Normally, the only thing that would keep us from talking at Christmas Eve fondue was the fact that we were all too busy stuffing our faces. This year it was not the comfortable silence we were used to. This year, it was an awkward silence we were all just getting acquainted with.

My mother glared at the Doctor from her end of the table, angrily stabbing her food. He was staring down at his food, obviously feeling the fire her eyes left on his head. Every now and then, he'd glance at me or Rose, for comfort from her and help from me. Although I felt bad about it, I ignored these looks. There wasn't much I could do. At most I could break the silence, which would most likely make things worse because I was a terrible conversationalist.

Riley, however, might do a better job.

"So, London?" She asked awkwardly, trying her hardest to focus on the Doctor and not my mom's devil-eyes.

He swallowed the chicken he'd just put in his mouth, and blinked a few times. "Oh, um, yeah, London," He mumbled, glancing at me, he still didn't know my cover story. "It's nice. Busy, and all that."

"Where are you working now?" My mother wasn't looking at him, but her jaw was set. At least she was being civil.

"Oh, um…" He anxiously licked his lips. "The, ah, British Museum, I'm part of the, um… restoration team…"

I smirked. He always did seem to make moments like this ironic and somewhat amusing to me.

"What sort of things do you restore?" It was Ian who spoke this time.

The Doctor turned with wide eyes. I thought he'd be a better liar. "Um… Artifacts… Old Police Boxes, things like that…"

Everyone nodded, and then things were silent again. Even as awkward as that conversation had been, it was better than this. This was just downright 'please let me die and get it over with' awkward. Like the first time a child talks to their parents about sex.

The Doctor, doing his thing, started yet another awkward conversation.

"How far along are you?" He asked Riley, reaching up to tug at his earlobe. He had a lot of really odd habits like that.

She grinned that bright grin of hers, and gently placed one of her petite hands on her swollen womb. "Eight and a half months." She looked proud of herself, like carrying around that boy in her stomach was something no one else on Earth could do.

For a moment, all awkwardness was forgotten. The Doctor grinned, and went on one of his many rambling tangents. "Brilliant! I love babies! Nothing better than seeing brand new, beautiful life! Don't you think?" He looked at me, but didn't give me any time to respond before continuing. "Of course you do! Why wouldn't you?"

I smiled at him. I'd surprisingly missed all of his little moments. Yeah, they were annoying and a bit unnecessary at times, but I loved them still.

My mother's eyes shifted from her food to his thin frame. Like pause-buttons of death, they froze him and removed the carefree look from his face. "Do you have any children, John?"

He stared back at her. He didn't look fearful, as I would've assumed, but instead he looked determined. To do what, I'm not sure. He could've been determined to make the night as enjoyable as possible. However, I knew he had no intention of keeping the conversation light due to his next statement.

"Not anymore, no."

Everyone at the table was silent. No one other than me had been aware of his fatherly positions. Riley, Dave, and Nicky, the only three besides me that knew what he was, didn't know anything other than that he wasn't human. They didn't know that he was nine-hundred-plus years old, or that he was the last of his race. Any information about him was new to everyone else.

A look around the table caused my heart to warm. Everyone looked sympathetic. I'd expected this sort of reaction from all of the younger parents at the table, but I hadn't thought the anger in my mother's eyes would fade at all. Instead, she seemed to be the most emotional due to his words. Her blue eyes softened, and the sneer on her face disappeared. I could still see the anger, but there was much less of it now.

My hazel eyes finally reached the Doctor. He didn't look as I'd expected. I thought he'd be at least a little bit upset, but his face was clear and unreadable. I didn't like it when he got like that. In fact, I'd go so far as to say that I hated it. When he didn't show any emotion, he didn't seem human. And, even though he really _wasn't_, he always would be in my mind.

I nervously licked my lips and reached out, grabbing the hand he'd laid gently on the table. I wasn't really nervous about holding his hand. No, we'd done that so much it was second nature. I was nervous because it was the first time I'd comforted him, and not the other way around.

He offered me a gentle smile, and gripped my hand tightly.

Then, all of the awkwardness gone, we all started eating in a slightly comfortable silence.

* * *

><p>It was awkward again. Then again, I'd been expecting it to be that way. I'd half expected Morgan to catch that things were a bit tense between my mom and I and offer to take my position of cleaning up after dinner, but she hadn't been quite so observant. Instead, she'd let me take my post as everyone else went down stairs. Maybe she had noticed, and she just thought it was important that we talk through our differences.<p>

Either way, this was worse than the awkwardness at dinner.

With efficiency, we moved to the table and back, picking up plates and glasses and empty bowls. We'd done this so many times together, it went like clockwork. She picked something up, I threw something in the sink. She threw something in the sink, I picked something up. And the process repeated until everything was off the table and we were both standing at the counter, her washing and me drying.

For what felt like an eternity, we were both silent. I was a little afraid that she was mad at me for letting him just walk back into my life. However, that thought didn't last long.

"You should go with him,"

I jumped at her voice, even though it was soft and harmless. "Sorry?"

"Back to London, with John," She mumbled, staring at the dish in her hand as she scrubbed it. I couldn't help but think she wasn't actually seeing it, though. "I was there with your father once, it's nice."

I stared at her with bewildered eyes. I was at a loss for words, so I just repeated the one I'd said a moment ago. "Sorry?"

She smiled gently, but her eyes didn't move. "If you want, you should go with him. There's a lot of people there, but I think you'll like everything else."

I set the dish I was drying on the stack to my left, and turned to her. "I'm confused," I mumbled slowly, trying to absorb what she'd said. "I thought you didn't like him."

She chuckled. "Catherine, you've lived under my roof for how many years? How many times have I been able to hold a grudge?"

"Yeah, but-"

"Cat, you have no idea how many things I've regretted not doing because no one told me it was alright," She finally looked at me, her eyes slightly damp. "So you don't have those same regrets, I'm _telling you_ it's alright."

My mind was going a million miles an hour. Did she want me to go against the laws of the universe and go with him? I don't think that was the case. She thought I'd be getting on a plane and flying across the ocean to lead a perfectly normal life. She had no clue that wasn't what would happen if I went with him. She didn't know that I would be leaving not only this planet, but this time as well.

Should I go with him? That was the question I was asking myself. A large part of me was screaming yes, and telling me that he was worth the universe, but the smaller, more rational part was whispering a convincing no. I was conflicted like I'd never been before.

With a deep sigh, I made a snap-of-the-moment decision, and looked at my mother determinedly.

"We're having Christmas at my house tomorrow."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I just wanted to thank all of you for being cool with the mix up. I accidentally set the story as Eleven, and just Eleven. It's fixed now, and we're back with Ten. I'll be honest, he's much preferred over Eleven, but I love them both for different reasons. Ten is just _my_ Doctor, even though I started with Eleven.**

**Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed. My updates might come a bit slow for a while because I've only got three chapters ready after this one, plus I'm a bit stuck on a certain scene. I'll work through it, and then I'll be back at top speed, just be patient.**

**Life is hectic on my end. School's driving me insane, my head won't stop aching, and I have basketball more often than I'd like. Sometimes, I really have no idea how I power through the day. I'm surviving, though. **

**Enough about me, I'm done complaining. Onto the story's happenings, yes? So, I've got the entire thing all planned out. At least, I think I do. I still have to make a final decision on the ending, but I'm pretty sure I know what's going to happen. Well, sort of. I know _what's_ going to happen, but I have yet to determine how. Everything else is set in stone, though. **

**Anyways, I'm playing Doctor Who: Worlds in Time, so I've got to go. Seriously... best... game... ever! Come play with me! **

**Talk to you guys later! :D  
><strong>


	5. Einstein Gave Me the Choice

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who, Einstein, or Christmas.**

* * *

><p>"So we're showing your family?" The Doctor asked me with a glint in his chocolate eyes. My hand was gripped tightly by his as we paced through the snow towards the TARDIS. My gloves were tucked away in my pocket. I wasn't going to allow them to interfere with <em>any<em> skin-to-skin contact.

I nodded. "I think it's time they knew."

"Brilliant! The TARDIS loves visitors! I think it's the compliments. She doesn't feel like she has to fish for them when there's new people." He was off again, his head bobbing back and forth, side to side with enthusiasm in his subject. His mouth didn't stop moving until we were at the doors of the large blue box.

We stood silently in the snow as he unlocked the doors. Thankfully, his hand never left mine. When the doors were open, he pulled me inside and shut them with his foot. The time ship hummed at our presence, and I felt wonderfully at home. I wondered what it would feel like to live here, to call this place home.

"Time to tidy up!" The Doctor grinned as he threw his overcoat over the closest support and pulled me to the Console. I didn't understand what he meant by tidy up. Although not very clean, I didn't think this room could get much better; too many wires, cords, and rust.

I think he realized that moments after I did.

"Ah…" He blinked and picked up the rubber mallet on the Console. He threw it into this little compartment thing below, and then grinned. "Done!"

I chuckled. "How clean is the library?"

The blood drained from his face, and he released my hand as he started running towards the corridor. "Back in moment!"

I grinned after him, but the happy look soon faded as I started thinking. Soon enough, I was deep in thought. In fact, I'd go so far as to say that I was drowning in it. The metaphorical hose of this situation was this question: should I stay or should I go? Yes, I realize that's a great song by Clash, but this was a serious matter.

I was imagining the sort of things the Doctor and I would do if I went with him, not that I had any plans to. We'd run from dinosaurs and cavemen, and watch Stonehenge being built. We could meet the president of the United States in the year three thousand, or something weird and futuristic-y like that. I wondered if he ever took days off and just sat around the TARDIS. I didn't think that was his style, but maybe he got tired?

Then, I thought about what it would be like if I didn't go. Life would go on as it had for the past three years. I'd try to write another book and fail miserably because I'd spend every day thinking 'what if'. I'd probably tell him to visit every now and then because now I knew what life would be like without him. He'd stop by and tell me all about the things he's done and seen, and then I'd watch him leave. And it would be like that until the day I died, never stopping the string of 'what ifs' in my head.

I sighed and lay down on the white seat. The TARDIS was humming slightly, helping my aching head a bit.

"I'd definitely miss _you_," I mumbled, patting the seat gently. The humming increased for a moment. I smiled and rolled onto my back, my feet tumbling off the edge of the cushy white chair. My eyes studied the cylinder of blue light that rose from the Console to the ceiling of the domed room. I'd never paid much attention to it, but the light was kind of comforting. Gentle, not too hard on the eyes. Then again, the entire time ship was comforting. It was like one of those beds that you could set for the most comfort.

My mind started to roam, and I got curious as to how many people had felt the same comfort I did. Had anyone ever been scared of this wonderful ship? It was an agoraphobic's worst nightmare. Lots of rooms, mazes of hallways, and only one person that knew it all. Thankfully, I wasn't an agoraphobic. However, maybe one of his human friends had been. How would that have worked out? My best guess is that it wouldn't have, and the poor thing would've run out screaming bloody murder.

I wondered how many people had lived part of their life in this very room. I knew a few, but there must've been so many more. The Doctor was nine-hundred years old, and I assumed he's spent most of it traveling with someone else. He didn't like to be alone, and I honestly think it was better if he wasn't. He needed a second opinion at times, especially if he had the laws of time and space weighing him down.

Would I ever be one of those people? I wasn't very good with advice. Once, I'd told Riley that, instead of hitting people she didn't like, she should verbally abuse them instead. Yeah, not my best work. Worse yet, I'd told Dave that girls liked it when guys didn't care what they wore. Poor guy had been single all of freshman year.

I could help him with the loneliness part, but my opinions would most likely make whatever situation we were in worse.

"There, now we can show them the library, too!" The Doctor swaggered back into the room, a lopsided grin on his face. He caught sight of my thoughtful expression, and stopped where he stood. He studied me for a moment, and then walked over to lift my feet and sit on the white seat beneath them. "What are you thinking?"

I sighed and shrugged. "Just trying to get everything straight in there." I reached up at tapped my temple.

He nodded and then was silent for a moment. Then he jumped. "Oh!" He looked down at me. "I need a bigger head."

"I'm sorry?"

"I need to tell you what I was trying to tell you when I got here. It's kind of important. Probably won't help put anything straight in your head. Probably mix it up even worse, but I'm going to tell you anyways."

"Um… Okay…?"

"Alright, I went to the Museum of Science. Big thing, long time away, maybe I'll take you, anyways,"

I caught what he said, but he started talking again far too fast for me to say anything about it.

"So, I was at the Museum, yeah, and I was just walking about, and I come across this picture of Einstein on a bike. You've seen that one, right? 'Course you have! Anyways, there's a doorway behind him, and I saw- you're never gonna believe this- me. Yes, me, in an archway, behind Einstein."

I blinked. "Um… cool?"

He shook his head and scooted towards me. "That's not all," He was suddenly serious. "I saw you, too."

I was suddenly speechless. I hadn't been alive when that picture was taken. What's more, I was with the Doctor. When you're with the Doctor in the past that you didn't exist in, you were sure to have popped out of this little blue box. However, I couldn't go with him. That fact was never going to disappear. There was some rule of the universe that I wouldn't let him break, no matter how much I wanted to.

"Doctor-"

"No, just, listen, just a tick," He held up his hands, his brown eyes nearly burning mine with his concentration. "This year, at this time, you move to China."

My brow furrowed. "I don't see how that's-"

"No," He covered my mouth with his hand, and I felt the butterflies flare in my stomach at the contact. "Your family and friends all say that's where you are, but there's no official documentation. No public photographs, no autographs in Chinese, nothing! And now there's this picture that you can't _possibly_ be in." He removed his hand, and I suddenly missed the warmth of his hand. "What if you never _actually_ went to China?"

I opened my mouth to call him crazy, but a thought hit me head on. Why would I move to China? I didn't speak the language, the climate didn't appeal to me, so why would I go?

"What if you were in the TARDIS?"

I swallowed.

"Catherine," He reached over at my silence and grabbed my hand. "Come with me. There's nothing stopping you now."

My mind was moving a million miles an hour. Even though I was confused and befuddled, it all made perfect sense. I'd never done much studying on the topic of time, but I had heard about paradoxes. If he came to get me because of a photo of us traveling in time, wouldn't that be a paradox? Could those actually happen?

I groaned and curled away from him. "I have a headache now."

He chuckled and I felt one of his hands start gently rubbing my back. Even through my coat, I could feel his hand burning me. His touch was fire.

"Think about it," He mumbled, gripping my arm gently and pulling me into a sitting position. He wrapped his arm around me and pressed his smooth lips against my hair. Soon as he was there, he wasn't. He'd gotten to his feet and was smiling down at me. "Go! Get some sleep. I'm thinking you're gonna need it."

My throat was closed up, so I didn't say anything. I just nodded, got to my feet, and headed towards the door in a haze.

* * *

><p>The Doctor had been completely right. I needed to be rested for this. Shame that I'd been too preoccupied with thoughts of the Doctor to actually <em>fall<em> asleep. I blamed my slightly irritable mood and heavy eye-lids on him. Damn his British charm!

My family was buzzing around me. Everyone was wishing everyone else a Merry Christmas and throwing presents beneath the tree. The Doctor, Nicky and Rose were in my kitchen, eating chocolates from the bowl my mother had brought with her.

Surprisingly, when she'd arrived, she'd greeted the Doctor warmly. I was thankful that she wasn't mad at him anymore. If I wasn't holding a grudge, why should she?

"Merry Christmas, Cat!" Riley yelped for the fourth time that morning, wrapping me in a pregnant-bear-hug.

I smiled. "Merry Christmas, Riley."

She flashed a grin, and then skipped (it was actually more of a trot) away.

I was about to go into the kitchen and join the 'Three Musketeers' in their chocolate fest when my phone vibrated in my pocket. I snatched it and slid the little button on the touch screen that allowed me to answer.

"Hello?" I asked the person on the other end.

"Merry Christmas, Cat!" Adam's voice rang through my ears. He'd been posted on a military base for a while now, and Maddy was there with him. They were married now.

I smiled. "Merry Christmas," I mumbled. "Hold on, let me put you on speakerphone." I pulled the phone from my ear and hit the button, and then looked up at my family. "Adam's on the phone!"

Everyone stopped what they were doing and crowded around me.

"Hello, sweetheart!" My mother called.

"Merry Christmas everyone!"

I smiled and shoved the phone into one of the many hands I saw. I turned, and headed towards the kitchen. Those three were the only people not talking to my younger brother. Rose had never met him, the Doctor didn't like him, and Nicky was what many people called a chocoholic.

Three pairs of eyes, two blue and one brown, lit up as I stepped into the room. Rose's mouth was lined with chocolate, but the other two were relatively clean.

The Doctor grinned at me. "White, milk, or dark?"

"Surprise me."

He tossed a small square at me and I popped it in my mouth, chewing quickly on the delicious treat. It was dark chocolate. Not my favorite, but not the worst thing I've ever eaten.

With a grin, I threw myself into the open chair beside the Doctor and snatched another sweet from one of the many in the bowls in front of me. I started nibbling on it as we all listened to all of the chatter coming from my living room. Riley could be heard over everyone else. I didn't understand why. She and Adam had never been friends. In fact, they'd never really gotten along at all.

We all listened to the voices for a moment, and then started feasting on the food in front of us. As I ate, I carefully watched Nicky and Rose. Even if I didn't plan on going with the Doctor, I couldn't stop myself from thinking about what would happen to them if I did. Would they miss me? Would they forget? I'm sure Rose would. She's too young.

I sighed and hardly registered my body moving to pull the small girl into my lap. Her silky skin was cold against mine, and her hair felt soft as she gently buried her head in my neck. I would miss this if I ever left. I would miss Nicky, too. And my mother, and Ian and Morgan, and my house, and my car, and my bedroom.

Hell, I'd miss everything.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Aha! I have wonderful news! Though our laptop is still down for the count, my mom had one of her techy coworkers get all of the data (save for music, which is sad, but not too bad) from the hard-drive or whatever, so... I DIDN'T LOSE EVERYTHING! In fact, I got it all back. Yes, that includes my pictures of David Tennant and all of my research! To celebrate, I'm posting this. Updates still aren't going to come at a regular speed for a while because I still have to write on our crappy old dinosaur, but slow writing is better than no writing.**

** Anyways... There was something else I wanted to say... What was it? Oh, right! I was going through my plans, and this story actually might turn out to be longer than Stuck. Quite a bit longer, really. I'm eight chapters into it right now, and I haven't even gotten into the actual plot yet. Yes, I'll be busy for the next few months. **

**Oh, and thanks to all of you who understood the trauma I was going through. And some of the comments were helpful to getting everything back. Seriously, I couldn't love you guys more than I do right now. Well, I'm sure I will, but right now I'm at a high. So, just saying, you guys are the best. Really, thank you! :D**

**So, it's late and I should really get to bed soon. I've got school tomorrow... yay... Hopefully you all caught the sarcasm. Yeah, goodnight my loves!**

**Allons-y! xD (I missed saying that)  
><strong>


	6. Aliens Are Real

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who, but the planet and species are my creation. Oh, I'm just so clever!**

* * *

><p>I'll admit, I was a bit nervous. I didn't know how my family would react when they found out that I'd housed an alien for a few weeks one summer. They could take it extremely well (at least as far as finding out aliens existed) or they could take it incredibly terrible. I honestly had no idea. I'm sure at least one of them would deny that it was possible, even when the Doctor and I showed them the TARDIS.<p>

I was standing at the back of the group, letting them all stare at the blue box sitting in my backyard. The Doctor stood beside me, and Riley and Dave were on the other side. Everyone else was just staring, completely flabbergasted.

"Can we show them yet?" The Doctor whispered excitedly in my ear.

"A few more moments." I was stalling. I didn't want to show them. Well, no, that's not right. I wanted to show them, I just didn't know how. There wasn't exactly a pamphlet on how to tell your family you were in love with an alien.

"Catherine," The way my name rippled through his lips made my eyes flash to him. His face was serious, but not really in the scary way. More in the 'stop being a child and suck it up' kind of way.

I sighed and nodded, and then he pushed me forward a bit, nudging and encouraging me onward. I shot him one more glance, and then loudly cleared my throat.

"Um, something to show you guys," I mumbled, feeling all of their eyes on me. "So… Yeah, everyone outside." I reached back to latch onto the Doctor's jacket sleeve, and then started to walk towards the sliding door (I'd unfrozen it for easy access to the TARDIS).

Everyone quickly made their way outside after me, folding their arms and hunching their shoulders as if it would keep the cold away. Despite the slight chill in the air, it was a nice day. The sun was out, which was rare for Minnesota winters, and it was actually rather warm for late December. Nothing bad but the nippy wind.

Once everyone was outside, I looked to the Doctor. Did he want to lead the way from here? I didn't. I still felt weird about the whole thing. As he caught my look, he must've noticed my discomfort because he stepped in front of the large group of people and clapped his large hands together.

"Alright!" He grinned, flashing his teeth. "Rule number one, no pushing any buttons. Could be disastrous for us all. Rule number three- no, wait, two! Rule number two, please raise your hands. There's a lot of you, and she doesn't like a whole lot of noise." I snorted. That was a very ironic statement. "Rule number three, _please_ say 'it's bigger on the inside'! I love it when people say that." He flashed a dreamy smile, and seemed in a haze for a moment. No doubt imagining the praise his ship was going to get. "Anyways, here we go!"

My family seemed confused as he turned and merrily jogged to the big blue box. Awkwardly, I stepped around the cluster of people and moved to stand beside him. He was mumbling things to her, rubbing the dark blue wood tenderly.

"How do you think this is gonna go?" I mumbled, the butterflies flaring up in my stomach as I glanced back at everyone.

He shrugged as he took his time unlocking to door. "Suppose we'll see, I guess." He shot me a reassuring smile, and finally got the door open. Finally, a grin was thrown at me. "Ladies first."

I rolled my eyes and stepped into the comfort of the TARDIS. After breathing a sigh of unauthorized relief, I looked back at the Doctor. He'd stepped in behind me, but his head still lingered outside, no doubt silently beckoning the rest of the group into the box. I was pretty sure they thought we were crazy by now, the both of us inside this small (at least as it appeared from the outside) thing that had randomly appeared in my backyard.

After a minute of anxiously waiting for everyone to join us, a head poked through the door.

"Kittay?" Rose waddled through, her arms reaching out, but not for me. She went straight to the Doctor. We really had to teach her his name.

He smiled as he picked her up, and I watched the door. Riley was pulling Dave inside, and Ian and Morgan were warily moving after them.

I admired the look of pure amazement as Dave looked around the large room. His black eyes examined every single surface, lingering for several moments on the oddly shaped supports that held up the large dome. As he and Riley slowly progressed towards the Doctor and me, I caught him doing the same thing the Doctor did. He was caressing every piece of the ship he could get his hands on. No doubt he was enthralled by the architecture.

My eyes shifted to Morgan and Ian. Nicky had his father's hand tightly in both of his, tugging them into the room. While my little nephew had a bright smile on his face, his parents both looked awed. Much like Dave did. However, they were more concerned with the fact that this room was impossible. They almost looked slightly fearful.

Finally, the last person outside came in. My mother stepped into the box. Her face was blank as she appeared, most likely not expecting what she saw. When she did see it, though, her face drained. For a moment, she looked as if she might fall. I took a hesitant step toward her, but she'd gripped the metal railing tightly and didn't look quite so queasy now.

"I…" Ian mumbled to himself, not quite past the shock of the large room.

The Doctor grinned and slid to stand next to him. "Go on…" He looked hopeful. "You can say it, c'mon! Just five words."

Ian blinked and glanced at him as if he was only now realizing that the Doctor was insane. In a good way, though, seeing as he listened anyway. "It's bigger on the inside."

"There you go!" The Doctor spun around the Console, somehow ending up back at my side. He tucked his hands in his pockets, pushing his overcoat back, and leaned towards the group as he rolled onto his heels. "See! Just a few words."

We were all silent then, and my family's eyes all drifted to me. I felt my stomach clench, and swallowed the lump in my throat. "I suppose this is the part where I do some explaining."

A round of nods went through the small crowd, and I sighed. "Well, this is the TARDIS, which is an acronym for… Um…" I turned my head questioningly to the Doctor.

"Time and Relative Dimensions in Space." He said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

I nodded, and returned to my family. "Oh, yeah, right, that. Anyways, it's a… time machine…"

And queue the blank stares! Yes, all eyes were vacant and all faces clear. Despite my anxiousness, I was curious as to what they were thinking. I hadn't believed him at first, I highly doubted they would. They'd need something to convince them. Perhaps he'd take them all to some far off planet in some far off time. Nicky would love that. And Riley. I think everyone else might go a bit insane, though.

My mother stepped out of the crowd and slowly made her way over to me, her eyes wary. Her hand stretched out and she set it gently against my forehead, her fingers cold on my clammy skin.

"I think we should go in and sit down, Cat."

It took me a moment to realize what was running through her mind. She thought I was crazy.

"I know you don't believe me, but at least give us a chance to prove it." I mumbled sadly. My mother had never treated me this way.

"C'mon, sweetheart, I'll make you a nice cup of coffee." She gripped my wrist with her surprisingly iron-like hands, and started pulling me towards the door. I sank my heels into the metal grating, but my mom was a strong woman for her size.

Out of the corner of my eye, I caught the Doctor giving a shady look to someone in the crowd, all of whom were staring at me with sympathy. Not because they felt bad that my mother didn't believe me, but they instead were thinking the same thing and felt pity for my nonexistent bad health. Riley looked like she wanted to help, but Dave had an iron grip similar to my mother's on her arm. The only head I didn't see floating in the crowd was Nicky.

And that's when I heard the door slam shut.

"You might want to hold onto something," The Doctor mumbled as he started flipping switches and pulling levers. "Oh, and jewlery's not a good idea." He slammed his hand on the same button he'd hit to send the time ship shaking three years ago.

Just the same, everything started moving. My mother released my wrist in shock, and I latched onto the railing, slowly making my way back towards the Doctor. The place he was standing was slightly more elevated then where I'd previously been, and I could now see the door. Nicky stood in front of it with his arms spread as if to stop anyone who tried to leave and his teeth showing through his stretched pink lips. He knew what was happening, and he was thrilled.

After a few moments of pure chaos from my family and friends, everything was still. We all stood silently for a moment. I was trying to get my balance back, but I think everyone else was just a bit shaken (no pun intended). Well, everyone except for the Doctor and Nicky.

"Here we go!" The Doctor threw me a manic grin and ran to the doors, throwing them wide open and pulling Nicky out into whatever landscape or time lay beyond the safety of this little box. I ran after them. Everyone ignored me as I ran past them, and straight out the doors.

The minute I found myself outside the TARDIS, I was hit by a wall of blue. Not a literal wall, obviously, but that's the only thing I was seeing. The sky above me was pale blue. Simply just pale blue, but I still saw other colors. I saw oranges, and purples, and black in the light color. I didn't understand it. All my eyes registered was blue, but I _knew_ that the other colors were there, too. It was almost as if the sky had decided to hide them from us, but had left a tiny bit out in the open. I wanted to touch it.

My hands twitched at my sides, but I folded them beneath my armpits and buried them in the warm fleece of my sweater. There was a breeze, and it was a bit sharp against my frail fingers.

My eyes peeled themselves from the mesmerizing sky, and I took in my surroundings. At the edge of the sky, as far out as I could see, was a different kind of blue. This blue, much darker though still the same as the one it ran into on the horizon, was laced with greens and whites. The way it rolled and fell with a crash told me that, despite its odd hidden colors, it was water. An ocean was my guess. Again, I felt a strange urge to let my hands swim in it.

Finally, I looked to the place I was standing. It was odd, seeing grass there instead of snow. The grass itself was green. Just green; no other colors mixed in that didn't belong. It whispered in the chilly breeze, thought it was quite short. As my eyes followed it, I coughed sight of a sharp, jagged edge. The grass stopped abruptly, and was replaced by the darker blue I'd decided was water.

The Doctor and Nicky were standing at the edge of the grass and the water. I started towards them with a sigh of relief. It may have been completely irrational because it was the Doctor, but I'd been a tiny bit scared that my adorable little nephew would've been eaten already.

As I reached the two, I realized that the edge of the green, green grass wasn't just the grass stopping. It was a cliff. A cliff that overlooked an incredibly white beach. As I found myself at the edge, I looked over and suddenly felt dizzy. It was the largest drop I'd ever seen. Bigger than even that of Niagara Falls. At least, that's what I thought. I'd never been to Niagara Falls, so I couldn't really be sure, but it _seemed_ at least that big of a fall.

"Careful, now!" The Doctor yelped as he wrapped an arm around my waist, keeping me from… falling?

I gasped and slammed back against his body, only intending to get away from the cliff side. Normally, I would've jumped away when I realized that I was flat against him. It was either enjoy his warmth and live, or jump away and die. I obviously chose the first one.

"There, there," He mumbled in my ear, squeezing my waist gently. "You're alright, see? I've got you." He had no idea how comforting that was.

I took a deep breath, and slowly became aware of how tight his grip actually was. Now that I wasn't in full-on panic mode, I realized that my legs were starting to tingle from lack of blood flow. Reluctantly, I peeled the vice-like arm from my middle, and turned to smile at him.

He grinned. "You alright?"

I nodded, and turned to look at Nicky, vaguely aware that the Doctor's hand rested on my arm. He was on his stomach, his eyes and hair barely able to peek over the edge. His short arms were folded beneath his chin. I suppose he was using them as a pillow.

Accepting that he was safe as could be, I turned back to the Doctor. "Where are we?"

He stared at me for a moment, as if he hadn't understood me. Then, his eyes widened in realization and he smiled. "Oh, um, well," He looked around, scanning his surroundings as I'd done just moments before. "Going by the sky, and the water, I'd say this is… Flumenia."

The word wasn't familiar, and words were my job.

He sensed my confusion, and grinned. "Alien planet."

I nodded, my head swimming slightly. I should've guessed. Still, it felt weird knowing that the ground beneath my feet wasn't the same as the ground I'd walked on my entire life. I suddenly felt surprisingly homesick.

"This is so _cool_!" Riley's voice could be heard, and I looked past the Doctor's shoulder to attempt to see the smile I knew would be on her face. As I grinned at the goofy look she wore, she spoke again. "Where are we?"

The Doctor turned around as well, most likely grinning at her as she now grinned at him. "About five billion light-years and a millennium from home."

Again, that homesick feeling poked my gut. I knew I'd be back soon, but I still missed it. I didn't know if, even though I was almost sure I wouldn't, I could do this every day.

"Doctor!"

My homesick feeling was forgotten at the sound of Nicky's voice. It was strange, hearing him call our alien friend anything but 'Space Doctor'. Though, I suppose, he was eight now and his vocabulary had improved immaculately. He knew some words I'd never heard.

I followed the Doctor as he turned and strode quickly to the edge where Nicky still laid. He'd extended his hand, and was pointing at something on the white beach below. Both of us got to our knees and looked over the edge at what he was pointing to.

Contrasting sharply with the white sand was what appeared to be a family. I say 'appeared' because I wasn't really sure. I knew what a _human_ family looked like, but they were far from human. Well, not as much as some of the aliens I'd pictured in my head when the Doctor had told me his stories. They had limbs and heads, and a face. Two eyes, two ears, a nose, and a mouth were all accounted for. However, the shapes of these things were different. Their eye sockets seemed to be too big for the pure white orbs inside… and their skin was blue, but other than that they looked completely human.

"What are they?" I asked, staring rudely.

"Craiceans!" The Doctor grinned. "They're a family of Craiceans. Look," Now, his hand was extended. "Mother, father, son… and I _think_ those are twins."

"And they're aliens…?" I mumbled slowly, staring right through the family.

"Yup! One of my favorites! Peaceful, friendly, intelligent, best kind!"

My head was going a million miles an hour. Aliens really existed. Not that I hadn't believed all of the Doctor's stories. No, I'd definitely believed those. It's just that I could _see_ them. See for myself that aliens were real, and they weren't all that different from us. It was exciting, scary, and brilliant all at the same time. Then again, I suppose that's how it is with the Doctor. You never know what to expect.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What'd you guys think of my idea for a planet? Was it weird enough? Original enough? I'll be honest, I'm very proud of it. I was originally going to use New New York, but I didn't because I thought an original planet would make it a bit more... I can't think of the word. Just better all around, I guess. Yeah...**

**So, I'm writing the tenth chapter right now, and this story is turning out better than I ever thought it would. It's longer, and all around more detailed and deep than I thought it would be. Hopefully I'll be getting in some actual romance soon! Yes, I'd like that.**

**Oh, and I'm thinking I'll make a poll having to do with the epilogue for this story. Take a look if you've got the time, pretty please! **

**Anyways, I'm sort of in the zone. Yes where some people get in the zone with sports and things, I do it with writing. So, I'll leave you for now! Goodbye my loves!  
><strong>


	7. The Companions

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who, Paris, or **_**A Christmas Carol**_**.**

* * *

><p>"It's alright, everyone's alright, we're all <em>alright<em>…" I was trying my hardest to comfort Morgan. The minute she'd stepped outside, she'd almost fainted. I guess she just wasn't quite prepared to see a completely different sky; not to mention a different species.

"They were _blue_…" She moaned into her hands.

I gently rubbed her back, and looked to the Doctor. He was staring at my mother with an empty expression as she frowned up at him. Her mouth was moving a million miles an hour, and I had no doubt that she was inquiring after who he was or something like that.

I jumped as a large hand landed on my shoulder. I turned to see Ian smiling down at me.

"I can take your spot, if you have somewhere else to be." His head jerked in the direction I'd just been looking.

I nodded and started towards the Doctor's side. I probably couldn't help him much, but I could hold my mother off of him at least a bit. I grabbed for his hand as I reached him, and he glanced down at me with a smile. However, the look faded back to emptiness as he started ignoring my mother again.

"Cat, how did this _happen_?" She obviously didn't want an answer because her mouth started moving again before I could even open mine. "Where did you really meet? Do we really know him at all?"

Suddenly, I understood why the Doctor was ignoring her.

I sighed as her words started to go in one ear and right out the other. I wasn't focused on her anymore. I was more focused on the Doctor's hand. He had surprisingly warm hands. And his fingers were so long; they wrapped completely around my hand and still overlapped. Although increasingly common between us, I still felt that little jolt of heat I always got when he touched me.

"Catherine?"

I blinked a few times, and refocused on my mother. "Sorry, I didn't hear you."

Her eyes were concentrated on mine, filled with worry and curiosity. "Are you leaving with him?"

I was startled. I hadn't expected this question. I wasn't prepared to answer it. I was caught between two different answers. I could say no, and save my mother's heart, or I could say yes and succumb to my own. There were so many different pieces of the puzzle I had yet to put together.

My eyes shifted to the Doctor. He was looking down at me, hope in _his_ eyes. He was a new piece to the ever-lasting puzzle. I hadn't considered his feelings until now.

I cleared my throat and looked back to my mother, trying to ignore the guilt building inside me for not considering the Doctor a factor. "I'm not sure yet…" I mumbled. I suddenly felt the grip the Doctor had on my hand. It was loosening. And then he let go.

"I think I'll…" He glanced at me out of the corner of his eye, and then looked at my mother. "Morgan doesn't look so good, I think I'll show her a place she can… clean herself up." With that, he walked away, and left my mother and me on our own beside the glowing Console.

I cleared my throat twice, and forced myself to smile at her. "What d'you think?"

She frowned at me, seeing my falseness, but ignored it otherwise. "I'm not sure what I think," She mumbled, looking at the bright blue cylinder beside me. "It's not possible."

I smiled and saw the similarity everyone saw between my mother and I. "That's what I thought, too," I said. "The Doctor managed to change my mind."

She chuckled to herself. "What a remarkable man."

"You really have no idea."

She turned to me again, a genuine 'mom' smile on her face. "If you want to go with him, you should."

I shook my head. "I don't _know_ if I want to, that's the thing." I sighed. "It's all so complicated."

"I stand by what I said before. Don't regret staying here and missing the chance of a lifetime."

I nodded, and reached over to pull her into a hug. The hugs my mother gave were the most comforting things in the world, and I'd hugged the Doctor so you know it must be true. You couldn't think about anything else when my mom had you wrapped up in her thin arms. Then again, _she was my mom_. Maybe everyone feels like that when they hug their mother.

* * *

><p>Christmas. It hadn't felt like Christmas. It had felt like a normal day, with the normal people, and the normal things. Still, that didn't stop it from actually <em>being<em> Christmas. That's why, when everyone left the house and the Doctor decided to do some tinkering, I slithered off to the library to find his copy of _A_ _Christmas Carol_. After my eighth grade literature class had read it as part of the curriculum, I'd read it ever year at Christmastime. Or, I at least tried to. I didn't always have a schedule that allowed it.

In the three years the Doctor had been away, I'd forgotten what a wonderful place the library was. It was bright, and warm, and _definitely_ roomy. I hadn't spent much time in here, but the time I did had been enjoyed quite a bit. I hadn't even bothered trying to find something to read because I knew I wouldn't be able to make a decision on where to start. Occasionally, I'd found something the Doctor had left out and read that, but he didn't normally spend much time in here either.

The library was darker than I'd remember it. I noticed it immediately, and thought it safe to assume that the Doctor had been trying to fix something that didn't need fixing and instead had broken something else.

I smiled and took in the gentle scent of books and chlorine as I stepped into the room. I'd completely forgotten the pool. Because of the dim lighting, the clear water was throwing odd shapes of bright light across the walls of books. It was a beautiful sight, even if only because it wasn't something you saw much in your life. I don't think the human race was stupid enough to put a pool in a library.

With another deep breath, I slowly moved further into the room until I was at the edge of the pool. My eyes scanned the dark room until they fell upon the leather furniture at the far end of the large room. There were a few tables there, as well as a sofa and a few armchairs. I could see a few books stacked on one of the tables, most likely meant for light reading.

After deciding to go there once I'd found the book I was looking for, I headed off towards the left section of the library. I was sure it would take me a while to find the right century, but I'd do it eventually. A good way to pass some time, I suppose.

* * *

><p>I'd found it. It had taken me a good half an hour, but I'd found it. I wasn't surprised when I saw it was a first edition copy. He didn't seem to have anything other than the originals. Movie copies, bah humbug! Yes, I did just say that, and yes, it was an intended pun.<p>

I smiled down at the red cloth bound book in my hands and admired the gold imprinted leaves surrounding the title and authors name in the center of the cover. It was beautifully crafted, and I knew that it would've been rather expensive for someone in the nineteenth century to make such a wonderful book. Actually, I knew that it had. We'd talked about it in my eighth grade literature class.

With another grin, I gently placed the book under my arm and skipped to the staircase giddily. As I started jumping down the stairs, I repositioned the book so it was tightly pressed against my chest in fear of dropping it. Ruining this beautiful thing would be a crime!

At the last step, I jolted into a fast-paced run. I moved quickly past the pool, slowing down only slightly. Finally, when I was in range, I threw myself onto the leather sofa. The book was still clutched tightly in my arms as I landed on my back and a blanket fell of the back of the couch and onto my face. It smelled like the Doctor. Well, no, it smelled like books, but that's what the Doctor smelled like, so I wasn't completely wrong.

I pulled it away from my face, righted my glasses, and sat up so I could drape it across my lap. Once warm and happy, I set the book gently in my lap and opened to the first page. I'd never seen a first edition copy of _A Christmas Carol_, so I was fascinated by the picture beside the title page. I knew the character featured in it. I'd read the book so many times, I knew who it was. It was Fezziwig! Fezziwig and his wife, dancing at the party the Ghost of Christmas Past shows Scrooge.

I smiled and went to turn the page, my eyes lingering on the actual title page for only a moment. However, before I could start reading, a shape on the table beside me caught my eye. It was flat and rectangular and easily recognizable. A photograph. A picture, though I couldn't tell what of. Instead of drowning in curiosity, I did what any human being would've done and picked it up.

It wasn't what I'd expected. It looked like any regular picture you'd find in a family photo album. There were two people. One was the Doctor, dressed in his suit and overcoat. His hair was styled slightly differently, but he looked otherwise the same. Standing beside him was a woman. She had medium length blond hair and hazel eyes, as well as a very distinct structure in her bones. Not to say that she wasn't pretty. No, she was beautiful. She was dressed casually in a pair of denim cutoffs and a T-shirt. In the background, the Eifel Tower could be seen.

As I stared, I started to wonder which traveling buddy this was. I knew of a few of the women he'd traveled with. Martha, Rose, and Donna. It might've been one of them.

I sighed, and set the photo back where I'd found it. My eyes went back to the first few words of the book, and I'd barely started moving them along the strands of words when they'd jumped back to the picture. Sooner than I could stop myself, it was back in my hands and I was staring again.

I don't know how long I just observed and looked at every detail of the picture. It was fascinating to me. The Doctor had told me a lot of stories, but something bad had always happened in them. Perhaps there actually _were_ trips that were just that. Just trips. No crazy aliens attacking, no accidental destruction of the world, just a trip somewhere he hadn't been yet. Or, perhaps, just a trip somewhere they hadn't been yet. The travel buddies. The companions. Maybe that's why they went with him. Because they could see things they hadn't.

"That's Rose,"

I jumped several feet in the air, my heart hammering roughly against my ribcage. My eyes leapt from the photo to the spot several feet away where the Doctor stood, his hands in his pockets and a sad smile on his dimly lit face.

"Took that, oh, ages ago!" He sighed, and came over to sit beside me. He leaned into me and looked at the picture. "Paris! Oh, that was a great day! Well, that's what she thought. I thought it was a bit boring. Not much to do other than museums. Not really my cup of tea."

I swallowed the lump in my throat. "She's very pretty."

I remembered the stories of Rose. There had been so many.

"Yeah," He mumbled, suddenly sounding very awkward. "Yeah, she was."

"Is, you mean."

He seemed confused. "Sorry?"

"She's still alive, right?" He nodded. "So she _is_ very pretty. Not was, is."

He flashed me an amused look, plucked the photo from my fingers, and set it aside. Then, he looked and the book in my lap, now closed due to all of the jumping I'd done.

"Y'know, I met Charles Dickens once." He announced as he grabbed the book and reached up to scratch his jaw. "He didn't really believe in ghosts."

I snorted, and snatched the book away from him. "Can I read now?" I smiled, gently poking him with my elbow.

He grinned and leaned closer, making my pulse race. His long fingers pulled the book open to the first page and his brown eyes started moving along the strings of words. I watched him read for a moment, taking in his expression, and then started reading as well.

Well, no, I _tried_ to read. I couldn't really focus on the story, though. I could see the words in front of me, but I could also feel the Doctor's warm arm pressed against mine. I could smell the familiar scent of books and metal that seemed to follow him everywhere he went. In a few words, the Doctor was a very distracting person.

When the Doctor asked me if he could turn the page, I nodded even though I hadn't read anything. I knew the story well enough that I didn't have to read it to know every detail. I could recite the entire thing by heart if I had to.

As the Doctor continued reading and I pretended to, my mind started wandering. I asked myself why. Why did I refuse to go with the Doctor? It didn't make sense anymore. Apparently, the universe wasn't at stake because of a picture of Einstein on a bike. My mother had given me the okay. Really, the only thing I could think of that would possibly hold me back was homesickness. I'd miss my life here in the state of Minnesota on planet Earth in the year 2014. Still, I'd be able to come back. I'm sure the Doctor would let me visit. There wasn't anything that could stop me now.

My thoughts went back to where they'd been before the Doctor appeared in the library. The companions. It was my belief that they went with him because they wanted to see things they couldn't if they stayed on Earth. Did I want to see those things? A part of me said yes and a part said no. Mostly yes.

My eyes shifted from the book that I wasn't really looking at to the alluring man beside me. He looked completely entranced by the book, his brow furrowing slightly as he read with his long legs crossed and his head set gently in his large hand. He'd taken out his glasses and placed them on his nose. I adored those glasses.

"Doctor?"

His eyes remained focused on the words. "Hm?"

I smiled. "Could I come with you?"

He lost interest in the book like a dog would lose interest in dog food if you brought out a giant ham. His glasses slid down his nose and his eyes focused on me. A large grin spread across his face.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: _I can not believe my eyes, how the world's filled with filth and lies, and it's plain to see evil in side of me... is on the rise..._**

**I apologize, I'm just a bit hooked. Since I'm assuming a few of you, if any, have no idea that those are Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog lyrics. I've seriously been humming this song to myself all day, and I'm seriously considering buying it on iTunes... because that's how much I love it. Oh, what a wonderful voice Niel Patrick Harris has...**

**Anyways, the game begins! Oh, and there's my Sherlock Holmes affliction. Anyways, The next chapter is their first sort of adventure. It's not really... but it kinda is. I'm sure you'll see when I post it. They do a few trips that wouldn't normally be part of the Doctor's area, but I'm hoping you'll enjoy it anyways. The one I'm writing now is pretty great! I don't mean to sound conceited, but it's pretty awesome. And, if you're an American citizen like me, you can go to your history teacher the day after you read it and tell them you learned some stuff. Yes, I incorporated history!**

**So, I've been updating regularly. I actually think this might even be a little bit early. I won't be home much the next three days, so that's part of the reason. And, when I am home, I'll be working on science. Yes, my teacher is being a mean word again... We have eleven pages of homework due in four days... Yeah, not fun.**

**I'll work hard, and hopefully have a bit more done by the time I'm suppose to post the next chapter. Should be good, too. See you guys in a week or so!**

**Allons-y!  
><strong>


	8. Santa Barbara in 1933

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who, and I definitely don't own Einstein. If I did, I wouldn't be complaining about homework all the time.**

* * *

><p>I didn't know why, but I was going through a major moment of déjà vu. It didn't really make any sense. I was just packing a suitcase. I guess I <em>had<em> done this once before; when the Doctor and I had gone to my family's lake house. Perhaps that's where the déjà vu was coming from. It was the best I could think of, so that's the answer I settled on.

My hands moved slowly as I placed shirts and jeans into the tan suitcase. I'll admit, I was shaking a little bit. Though I was excited to be going with the Doctor, I was a little bit frightened. I was leaving behind everything I knew and loved to see something different. What if I didn't like what I saw? I could come home, right? I'm sure I could. Though insane and somewhat frightening at times, the Doctor was kind. He would bring me home if I wished to return.

I sighed as I stopped moving and actually saw what I'd packed for the first time. Everything was organized, as I'd assumed, and everything was in order. The suitcase was full; packed to the brim. In the realization that I was packed, I swallowed the lump that had developed in my throat. This was the moment of truth.

I pulled the lid-thing down and started pulling the zipper around the perimeter until the suitcase was closed and secure. Then, I grabbed the felt handle and tugged it off my bed, lifting it with some effort. Either I was incredibly weak, or I'd jammed more into this thing than I'd thought.

With a shake of my head and a deep breath, I started slowly inching towards the door. My eyes scanned my bedroom as I went, taking in all of the familiar aspects I'd always taken for granted. My large bed sat against the far wall, a mammoth of mahogany with four posts and warm golden curtains that could be drawn around it if needed. Beside it was a small table with a drawer that I kept things like scraps of paper and pens in. The window I'd seen the Doctor through for the first time all those years ago was beside that. If you took a right from the door, you'd find yourself looking in on my study. I never used it; not anymore. When I'd been writing my book, I'd holed myself up there and hadn't left for days on end.

I reached the door, and glanced at the large room once more before pushing my way out and shutting the door behind me. I decided the smartest thing to do was drag the suitcase behind me and save myself the pain and misery of sore muscles for the next few days. It made a loud thumping sound as I tugged it down the staircase. Finally, I found myself at the sliding door.

As I stared out into the backyard, I realized something. I had no clue how I was going to get my suitcase out to the TARDIS. I couldn't drag it through the snow.

I sighed, and kicked the thing as I shoved my feet in my boots and went outside. The wind had picked up today, and there was a bit of nip in the air. I folded my arms against myself and ran to the TARDIS as quickly as possible, throwing myself through the doors and into the warmth the moment I had the chance.

With a shiver, I looked to the Console where the Doctor stood. Well, no, he wasn't really standing. He was sort of… _leaning_. He was bent at the waist, his large hands bracing himself against the edge of the Console. He had his ear pressed against the place beneath the glowing blue cylinder. I could hear words coming from his mouth, but I couldn't tell what they were.

After rubbing my arms for a moment (I was actually admiring the view, if you catch my drift), I moved up the steps towards him.

"Catherine!" The Doctor grinned as he caught sight of me, but kept his ear pressed against the Console. "Just, give me a sec…" He groaned as he stretched his arm to flip a small, blue switch. "Would you mind pumping that?" His finger extended towards an odd lever thing with a bulbous red handle.

I stepped towards it and set my hand on the handle. "This thing?"

"Yup!" He wasn't paying attention to me. He was busy fiddling with dials and pressing buttons within his limited reach.

I rolled my eyes and pushed the lever-thing down. It was more of a challenge than I'd thought it would be. I used all of my weight to push it down until none of the silver bar was visible, and then let it slide back up.

"Keep going!"

I jumped and got myself into gear. I pushed the lever down again, and let it slide back up once more. I did this at least four more times before the Doctor stood up straight and shot me a manic grin.

"Here we go."

It took me a moment to comprehend what he meant. "Doctor, I-"

"Allons-y!" His hand flew and he slammed his palm on a button, sending the TARDIS into a fit of movement and jerking motions. I hastily moved to hold fast to the Console, gripping as if my life depended on it.

There goes my suitcase.

The Doctor was laughing manically as we jerked and bumped about. I felt the urge to slap his arm and mutter something along the lines of 'Doctor, settle down, you're insanity's showing', but didn't as I was too busy latching onto the Console. I was holding it so tightly that my knuckles had turned white.

Once the shaking and jerking stopped, the Doctor started dancing around. "Ha ha, here we are!" He snatched his overcoat from the support nearest the door and slung it around his shoulders. "Oh, I can taste the ocean already!"

"Um, where are we, exactly?"

He looked back at me and ran to open the door. I followed, and he spoke again as I stepped out. "Santa Barbara, California."

My jaw dropped. We were on a beach. Apparently a beach in Santa Barbara. The sand around us- brown and in some areas black- dipped and curved as sand did. I could see shells strewn across it. Some were large, like conch shells, and others were small. The water was blue and white, and my mind immediately went back to the odd multicolored water on the planet whose name I'd forgotten.

"If I've got my history right, the date is February 18th, 1933," The Doctor mumbled, his hands tucked away in his pockets as he looked around. His eyes paused on a figure a ways away, and his tongue moved to press its tip against the roof of his mouth. "Guess who that is."

My eyes focused on the figure. My eyesight was bad, but I could still make out some shapes from this distance. I couldn't make out height, but he was a bit on the heavier side. Other than his frame, the only shape I could make out was an oddly shaped hat. A few feet away (at least, that's what I thought; I couldn't be sure due to the distance), a man was fiddling with the lens of a large camera. It was the old kind that you had to put on a stand and used a little clicker-like thing to take the picture.

"This is the weirdest thing that's ever happened to me…" I mumbled, blinking a few times as if it would wipe away the strange image in front of me.

The Doctor grinned and grabbed my hand, tugging me towards the two people.

"Alright, on three, Dr. Einstein." A deep voice came from the man taking the picture. Einstein looked out to the ocean. "One, two… three!" There was a flash, and the picture that would forever be a part of history was taken.

"We are done for the day, yes?" Einstein had a German accent, though his English was excellent.

"Yes, that's it for today," The camera man smiled as he started disassembling the camera. "Shall we go home now?"

Einstein nodded to the man, and his brown eyes froze on us. I'd never known that Einstein had brown eyes. Well, you learn something new every day.

"Ah, Dr. Einstein!" The Doctor grinned and released my hand, stepping forward to snatch Einstein's from his side. "Oh, you're brilliant! Then again, I don't think that's under any question. And, of course, compared to me, you're just…" He must've thought it was better to keep that to himself, because he trailed off and reached back to pull me to his side. "I'm the Doctor, and this is Catherine. Oh, you're brilliant!"

I rolled my eyes and stretched my hand out shakily. Yes, I was a bit afraid to shake the hand of the smartest man the world's ever seen. Sue me.

"Sorry about him…" I mumbled as he shook my hand firmly but gently. "He's a bit eccentric."

Einstein smiled, his odd little moustache lifting as his lip did. "It's perfectly alright," He mumbled. "Eccentricity is never a bad thing."

Oh, I liked him.

"Doctor," Both men turned to look at the camera man. "Are you ready to go?"

Einstein smiled again, and nodded to his companion. "Would it be alright if we were to have these lovely young people for tea, Mr. Meyer?" He asked. "I feel the urge to get to know them."

"Of course, Dr. Einstein." The man nodded and hiked the bag I assumed contained the camera up on his shoulder. "Ben Meyer," He smiled as he held his hand out to the Doctor, which he shook eagerly. "Pleasure to make your acquaintance." His hand was now extended towards me. I shook it, and then we were moving away from the shore.

"Mr. Meyer supplies my lodgings while I am here." Einstein said as we advanced towards what appeared to be a parking lot.

"You make for good company, sir," Mr. Meyer called as we reached the pavement as well as a vehicle that I assumed was his.

It was an old car, like the ones you saw in movies set in the gangster era. It was very large, though most of its body was made up of the hood and engine. Only about a third of the vehicle was the actual cab. Still, it looked roomy. More so than my car, at least.

"Ladies first," The Doctor grinned as he opened the door to the back seat. I hopped in, and then he slid in beside me. Though it was easy for me to fit in the cramped space, the Doctor didn't look quite as comfortable. His legs happened to be much longer than mine, and his knees were being pressed into the back of Mr. Meyer's seat.

"I could not help but notice," Einstein called from the passenger seat. "You are British, Doctor?"

The Doctor seemed ecstatic that Einstein was speaking to him directly. "Here and there, really."

"And that's the most you'll get out of him," I mumbled, glancing at my friend before moving to look out the window.

"You've known him for a long time, Miss?" My eyes shifted to Einstein again. He was looking at me through the rearview mirror.

"A while, yeah," I smiled. "Feels like a thousand years sometimes, though." I glanced at the Doctor again, and he quickly looked away from me, shielding his face from my view. My brow furrowed in confusion, but I let it slide. Instead of questioning him, I looked back to the two men in the front seat. "What about you two? Known each other long?"

"Hardly any time at all," Mr. Meyer mumbled. "A few months while he's been at the technical institute."

I nodded as if I understood, though I really had no idea what they were talking about. I made a mental note to ask the Doctor about it later. He'd know.

I turned to look out the window again, the sudden silence finally allowing me to take in the scenery. Grand houses and buildings raced by on the edge of the street. The sky was heavily clouded, but it was warm and the palm trees swayed in the slight breeze. I'd never been to California before. I'd never been out of state, actually. Now, though, I was both out of state and out of time. Funny, the leaps humans make when they have an alien at their side.

* * *

><p>I was standing over Ben (Mr. Meyer had insisted that we call him by his first name) as he set up his camera. I was fascinated by how complicated it was. There were so many parts and components. It was extremely interesting.<p>

The Doctor was on the other side of the courtyard, speaking with Einstein as he scrubbed the bicycle beside him clean. He'd acted a bit odd ever since that moment in the car. I couldn't stop thinking about it. I wanted to know what was going on, because he never acted that way unless he'd done something. Whether it was good or bad didn't matter, he always did that when he was hiding something.

"Doctor, almost ready?" Ben called as he set up the tripod.

"Waiting for you, my boy."

I looked to the two when Einstein spoke, and the Doctor looked away again. I stared at him for a moment, and then stood up straight.

"I'll be right back." I mumbled to Ben before heading towards the others with a purposeful stride. When I reached them, I latched onto the Doctor's sleeve and started tugging him away from both of the men. "Back in a moment!" I called back as we stepped through an archway and into a small patch of shadows. Finally, I turned to the Doctor, only to see a look of obviously false confusion.

"You alright?" He asked, his voice shaking slightly.

I folded my arms across my chest. "I should be asking you that."

He feigned shock. Really, you'd expect a nine-hundred-year-old alien to lie better. "Why?"

I shot him a look, and he just kept going. Though a horrible liar, his persistence was brilliant.

"What are you hiding from me? Don't deny it, because you only refuse to look me in the eye when you're hiding something." As I spoke, his eyes came to mine, as if trying to right his mistake. Even his eyes looked guilty. Don't get me wrong, they were still beautiful, but the guilt seemed to tarnish them a bit.

His Adams Apple bobbed as he swallowed, and then he blinked. "We're going to miss the photo." He mumbled as his eyes went to his shoes and he tried to step around me.

In retaliation, I just stepped in front of him again. "We'll get them to take another one."

He sighed, continuing to avoid my eyes. "Fine, then. I've been gone for three years, yeah?" I nodded. "Well, from my point of view it's been… um, a few weeks… tops…"

I blinked. A few weeks. He'd only been gone a few weeks. I'd suffered (sort of) through three years without him while he went through a few weeks without me. That hardly seemed fair. Still, he was a time traveler, he had that right. When I thought about it, it made sense. He said that I disappeared around this time (or my present day. Time travel is confusing), so it makes sense. Keeping timelines intact and all that.

I nodded, took a deep breath, and smiled up at him. "Was that so hard?"

He looked shocked, and it wasn't fake this time! "You're… alright with that?"

"Sure," I nodded again. "You're a time traveler, and you had the opportunity."

He stared at me for a moment, and then nodded as well. "Brilliant! Now," A smile came to his face, and he turned me around, pushing me towards the edge of the shadows. "Smile."

I did as I was told, and Ben's camera flashed.

We were documented in history.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you don't want me to drive you two home?" Ben asked as the Doctor and I shuffled out of the back seat and onto the asphalt of the beach's parking lot. "It's really no trouble."<p>

"Nah," The Doctor grinned, shooting a wink my way. "That's alright! We can walk from here," He glanced at me with a mischievous spark in his eyes. "She needs the exercise."

I rolled my eyes and grasped his hand, pulling him away from the vehicle. "Thanks, Ben. It was wonderful to meet you."

He smiled, waved, and drove off. The Doctor watched for a moment, and then tugged me onto the sand. We slowly walked towards the TARDIS, still sitting about a hundred feet down the beach. I felt like I was in a cheesy romance movie without the romance. Plus, I wasn't barefoot, and the Doctor wasn't shirtless. I had boots on. Yeah, not very romantic.

"So," He started halfway home. "What'd you think?"

I grinned. "Oh, it was brilliant!" I yelped in my best Doctor impression, which wasn't very good anyways.

He cackled for a moment, and shook his head. "You don't make a very good me."

I smiled, and our eyes connected. My heart was hammering in my chest. I felt like I should get on my tippy-toes and plant one on him. Alas, I didn't. Instead, I tore my eyes away and focused on the sand, which was getting hard to see in the dim sunlight. I hadn't even noticed the sun setting until now.

"Where do you wanna go next?"

A thought suddenly occurred to me. "Home." I said, causing his to pause in his long strides and stare down at me. He seemed hurt.

"But I thought…" He trailed off, and I just smiled.

"We left my suitcase behind."

The hurt look faded quickly, and a grin spread wide across his face. "Come on, then!" He broke into a run, pulling me down the beach. I stumbled a few times, but he always managed to catch me. Hopefully he always would.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh, how I hate being a teenage girl. All of the hormones and the annoying, immature kids and the teachers who think too much of their students. Yeah, I'm whining again. Seriously, these teachers of mine... At least I can eventually come home to David Tennant, Neil Patrick Harris, and this story. The perfect stress relief. **

**Anyways, about the chapter. What'd you think? I tried to be as accurate with the history as I could, but it wasn't easy. Finding out when and where Einstein was in the US took at least half an hour, and all of the details took days. With the thing I'm writing now, the research is even worse. Some of the things I have to make up because it's based such a long time ago that the information is uncertain. I've got it, though, and hopefully you'll all enjoy the product of my endless slaving. **

**Well, I'll leave it at that, and get back to my writing. I'm rather excited, 'cause I'm getting to the interesting part. Slowly, but surely.**

**Talk to you all later!  
><strong>


	9. Bedrooms

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who.**

* * *

><p>"What <em>are<em> you doing?" I asked from my place on the white seat. The Doctor had taken out his sonic screwdriver and stolen my phone, and then proceeded to 'sonic it'. I didn't understand what 'sonicing' entailed, but I was sure I wouldn't like it.

"Be patient..." He scoffed, his eyes remaining on my phone. "Humans, you all want to know everything all the time."

"Says the man who knows everything." I frowned.

His eyes flickered to me for a moment before returning to their place as he removed the back of my phone. "I'm having a hard time figuring out whether that was supposed to be a compliment or an insult." The buzzing sound came from the sonic again.

"If you break it you owe me a new phone." I folded my arms in frustration. "And you're taking me back in time so I can steal my own phone and get all of my contacts back."

An amused look flashed across his face, but he didn't say anything. He just kept pressing the button on his sonic and allowing the little marble at the end to light up near different parts of my phone. This continued for a while, and then he popped the back of it , 'soniced' the battery, and put the back on again before throwing it in my direction. I scrambled to catch it, and then threw a glare in his direction. Finally, I looked down at it. Nothing was different.

"What'd you do?" I asked as I looked up at him with a look of confusion apparent on my face.

He smirked at me, pushing his glasses up his nose. "Universal roaming."

"Sorry?"

The smirk turned into a bright grin. "Never have to worry about signal again."

I blinked. It had escaped my mind that my phone wouldn't work in space, or in the past, and maybe not even the future. Now it would though, apparently. "Cool," I mumbled. "Thanks."

He looked like I'd kicked his puppy. "Cool?" He sounded incredulous. "Just _cool_?"

I blinked again and my glasses slid down my nose. "Brilliant…?"

"There you go!" He grinned and tucked his hands into his pockets. "Brilliant! That's the word! Now," He reached down and lifted my suitcase by its felt handle and lifted it into the air. "C'mon." He had that look in his eye. The one that said 'I'm a bit crazy, and by a bit I mean a lot'. He reached forward with his free hand and grasped mine, pulling me around the Console and into the long hallway filled with doors.

"Where are we going?" I asked curiously as he pulled me gently behind him.

"Again with the wanting to know everything! Just wait and see!"

I rolled my eyes, but didn't bug him anymore. I just let him pull me through the long hallway and tucked my phone into the front pocket of jeans. The grin on his face never wavered as he looked left and right, searching for the right door. It was as if he could see something different in each of them, even though they all looked the same. It wouldn't have surprised me if he did.

"You think she'd put it a bit closer… Just, y'know, for convenience." I watched as his face twisted into a look of concentration, and then a grin. "Oh, that's just rude."

My brow furrowed. "What's rude?"

He smirked back at me, a glint of mischievousness in his brown orbs. "She thinks you could do with the exercise."

"Oh, that _is_ rude."

"In all fairness, she's probably right," He gently squeezed my hand with a smile. "We've got a lot of running to do."

I smiled.

"Ah, that one!"

The door he was pulling me towards wasn't like the others. For the first time ever, I was seeing a door in the TARDIS that wasn't an exact copy of all of the others. Where all the other doors were a dull shade of brownish-red, this one was dark blue. Not quite TARDIS blue, but close enough. That was my favorite color. It had been for about three years now.

"Well," The Doctor mumbled, bringing me out of my head and helping me realize that I'd been staring for quite a few moments. "Go on, open it."

I glanced at him once more, and turned to the door. I licked my lips out of nervous habit. It was just like the first door I'd opened that had been in this hallway. Right down to the feeling in my gut that made me question whether or not whatever was in there was dangerous.

I slowly reached out and grabbed hold of the gold-painted doorknob. It was cold on my fingers, but warmed under my touch. I turned it slowly, and then pushed inward. The TARDIS had a thing with doors that swung inward. Anyways, I opened the door, and stepped into the mysterious room.

My first reaction was awe. The room was _none_ of the things I thought it would be. I'd been sure that it would be something odd and wonderful, something new to my eyes. Possibly something slightly dangerous. It wasn't, though. It was something I'd seen every day for the past eight or so years.

"My bedroom?"

"Oh, look at this!" The Doctor pushed past me and admired my bedroom. He swept his fingers across the wall, and turned to grin at me. "She just gets better and better, doesn't she?"

"Sorry?"

"The TARDIS," His teeth flashed in the dull light coming from the lamp on the bedside table. "An exact copy, so good even you couldn't tell it _was_ a copy."

I froze for a moment, and then snorted falsely. "I knew it was a copy," That was a lie, just so you know. "I mean, it's not like I thought the TARDIS had created a portal through time and space to my actual bedroom in my actual house…" And that, ladies and gentlemen, is what I _actually_ thought. I'm an author, blame my overactive imagination.

The Doctor had an amused look on my face as I finished lying, and then dropped my suitcase and flung himself onto my bed. Or… the copy of my bed? I had no doubt that this one didn't have the indent made by my small frame the one in my actual bedroom had.

Obviously ignoring my earlier lie, he sprawled out across the familiar golden-threaded comforter spoke again. "Y'know, I think this is the best she's ever done with a room." He mumbled, folding his long arms behind his head. "I mean, I thought Martha's room was good, but this, oh, this just trumps them all. A perfect copy! Well, save for the window."

Whoops… I hadn't even noticed the window.

"It's not bad," I crawled onto the bed beside him, and leaned against the mahogany headboard. "Still not home, though."

The smile on his face dropped, and he flipped onto his stomach. "If you don't want to-"

"I do," I interrupted. "I'll just miss sleeping in my actual bed."

He smiled, and hopped to his feet. "Give it a go."

I raised an eyebrow, but reached up and pulled the blankets and sheets down the bed, just far enough for me to slide in between them. I slipped the sheets back up, and folded myself in the blankets. I was pleasantly surprised when I found the gentle slope of a cavity that fit like a puzzle piece with the curve of my back. The sheets were as soft and worn down as the ones I'd been using since I'd first bought the bed.

"Oh, she's good…" I mumbled as I buried my face in the pillows beneath my head. They didn't smell like the ones I was used to. These smelled like metal and books… "Oh, she's _very _good."

I heard the Doctor chuckle, and felt a large hand pat the back of my head. "Get some sleep, I'll be… somewhere. Just ask the TARDIS, she'll help you find me."

I nodded into the pillows, and ignored the temptation to follow him as he left the room.

With a sigh, and nestled my head into the Doctor-scented pillows, and drifted off.

* * *

><p>My hair was a mess, and I desperately needed a brush or something. Yes, that was the one thing I forgot to pack. I did the best I could with my fingers, but it just didn't work like a brush. This wasn't really the way I wanted the Doctor to see me, but there was nothing I could do.<p>

I continued to run my hands through my hair as I followed the corridors. I had soon realized that the long hallway I'd seen so many times before was just one of many. There were hallways everywhere, and they all looked exactly the same. I'd have easily gotten lost if I hadn't felt a tug at my mind that was similar to the one that had led me to kiss the Doctor all those years ago. It pulled me down certain hallways and pushed me in the right direction. Finally, I found my destination.

The TARDIS had led me to a bathroom.

I smiled and tenderly stroked the wall beside me. "You're a saint."

She hummed.

I skipped happily into the small bathroom with a smile on my face. It was dimly lit with only a few light-bulbs and some candles, but it wasn't dim in a bad way, more in a comforting way. There was a large marble vanity supported by beautifully carved wood with what appeared to be pearls laid within it. A shower was opposite it, and a cabinet on the far side of the room. All of the walls were painted dark blue.

I sighed and stepped over to look at myself in the mirror. My hair was a mess. My clothes were wrinkled, and I had a large pimple forming on my forehead. I could cover that up with my bangs, so I really just needed a shower and a brush.

I looked away from the mirror and kneeled to dig through the cabinets beneath the sink. There were four, all lined up and holding different things. The first one had towels. I grabbed two of those and threw them over my arm. The next had different soaps and shampoos; you could find any brand in any scent in there. The one after was conditioners and products. The final one was cleaning supplies. Did the TARDIS _need_ cleaning supplies?

With shampoo and conditioner tucked in the crook of my elbow, I shut the cabinets and set everything on the vanity. From there, I turned on the shower. I quickly undressed myself, and hopped beneath the warm water. I had sand in every crevice of my body from running- and falling- on that beach in Santa Barbara. There was some of it matted in my hair, as well. I poured myself a large amount of shampoo and quickly washed my hair, following it with an equally massive amount of conditioner. I used a bar of soap I found in a little dish to scrub my skin, and then turned the water off, wrapping a towel around myself before hopping out of the shower.

After locating a brush in one of the drawers above the cabinets in the vanity, I tugged all of the knots out of my hair. Once I was satisfied with that, I redressed myself in my dirty clothes, swearing to change as soon as I got the chance. Then, I was off to find the Doctor.

The TARDIS lead me down several more hallways, several more corridors, until we reached another door like the one that led to my new bedroom. I didn't mean that it was TARDIS blue; it was just different from all the others. This one was a deep shade of red.

The TARDIS sent an urgent brain-tug (that's what I'd decided to call them) to me, and I stepped forward to grasp the handle. I twisted, and pushed the door open.

The Doctor stood in the middle of the room. His hands were in his pockets, and his face was unreadable. Not blank. No, definitely not blank. He just looked like he was thinking, and I couldn't tell what about.

My eyes moving past the Doctor, I took in the room. The walls were an off shade of purple, and the comforter on the queen sized bed was bright pink with a red satin cushioned headboard. There was a dresser on the other side of the bed, with a small mirror and several photographs. One of the drawers were open, and a few T-shirts were hanging out. On this side of the bed was a small nightstand with a round lamp and a white alarm clock on it.

"So, whose room is this?"

The Doctor jumped and my voice, turned, and shoved me out of the room, slamming the door behind him. He had a look of shock on his face, as if he hadn't been expecting me. Now that I think about it, he probably _hadn't_ been expecting me. He probably thought that I'd still be asleep. What time was it, anyways?

"Well?" I urged. "Whose room was that?"

"Just a friend's, my friend's. Yes, something to eat?" He was avoiding the subject.

"If you don't want

* * *

><p>to tell me, just say so." I folded my arms across my chest and stared up at him with this look on my face that said 'who are you trying to kid?'.<p>

"Fine, I don't want to tell you, kitchen's this way." He grasped my wrist, and started leading me in the opposite direction. The first thing I noticed is that he wasn't holding my hand, but instead held my wrist tightly. He always pulled me places by my hand, never my wrist.

Shaking this over-observant thought, my mind went back to the bedroom we'd just been in. His avoidance on the subject of whose it was made me all the more curious. However, because I felt so strongly about him, I let it slide. Everyone is allowed to have their secrets.

The both of us were silent as he pulled me through many corridors and hallways. The scenery never changed, and I didn't see anymore of the different colored doors. I was sure there were more around here somewhere. If I had a bedroom, and there was another one belonging to a mystery person, there must've been a few more belonging to the Doctor's many traveling friends. Perhaps I'd do a bit of snooping later.

When he pulled me through one of the doors that looked exactly the same as all the others and into a slightly small kitchen, he started speaking again.

"So, where do you wanna go?" He asked as he released my wrist from his iron grip and started towards the coffee pot on the far counter. "All of time and space, anywhere you could possibly think of…"

I shrugged. "Throw me a bone?"

He sighed and turned so his back was towards me. I could hear the familiar sound of coffee being poured from the pot, and the smell hit my nose a second later. He turned back around and held a mug full of black coffee out to me.

"Well, I've got one idea, but we'd have to be careful…"

Ooh, so it was dangerous.

I took the mug and grinned. "What d'you have in mind?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, this is the chapter that I started rewritting when my computer crashed. When I got everything back, I decided that I liked some of the things I'd done the second time around, and added those in. Over all, I'd have to say this is one of my favorite chapters. I'm not really sure why. Maybe it's because Cat finally gets to know her second home? Maybe it's because it's just awesome? I don't know.**

**So, do you guys know whose room that was? It's not really that hard to figure out, it just takes a bit of consciousness and slight effort. I'm planning on returning to that room sometime in the story, just as a sort of filler chapter, and maybe to add another... moment.**

**Would you call this ending a cliffhanger? I kind of do. It's got the cliffhanger feel. I suppose, if I had to give it an actual label, it would be a half-cliffhanger. It makes you curious, but it doesn't make you want to kill the author. Don't do that, by the way. Bad stuff.** **Anyways, they start their actual travels in the next chapter. I'm not sure how much I like that one. It's alright, I suppose. We'll see how you guys react to it.**

**Any-who, ****I've got this creative writing assignment for my LA (language arts) class due in a few weeks that I haven't even started. Piece of cake, right? Wrong. I have to write a children's book using the plot, characters, and ideas from Pride and Prejudice. Yeah, not fun. So, I've got to get started on that. Wish me luck!**

**Allons-y!**


	10. Black Research & Co

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who, or Minneapolis. However, I do own everything else… xD**

* * *

><p>"It's the year 2040, on a Thursday afternoon I think," The Doctor was grinning like a madman as he pulled the TARDIS doors open, pulling me out into what appeared to be a dark alleyway.<p>

The alley was grimy and unappealing. There were several puddles spread across the asphalt beneath our feet. The brick walls on either side of us were covered in dirt and had several dings. The trash can closer to the road was overflowing, and a black cat was scratching at one of the plastic bags.

"Where are we?" I asked as I watched the cat realize that it had company and hurry off.

"Minneapolis!"

And boom! Hopes gone.

"I thought you said this was dangerous," I mumbled as I took a step forward and kicked a crushed pop can. "The only dangerous thing here is being mugged by a druggie."

"Oi, I didn't say it was dangerous!" He started forward, grabbing my hand as he went. "You just _assumed_ it was. We do have to be careful, though." He pulled me out of the alley, and into the dim sunlight that managed to shine through the tall buildings around us.

"It's just Minneapolis, what's there to be-"

"Look." He interrupted, pointing across the street.

I followed the direction his finger was pointed, and tried to figure out what he wanted me to see. There was a deli across the busy street. The awning was stripped white and green, and the words 'Tom's Deli' were printed across it in large black lettering. Beneath the awning sat several wire tables with three or four chairs at each. The deli itself had large windows in the front, so I could see inside of it. I caught glimpses of a cashier through the glass, but the glare of the sunlight kept me from seeing anything more.

The door opened, and a man stepped out. He was tall; about the same height as Ian, or maybe a bit taller. Even from this distance, I could see the sharp blue eyes inlaid in his incredibly tan face. His hair was a dark shade of blond, and cut short. It looked like he'd used gel to make it a bit spiky, slightly like the Doctor's hair, only a bit shorter. My eyes moved to his clothing. He was dressed in a nice burgundy dress shirt, the sleeves rolled up to reveal his muscled forearms. His suit pants were black, as well as his shiny black dress shoes.

My eyes went to his face as he grinned at someone he knew sitting at one of the tables. And with that grin, I saw what the Doctor had wanted me to see.

"Nicky?" I flashed to look at the Doctor. "That's Nicky, isn't it?"

The Doctor grinned and pushed his hands deep inside his pockets. "He looks like his dad, or at least in my opinion."

I nodded. Now that he'd pointed it out, I could see it. The same facial structure and the same eyes were set off by the different colored hair.

"Oh my God…" I mumbled as I stared at my aged nephew. "He's taller than me."

The Doctor chuckled, and squeezed my hand gently.

I continued to stare at him as he conversed with the person he knew, a portly bald man. I watched him for what seemed like forever. Then, he left. He walked away from the deli, and into a tall building to my left. I pulled the Doctor down the sidewalk and stopped only when we were across the street from the tall building. I could see it clearly from here. It was made of black marble, and had many doors. Above the doors, the words 'Black Research & Co.' were printed in white 3D letters.

"Can we go inside?" I asked, turning to the Doctor once more.

He hissed through his teeth, and shook his head. "No, that's a very bad idea," He tugged me a bit closer, as if that could keep me from leaping through the traffic to get inside the mysterious building. "If he told us something we shouldn't know-"

"Then we'll tell him not to tell us anything important!" I held his hand tightly in both of mine, and looked up at him through my eyelashes. What? This technique had worked before, why not try it again. "Please?"

He stared at me for a moment, a conflicted look on his face. His eyes were flashing, and I could practically see the war going on inside him. Then, he sighed, and his shoulders slumped. "Fine…"

I squealed and happily pulled him into oncoming traffic. Somehow, we managed to make it through and to the many doors of the building. They were the kind that spin, and I had to fight the urge to go around a few times.

The entryway of the building reminded me a little bit of the Empire State Building, which I'd never really seen. Anyways, it was all black marble in there, too. There was a fountain in the middle made of black marble that was lined with gold. Water was spraying from a hose and falling down into the little pool below it. There was an elevator to the right, stairs to the left, and a desk at the end. A large man wearing a blue security officer's shirt sat behind said desk.

Mumbling something along the lines of 'risky', the Doctor pulled me around the fountain and over to the desk. The guard didn't look up until the Doctor spoke.

"Hello, we're here to see Dr. Black," He said as he pulled his driver's license out of his inner overcoat pocket and held it out so the man could see. He took it from the Doctor, inspected it, and then handed it back.

"You shouldn't be here until tomorrow, I'm sure Dr. Black isn't ready to see you." He said.

"Well," The Doctor dragged. "We'll just check on how he's doing then."

The guard sighed, and then nodded. "He's on the tenth floor, Lab Five."

The Doctor nodded, and pulled me over to the elevator. He pushed the button that called it to our level, and then stepped back to wait with me.

"What is this thing?" I asked as I reached down and pulled the leather wallet from his hand. I was sure it wasn't his driver's license.

"Psychic paper," He leaned towards me and mumbled beneath his breath. "People see whatever I want them to see on there."

"Oh, that must be loads of fun at parties."

He let out a sharp bark of laughter, which momentarily attracted the attention of the guard. He flashed a smile, and then turned back to me with a grin on his face. "You have _no_ idea."

The elevator dinged, and the doors slid open. A woman with raven hair stepped out, completely ignoring the Doctor and I, and left. The Doctor stepped inside, and I followed, eagerly pressing the button with the gold '10' on it.

"One more question?"

"Shoot." He nodded.

"_Dr._ Black?"

"Oh, I forgot!" He grinned, looking extremely excited. "Nicky-boy got his PHD in physics, and aeronautics. Passed with flying colors!" He froze with a goofy smile sitting lopsidedly on his face. "Rather literally, too."

I rolled my eyes. "It doesn't surprise me," I muttered as I leaned back against the shiny gold rail that ran the perimeter of the elevator. "He wouldn't stop reading after you left. He kept saying he wanted to be a Space Doctor one day."

There was a warm yet slightly guilty look on his face. As if he was touched, but wish it hadn't been that way. I'm sure he hadn't. If he felt the same way Nicky felt about him, they were practically father and son. In order to get that look off of his face, I changed the subject.

"So, what do they do here?" I asked. "Do they make bombs or something? How about the educational technology of tomorrow?"

He chuckled. "Defense systems," He leaned against the wall of the elevator opposite me. "They make space-related defense systems… with a few educational technology bits mixed in here and there."

I nodded, and the elevator dinged again. The doors slid open, and I skipped out, the Doctor slowly trailing after me. Ignoring his slow pace, I sped to find Lab Five. Soon enough, I was down the hallway with the Doctor completely out of sight, and I found what I was looking for. The door to Lab Five was a heavy industrial door, like the kind you see in prisons.

With a grin, I pushed the door wide open and leapt inside. Then I noticed the crowd of people surrounding my aged-nephew, listening to something he was saying.

"Oh, whoops…" I muttered as all of the eyes in the room focused on me.

"Auntie Cat?"

My eyes shifted to Nicky, whose tan face was stretched in surprise. His jaw hung low, and his eyes were wide. He really hadn't changed that much. Well, despite the five o'clock shadow along his jaw and upper lip.

"Catherine, you can't just burst in!"

My eyes were still focused on Nicky. A flash of anger spread through his features as the Doctor appeared in the doorway behind me. Then, though, he replaced it with a smile.

"Excuse me," He mumbled to the people around him. His voice was incredibly deep. He sounded slightly like his father.

He pushed his way through the crowd, and gently grabbed my arm to pull me out of the room. After making sure the door was shut behind him, he turned to me, grinned, and wrapped his arms around me, lifting me off my feet a bit.

"Oh, look at you!" He groaned into my shoulder, setting me back on the ground. "How are you possibly here?" He released me from his hold, but his hands gently gripped my arms right below my shoulder. His eyes were slightly wet, and an unbelieving smile sat upon his pink lips. And he was wearing a white lab coat. Oh, he was such a little doctor.

I smiled. "This guy's got a time machine, remember?" My hand reached towards the Doctor, grabbing onto some form of clothing he was wearing.

Nicky frowned. "Oh, Doctor," He forced a painful smile onto his face. "Good to see you."

The Doctor nodded. He looked confused. I could understand that. I was confused too. Nicky adored the Doctor, so why was he acting this way towards him?

"Congratulations, by the way," The Doctor mumbled, taking a step back. "On the Nobel Prize."

"Thanks."

"You got a Nobel Prize?"

Nicky looked at me, but I didn't think he was actually seeing me. There was something in his eyes that made me think he didn't believe I was there. Like I was a hallucination he could see right through.

"Peace Prize," The Doctor still looked a little awkward, and was standing a safe distance from the two of us. "For his study on atmospheric shielding, if I've got my history right."

Nicky nodded, and stared at him awkwardly for a moment. "Anyways," He turned back to me with that same unbelieving smile. "Let me finish up here, and then there are a few people I want you to meet." He reached out and pulled the door to Lab Five open again. "Feel free to observe." Then, he stepped into the room and left the Doctor and I in the hall.

I turned around, and smiled up at my alien-friend. "You wanna watch?"

He stared at the door for a moment, and then nodded. "Yeah, let's listen in."

I grabbed his hand, and pulled him inside, making sure to be quiet when Nicky started giving his speech again.

* * *

><p>I was staring out the window of Nicky's Bentley. It was odd, thinking that my nephew had a car, and a very expensive car at that. I'd never get used to him being older than me.<p>

"Where are we going?" I asked. I recognized some of the landmarks, though a lot had changed and I couldn't tell exactly where we were. I knew that we were in Elk River, but that was as far as my knowledge went.

"My house," He smiled at me through the rear-view mirror. He'd adjusted it when we'd gotten in the car, as if he wanted to keep an eye on me like parents do when their children are naughty.

"Why?"

"I told you, there are some people I want you to meet."

"Yeah, but who?"

He chuckled. "You'll see."

I huffed and leaned back against the seat. I would've crossed my arms in agitation, but the Doctor was holding tightly onto my hand.

The Doctor had been silent since Nicky rejoined us after his presentation. The look of confusion was no longer on his face, but he did look deep in thought. No doubt he was going over the many possibilities of why Nicky was being so distant from him. It didn't make any sense in my mind. I'd always believed that the Doctor had been Nicky's role model when it came to his intellect, and even several aspects of his personality, so it didn't really work out in my mind that he could be angry with the Doctor in any way.

With a sigh, I looked out the window again. In order to stop the headache I could feel coming on, I focused on the way the Doctor's hand felt in mine. To be honest, I was surprised I could think about anything else. Skin contact between the two of us normally set me into a flurry of hormones. Maybe it was because we held hands more than we used to, and I was just getting used to it.

"Here we are!"

I blinked, pulling myself out of my haze, and looked past the window, out at the yard in front of us. We'd pulled onto the long driveway of a large house. The grass was bright green, and the outside of the expensive-looking brick house that sat on it was clean. There were a few trees scattered here and there across the lawn, one of them being a large willow whose leaves were just starting to fall.

I felt a tug on my hand, and my eyes went to the Doctor. He was pulling me out his side of the car, as if he didn't want to let go of me. I willingly followed, holding his hand tightly as I slammed the door shut.

"This way!" Nicky called to us as he started down a short cobblestone pathway that led to the front door of his home. He waited for us there, though I felt more as if he were waiting for me and just being courteous to the Doctor because we were nearly attached at the hip.

When we reached him, he reached over to open the door, and pushed it inward. He stepped inside the building, and then held the door to allow us entrance.

Once inside, I looked around and admired the craftsmanship of the house. The ceilings were steeply vaulted, and there was a grand chandelier above our heads. The crystals hanging from the chandelier threw beams of light this way and that, one of them landing dangerously close to my eye.

"Sarah, we have guests!" Nicky called out as his kicked off his shoes. "Sarah!" As if the Doctor and I were immediately forgotten, he turned from us and ran up the stairs. It was weird, seeing him able to take stairs three at a time.

"Oh, now I see," The Doctor smiled for the first time in what seemed like forever. "Should've been obvious, I suppose."

My brow furrowed. "What should've been obvious?"

"So _you're_ Cat!" A woman had run down the stairs. She had raven black hair, and looked slightly familiar. "I've heard so much about you!"

I suddenly realized _why_ she looked familiar.

"You're the woman from the elevator!" I exclaimed as I pointed at her.

She smiled, flashing a row of extremely straight, extremely white teeth. "Nick forgot one of his mechanical things." She pushed her hand towards me, and I reached out to shake it. "I'm Sarah, Nick's wife."

"Well, I'm obviously Cat, and this is the Doctor." I gestured to the man at my side.

Sarah threw an odd glance at him, before doing just as Nicky had and putting on a fake smile. The two shook hands, and then we heard voices. Three voices, to be exact. Nicky's aged voice was one of them, as well as two similar yet distinctly different high-pitched voices. We soon were met with the sources of these sounds.

"Auntie Cat," Nicky grinned as he found himself on the final step. There were two young children cradled in his arms. "These are my kids."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I have a quick question. Would you guy mind if I skipped next weeks update? It's the end of the trimester and I have a whole bunch of projects and things due next week, most of which I've hardly even started. And, even if I get those done, I have to write a couple more chapters in order to feel secure posting anything. This might even be late. I have no clue. The days all just tend to run together now.**

**Anyways, this is the beginning of their first adventure sort of thing! Great foreshadowing device! Seriously, you guys will be so confused by the end of it. Now that I think of it, you might be a bit confused right now.**

**Alright, so, I was really bored a while a go when I didn't feel like writing, and I actually made this stupid page on Facebook. Cat posts on it sometimes. She likes to share what's going on in her life when she's not off doing something dangerous or brilliant. It's under her full name, 'Catherine Black', so... Yeah, if you have nothing to do, take a peek.**

**Now, I have to go. I really need to get working on one of those projects, because I haven't done anything and it's kind of due tomorrow... Procrastination, it's what I do.**

**See y'all! (Haha, I said y'all)  
><strong>


	11. Distance

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who, but I do own nearly everything else. Not Minneapolis. No, that belongs to… Minnesota? The mayor?**

* * *

><p>"Your… kids?" I asked, staring incredibly at the two children on Nicky's hip.<p>

One of them was a boy, who looked quite a bit like the Nicky I remembered fondly. He had the same long, blond hair, and the same bone structure. However, his eyes weren't blue. They were instead a bright green, like Sarah's eyes.

The other was a girl. She was a bit smaller than her brother, and her face was slightly younger. I assumed there was a slight age difference between them. She looked nothing like Nicky or her brother, and instead closely resembled Sarah. She had the same green eyes, the same long black hair, and the same pale skin.

Then it hit me full on.

Nicky had two children.

Two children… That was enough to make me really think about a lot of things. The first thing my mind dealt with was where my life was going. When Nicky had first been born, I'd decided that I wanted kids. Of course, I wasn't in a relationship, and I hadn't been since. I still needed to find someone I'd like to raise children with. The Doctor… Well, the Doctor was… If it had been possible… He would make a good father, and I wouldn't mind, exactly. He was unavailable, though. Story of my life.

The next thing was that Nicky was eventually going to grow up. Even though I knew that this was the same Nicky I'd tucked in and played with, seeing him like this was odd. Normally, you don't notice gradual change in a person because you're constantly there, and the little things slip past. With this particular scenario, it was as if Nicky had become a different person. I missed the little guy, to be honest.

Nicky grinned. "This is my son, Ian," He shook the boy in his arm slightly. "And my daughter, Catherine."

My eyes focused on the little girl, and my heart paused.

"Kids, this is my aunt Catherine,"

I felt something warm in my hand, and my heart started up again. I threw a smile back at the Doctor, as if to thank him, and then turned back to Nicky and his family. After deciding to put on a brave face for the moment, I smiled.

The next few moments went by in a bit of a blur, at least for me. Sarah left, and Nicky was speaking to me, but I wasn't really listening to any of it. I was staring at the girl whose name was also mine. Had Nicky _really_ named one of his children after me? Of course, it could be that she was named after another Catherine, or maybe they'd just really liked that name. Still, I couldn't help but think she'd been named for me.

"Auntie Cat?"

I blinked and looked to my nephew with a smile, though my mind still wanted to wander to Catherine. "Sorry, what?"

He smiled. "Would you watch these two for a moment?"

I nodded, and stepped towards the children as the Doctor and Nicky turned into another room, or a hallway of some sort. Though I was curious what they were going to talk about, I ignored the urge to ditch the kids and tail them.

"So…" I mumbled as I turned to the kids and flashed an awkward smile. "Hello…"

"Hello." Ian looked confident, and he spoke like a stereotypical smart person.

I bit my bottom lip and looked around the room we were standing in. It was a rather sizable entryway, with a few pictures hanging on the walls and a colorful bouquet of some kind of flower in a vase on the small table against the wall. I was searching for a conversation topic, and the photographs on the walls gave me one. They were the kinds that were taken at school for yearbooks and things. I remembered those.

"Um… What grades are you guys in?"

"I'm a third grader this year, and Cat's a first grader." He looked proud of himself. I'd seen that look on Nicky many times. Whenever he spoke about school, he got that look. Especially after the Doctor left!

"You know," I knelt down to their height, and offered them a grin. "Your dad did pretty good in school."

"Daddy's a genius!" These were the first words that came out of Catherine's mouth. She had a bright look in her eyes.

I nodded. "Yeah, he is," I dropped to the floor and crossed my legs. "One of the smartest people I've ever met. Second to none! Well, one, I guess."

Ian smiled at me, sitting down on the carpet in the space in front of me. "You're just like Daddy said you'd be."

"Am I?" I grinned.

Catherine nodded and sat down beside her brother. "He'll miss you when you're gone."

I opened my mouth to reply, but Sarah's voice made me catch it in my throat. "Dinner!"

* * *

><p>Dinner was good. The food was wonderful, and I was sure to compliment Sarah on her excellent cooking. She told me Nicky had taught her, and I honestly hadn't been very surprised. If he could soak up algebra like a sponge, why not cooking as well?<p>

It had been a bit awkward, though. The Doctor had thrown Nicky a few looks that looked slightly angry to me, and Nicky had been sure to avoid his eyes at all costs. He did, however, return the looks when the Doctor was focused on something else. They never spoke directly to each other. In fact, Nicky was silent for the most part, only speaking to tell Ian to chew with his mouth closed and to excuse himself from the table.

I didn't know where he'd learned such good table manners. I sure hadn't taught them to him.

Afterwards, Nicky had taken the kids to get ready for bed because they had school the next morning, and I'd helped Sarah clean up. The Doctor had wandered off. He'd been strangely distant. Then, once all of the adults were in the same room once more, we'd had the conversation about sleeping arrangements. After a bit of argument, the Doctor was to take the couch, and I would sleep in their guest room.

I was now standing in said guest room. It was of decent size, and the walls were painted a plain beige color. The bed was large, most likely to accommodate couples that might spend the night. Probably Ian and Morgan, who I suppose were called 'Grandma and Grandpa' while they were here. Ian must've been at least sixty by now. Anyways, other than that, the room was bare. Just the way guest rooms are supposed to be.

"Here," Sarah reappeared in the doorway, something red cradled in her hands. "These might be a bit big for you, but they're bound to be more comfortable than those." She jerked her head towards my jeans.

I smiled and accepted the pile of what I now assumed were pajamas with an agreeing nod. "Thanks,"

She nodded as well. "In case I don't see you in the morning, it was nice to meet you."

My brow furrowed slightly. "Am I leaving tomorrow?"

She blinked. "Nick said you were," She mumbled. "He said you'd talked about it."

"Oh, well, maybe he and the Doctor set it up," I nodded. "Yeah, that would make sense. Anyways, it was nice to meet you too."

"Night!" She called as she left, closing the door behind her.

With a sigh, my mind started racing, and I hardly registered as my body started moving to redress myself in the red, silken pajamas.

Although I was fine with leaving the next day, I was curious as to what had made the Doctor and Nicky get so close to each other's throats. They'd always gotten along so well, and now they were so… hostile. I'd never seen the Doctor act hostile before. It was a bit frightening. Nicky was a bit of the same, but I'd seen him get angry and hurt someone before. It wasn't often, but it happened.

I suddenly felt tired, and removed my glasses. I set them on the nightstand beside the large bed and crawled onto it, rubbing my eyes gently as I burrowed myself in the covers. They were warm.

Despite the fact that I felt like my body was going to mentally collapse on me any minute, it took me a while to fall asleep. My mind wouldn't stop. It just kept going, and going, and going.

* * *

><p>My eyes opened slightly to a blurry, bright green shape. I blinked a few times, assuming it was the middle of the night because I was still extremely tired. After allowing a large yawn to escape my lips, I reached over and grabbed my glasses, my hand bumping the green shape as I did so. After I placed them on my nose, I realized that the green shape was the clock that had been beside my glasses. Two thirty.<p>

I swallowed, and my throat scratched itself. I coughed, and decided to go downstairs and get a glass of water. It would be an excuse for me to see the Doctor asleep. I'd never seen him sleep before, and I was honestly starting to think Time Lords didn't have to.

So, I slinked out of bed and dragged myself over to the door. I pulled it open, and dragged my feet down the hallway and stairs. I was slow to move, but that was fine. It wasn't like I was in any hurry. I eventually made my way down the stairs and turned left into the kitchen. There was a light on over the stove, so I didn't bother to turn on the main lights. I just grabbed a cup from the cupboard I remembered from helping Sarah put dishes away and filled it with water from the tap. Then, I turned to go to the living room.

As I found myself in the archway that led to the large living room, I was a bit disappointed. The Doctor wasn't asleep. Actually, he seemed rather awake. He had the TV on, though the volume was turned off. I couldn't tell what he was watching, but two men were conversing, and it looked rather shady. His hands were loosely balled, and supported his jaw as his elbows rested on his knees. His glasses were on, though I didn't think there was any particular reason. He didn't look like he was very focused on the TV. He _did _look rather deep in thought, though.

Finally, I decided to make my presence known.

"Do you ever sleep?"

He jumped about ten feet in the air (and I almost mean that literally) and was facing me faster than as if he were getting shot at. His glasses had slid down his nose a bit, and he looked like a very rugged librarian for a moment. He could sure make a girl feel like reading.

"Don't sneak up on me like that!" He whined, placing his hand on the middle of his chest. "My hearts are pounding!"

I smiled and walked over to him. I had a bit more spring in my step now. I didn't really want to look tired and sluggish around the Doctor, did I? "Do you?"

"What? Sleep?" He asked as he dropped back onto the couch.

I nodded and sat down beside him, admiring what the dim lighting and shadows did for his already handsome face.

He sighed, and rubbed his eye roughly. "Sometimes. I need sleep, just not as much as you," He mumbled. "Speaking of, shouldn't you be sleeping?"

I wiggled the cup in my hands. "Dry throat."

"Oh," He nodded, his eyes focusing on the TV again.

I took a sip of my water, and built up the guts to ask him the thing that had been plaguing my dreams. "What happened between you and Nicky?"

He froze for a moment, and then glanced at me. His eyes lingered for a moment, but then went back to the TV. "You should go back to sleep."

I took that as a 'stupid question, now go away and leave me alone'. So, with the strong, painful feeling of rejection in my gut, I got to my feet and started back towards the guest bedroom.

* * *

><p>We were back in Minneapolis. It was a nice day, sunny and warm with a breeze hard enough to keep the humidity away but gentle enough to not mess up my hair. We were standing across the street from Nicky's workplace (which I'd since learned was his own company) again, and the alley where the TARDIS was parked (parked?) was only a short distance away.<p>

"This is goodbye, then," Nicky smiled at me sadly.

"Well, I'm sure future-me will come and say hi soon enough. Trust me, I have a good memory… Unless I have Alzheimer's… That would be bad."

He grabbed my arm and pulled me rather roughly against him. His arms wrapped around me, and his chin buried itself in my shoulder. He had to crouch a bit due to my lack of height, but it wasn't too bad. I managed to wrap my own arms around him and hug him tightly. His torso was a bit thicker than it was when he was younger… Well, that makes sense.

"You be careful," He mumbled in my ear before releasing me. There was still a smile on his face, but his eyes were wet and leaking a little bit. He was going to start crying.

"I promise," I smiled and reached out to mess up his hair, though it was a bit of a challenge because he'd grown and I hadn't.

He nodded, and faced the Doctor directly for the first time since when we'd first caught up to him in Lab Five. "You'll take care of her." It wasn't a question. It was a direct statement. Either Nicky knew that he would, or was commanding him to.

The Doctor nodded, and the two shook hands. Nicky hugged me one last time, and then crossed the street. As he met the curb on the other side, I saw him reach up and rub his eyes, and his body jerked a few times. Then, though, he turned and waved, and then went inside.

I contemplated going after him for a moment, but then shook my head and turned to the Doctor.

"Let's go."

He stared at the building, his thinking face causing him to furrow his brow and frown a bit. I knew by now that anything I said for the next few moments would be irrelevant, and most likely unheard anyways. So, I kept quiet for a while, waiting for him to finish his train of thought.

Finally, he turned my way, and sighed. "Time to go, yeah?"

I nodded.

He took a deep breath, took one more glance at the building, and then pulled me back to the alley the TARDIS was parked in.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm on cloud nine. Spring break started yesterday, and I get a week off of school. I slept in today for the first time in weeks. It was nice. I do have to clean my room sometime this week, though, which is a pain because my room is huge and covered in clothes. I'll get it done, though... eventually.**

**Oh, and I just wanted to say thanks to everyone for being so patient. School's been crazy, as has life, and I've had a bit of trouble finding time to write recently. Seriously, the last chapter I finished was two weeks ago. I'm close to having another one done, and that's one of the reasons I'm posting this. Another is that I don't want to keep you guys on the edge for too long. **

**So, what'd you think of this chapter? Honestly, it's not one of my favorites. It's alright, and it gets across the point I wanted it to, but still... I'm assuming this has left you all a bit confused. You'll understand eventually. Maybe not soon, but eventually. I'm not sure how many more chapters there will be. It all really depends, I suppose. I never really know how long a story will be until I've finished it. There'll definitely be more chapters that Stuck, though. No doubt about that.**

** So, I'll try and get back into a weekly updating routine again. See you all next week!  
><strong>


	12. Ankles are Profane

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who. I also don't own Mary and Isaac Easty, or any of their children, all of which were real people who lived in the year 1692.**

* * *

><p>I poked my head out the doors of the TARDIS and glanced around. I frowned.<p>

"Is this Earth?" I asked as I stepped out and folded my arms across my chest.

"I dunno, does it look like Earth?" The Doctor called from the Console, his voice barely reaching me through the open doors.

"Well, yeah, it looks like- Hold on, what do you mean 'I dunno'?"

The Doctor finished whatever he was doing at the Console, and hurried to snatch his coat from one of the many supports. He made his way over to me, and examined our surroundings. "Hm… Smells like the seventeenth century." He was completely ignoring my question. "If we're on Earth, that is."

"Doctor, where are we?" I was getting slightly frustrated with him, so the question I'd meant to sound normal came out with a bit more bite.

He pushed his hands into his pockets and grinned down at me. "I told you, I don't know," His voice was high, which I'd noticed was something he did when he was overly elated. "Isn't that brilliant?"

I blinked. "_Why_ don't you know? You should know, shouldn't you?"

He sniffled. "More fun that way." And with that, the conversation was forgotten as he started off.

I snarled a few mean words under my breath, shut the TARDIS doors, and followed him like a lost puppy.

As I slowly made my way, I gave the area another look. We were in a field. The green grasses around us were tall, and tickled my legs until they stopped at my waist. There were a few trees here and there, all of them larger than any of the ones I'd seen back home. I could see flowers poking out of the grass in some places. A ways ahead of us, a dark forest stretched over hills and along the distance to the horizon. The sun hung low over the trees, and I assumed it would be setting soon.

"What do you think, Catherine?" The Doctor called to me as he stepped onto what appeared to be a dirt road. "Is this Earth?"

I quickly made my way out of the tall grasses and reached down to scratch at my itchy knee. This was the worst possible day to wear shorts. "I don't know!" I frowned at him. "You tell me, you're the smart one!"

"Well, yeah, but you're human," He reached up to scratch behind his ear. "If this is your planet, you'd know it sooner than I would."

I scowled at him, but looked around anyways. It seemed like Earth. There was only one sun, and only one moon, which was slightly visible opposite the burning ball of fire.

"Well?"

"I'm not sure!"

"No need to get crabby."

"Well, you're kind of annoying."

"That was rude."

"That's funny, coming from you."

He rolled his eyes and grabbed my hand, deciding to end the argument. I followed him. I didn't really like fighting with him, though sometimes he made it hard not to. Stupid know-it-all Time Lord.

Slowly, we followed the dirt road hoping it would lead us to some form of civilization. Neither of us said anything as we walked, and I suppose that was one of the things that kept us from going at it again. Though the grip was loose, his hand was very recognized in mine. My fingers kept tingling. The way my body reacted to his was completely irrational, but I suppose that's what made it so brilliant.

The road wound around hills and trees, and didn't cut through and part of the land. Being from Minnesota, a largely agricultural state, I'd seen plenty of fields just like this. Nonetheless, it was still a nice escape from city life, and people, and noise. It reminded me a bit of my mom's house.

"What if this leads no where?" I suddenly asked, looking up at the Doctor.

"Catherine, it's a road, it has to lead somewhere." He mumbled, as if obvious to everyone (though that was just him at the moment) save for me.

After a quick glare, we walked silently for a few more moments. The edge of the sun was just beginning to hide itself behind the wall of trees that made up the dark forest. Though the light shined across the tops, nothing seemed to escape the veil of shade beneath them.

The Doctor paused in his step, and I paused with him, curiously watching as he stuck his nose in the air and took a deep breath.

"Is it just me, or does something smell like… What _is_ that?"

I stuck my own nose in the air and sucked the oxygen in through my nostrils. "Manure." I mumbled with a confident nod.

The Doctor flashed me an odd look.

I shrugged. "Minnesota has a lot of cattle farms."

His face twisted momentarily, and then he nodded and started forward again. His hand still holding mine, I had no choice but to follow.

As we walked and the sun continued to set, something that hadn't been visible when we'd started walking had appeared against the orange sky. I could see smoke rising from the edge of the dark forest, though it could've been just past it. No doubt that it hadn't been there for very long, and had only just become visible due to the changing of the sky's color.

"Doctor, look," I tugged on his hand and pointed to the smokestack.

His eyes shifted from the road to where my finger directed him. His brown orbs flashed when he saw what I'd seen. "Oh, you're brilliant." He grinned down at me, swinging our hands gently between us. "Allons-y!"

* * *

><p>"I'm thinking this is definitely Earth," I mumbled as we reached the edge of the small village that had been the source of the smokestack. It had taken us a good half hour to reach our final destination, but we'd managed to make it before nightfall. I'd learned that day was better when you're with the Doctor.<p>

As I mentioned, the village was incredibly small. It looked like there was a single dirt road that ran down the center, connecting everything except for a few small buildings that branched out on smaller roads. The buildings that ran the sides of the main road were very diverse in every aspect except for color. Some were large, some were small; some had vaulted ceilings, some looked to be flat; some had yards in front, some were pressed up against the road. However, they were all the same dull brown color. The kind you see in dry wood.

A woman walked past us, and the Doctor's eyes seemed to follow her. For a moment, I thought he was checking her out. Then I noticed that his eyes were scanning her clothing, which compiled of an itchy looking red dress with a low cut neckline that ran flat across her chest and a pair of heels that looked incredibly uncomfortable.

"I'd say… 1680's, give or take a few years." The Doctor mumbled, leaning closer so a man walking past wouldn't hear. "What d'you think?"

I glanced around one more. "I'm no history major, but that sounds about right."

The Doctor smiled and grasped my hand tighter, beginning to pull me through the crowd of people in the street. Everyone was hurrying. Most men walked quickly, and women moved as fast as they could in those large dresses of theirs. However, they all managed to make time to pause and stare at me for a moment. Their gaze made me feel slightly uncomfortable, and a blush managed to crawl across my nose. To escape their eyes, I looked down at my feet.

I managed to walk like that for a few moments, but then the right side of my body collided with something small and warm. My eyes moved from my feet to whatever I'd bumped into, and landed on a young girl.

The girl didn't look very old; thirteen at the most. Her brown hair was set into a gentle bun atop her head, and her smooth, pallid face was emotionless as she stared at me. Her somewhat colorless eyes burned my skin. My heart picked up pace for a moment, but then the girl turned and kept going.

I swallowed the lump in my throat. "Sorry!" I called to her, before turning and continuing on my way.

"That was odd…" The Doctor mumbled as he glanced over his shoulder, trying to catch a glimpse of the girl.

I nodded, and gripped his hand a bit tighter.

It was another minute or so until I bumped into someone else. An elderly woman, this time. I somehow managed to knock the basket she was carrying out of her arms and onto the street.

"Oh dear, I've dropped something!" She giggled to herself in a gentle British accent as she struggled to bend down and reclaim her things.

Since this woman spoke, I wasn't quite as fearful as I'd been with the girl. To be courteous, I got on my knees and picked up a few apples and a jar of what looked like honey. "I'm sorry," I mumbled as I placed the things in the basket and smiled kindly.

"Oh, things happen, my dear," She smiled, her white hair slipping out of her bun and falling against her face as her green eyes gleamed. "It's perfectly alright."

"I'm afraid your bread isn't, though." The Doctor said as he knelt and picked up a loaf covered in dirt and squished into an irregular shape.

"Life moves on,"

I liked this woman. She made everything seem brighter. "At least let me carry this for you." I said, getting to my feet as the Doctor helped her do the same thing.

She laughed heartily to herself for a moment, and then nodded. "Thank you, sweetheart."

"I may sound odd," The Doctor started as he offered her his arm. I found one being offered to me as well, and greatly accepted. "But would you happen to know the date?"

"I do believe it is the 20th of May, my handsome fellow,"

The Doctor grinned and turned to me for a moment. "She called me handsome."

I rolled my eyes and leaned across him to get a better view of the woman. "Would you mind telling us the year?"

She chuckled. "An odd request, but I shall answer it all the same," She smiled brightly. "The year of our Lord, 1692."

The Doctor sighed. "Twelve years… _That_ close!"

The woman gasped. "Oh, I've been so rude, I haven't even asked of your names!"

"I'm the Doctor," He grinned and jostled his arm about in mine. "And this is Miss Catherine Black."

"A pleasure to meet the both of you. I am Mary Easty."

"The feelings are mutual, Miss Easty." The Doctor smiled again. These two were meant to be, what with all their joyfulness.

"I have not seen either of you in town before. Are you newly arrived, or just passing through?"

"Passing through," I joined their smile fest.

"Then you do not have a place of lodgings?"

The Doctor and I shared a glance, and then shook our heads.

"Well, it's not smart to be here once the sun has set, allow me to house you for the night." We were at the opposite end of the village now and the sun was halfway over the horizon. The sun would be gone in half an hour at the most, and then we would have to sleep outside.

"Thank you, it's much appreciated." I mumbled with a grin.

"Not at all!" Mary grinned, her wrinkled skin stretching taut over her bones. "My home is a fifteen minute walk from here. Better to get there sooner, seeing your clothes." She nodded at my legs.

I looked down at my shorts, and then looked to the Doctor with a confused look on my face.

He chuckled. "Ankles are profane, Catherine."

And with that, we started moving quickly as to get there before nightfall.

* * *

><p>We were all seated around a rather small table. There were nine of us in total. The Doctor and I sat beside each other on one of the longer sides of the table. A young girl, Mary's youngest child, was seated to my other side. One of her four brothers was to her other side, and then her father, Isaac. The other boys were opposite us, and Mary sat on the Doctor's other side. Upon arrival, we'd been told everyone's name. However, all of the boys looked the same to me. They all looked like Isaac. The girl was the only one that held any similarities to Mary.<p>

The minute we'd walked through the door, Mary had pulled me away to the attic of their decent sized farm house. She'd then helped me get into a dress that looked ancient, which made sense when you think about it, because this was 1692.

So, I now sat in an itchy blue dress with a thick, white neckline. I had to keep tugging at it to keep it from choking me. The Doctor, being the pompous, annoying alien that he was, had to make a few comments that no one other than me would understand. I'd then hit him, and he'd tried to redeem himself by saying that I looked 'nice and proper'.

Everyone was talking, and I was interested in all of their conversations. The boys spoke quietly (strange for boys) across the table, and one of them kept flashing me looks. I recalled him as the oldest child in the household, but his name was jumbled just as all the others were. The two children beside me spoke quietly as well. The Doctor had engaged in conversation with Isaac, which made him practically have to shout across the table.

I stabbed a piece of cheese that I'd cut from the large chunk on my plate and gingerly nibbled at is as I looked around the table.

"Miss Black,"

I looked to my left. The young girl had spoken, and was now looking, to me. "Yes?"

"Are you and the Doctor married?"

My heart leapt into my throat, and I nearly choked on my cheese. My eyes bulged for a moment, but I soon grasped composure once more. "Married?" I nearly shouted.

"Of course," The girl blushed. "Why else would you be traveling together? Is he your brother?"

"Her elder brother!" The Doctor grinned at the girl as he leaned on the edge of the table, trying to get a better view.

"Now that you mention it, I can see the resemblance." Isaac muttered with a smile.

I blinked, my glasses sliding down my nose. "You can?"

"Of course," He flashed his teeth, which weren't white, but weren't exactly brown either. "You have the same hair. Do the two of you resemble your mother or your father?"

"Our father," The Doctor glanced at me out of the corner of his eye. "Michael."

At the mention of my _actual_ father, my eyes watered, but I managed to hide it well enough that no one noticed. And, if they did, they didn't say anything. The Doctor did manage to slip a hand beneath the table and hold mine, though.

"You won't mind sharing a room, will you?" Mary asked with a smile. "We've only one guest room, but there are two beds."

I shook my head. "No, that's fine, thank you."

She nodded, and we all went back to our food and conversations. Thankfully, the Doctor could eat with one hand, and didn't make me let go.

* * *

><p>I was prancing around the room I was to share with the Doctor, my hands holding the fabric of the nightgown Mary had lent me for the night. It was soft, and much more comfortable than the dress I'd been wearing since we'd gotten here.<p>

"Catherine, it's an old house, you might just break through the floorboards…" The Doctor mumbled. His eyes were glued to a book he'd found in the room, and his adorable little glasses were perched on his nose.

"I have a _really_ good question," I ignored what he'd said. "If what I was wearing was improper and suspicious, why aren't your suits? I don't think those have even been invented yet!"

He smirked, but didn't look up. "I'm not human, I'm always improper and suspicious."

I rolled my eyes and sat on the edge of his bed, trying to see the small words that were printed in black on the weathered pages. "What you said about the floorboards," I started. "Was that a fat joke?"

He grinned, but his lips didn't move from there. He just kept reading. I followed in his footsteps, and read intently. I didn't know what the story was about, but the language used was interesting. You don't realize how much the words you speak have changed in three-hundred years. It was incredible!

Soon enough, I found my cheek resting gently on the Doctor's shoulder. My neck had gotten tired, and it didn't seem like he paid it any mind, so why not? Though his shoulder was bony and a bit uncomfortable, I enjoyed the contact. When the world around you didn't feel real, it was nice to have something familiar on your skin.

After the Doctor flipped the page a few times, I found my eyes slipping closed. It took them a while, but I was eventually asleep, and completely oblivious.

* * *

><p>I awoke to muffled shouting, and the sound of feet moving quickly on the wooden boards that supported the bed I was in. After blinking a few times and trying to wake myself up, I glanced dazedly around the room. Everything was blurry. The Doctor must've taken my glasses off. Still, I could make out shapes. There was something tall and blue by the square with many colors in it; that was the Doctor near the window. That was really the only thing I cared to examine.<p>

I slowly sat up, the bed creaking beneath my shifting weight. "Doctor?" I asked, reaching out towards the blue blob.

The Doctor stepped towards me, and then my glasses were back on my nose. His fingers gently brushed my temples, and I felt a shiver go down my spine. Then, he went back to the window. He pushed it open, sure to be quiet as I got to my feet and went to stand beside him.

Out on the lawn in front of the house, men stood bearing torches and what looked like papers. One stood in front of the others. He was a tall man, though his portly belly made him appear shorter, and he was without hair. A large mustache sat beneath his nose.

"You do not have a choice," He shouted towards the house. If anyone was out there, I couldn't see them; at least not from this angle. "The warrant has been issued, and you are under arrest for crimes against God!"

"Doctor-"

"Shh!" He hushed me, staring intently at the scene below.

"On what grounds is this warrant?" It took me a moment, but I soon recognized the voice as Isaac's. He must've been on the porch.

"Upon the treachery that a Miss Mercy Lewis is experiencing as we speak," The portly man said, raising his torch slightly. "You have been accused, once more, of witchcraft, Mrs. Easty, and you're release was an error!"

"Witchcraft-?"

"Catherine, be quiet!" The Doctor snapped.

I shut my mouth, and once again paid close attention. Mary didn't put up any restraint as she stepped calmly to the group of men, who all took a small step back when she got about fifteen feet away. She stopped, bowed her head, and allowed them to pull her away.

The last thing I could bear to hear before tearing myself away from the window was the sound of shouts. Shouts for Mary, from her children and husband.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I've caught up! Yes, spring break allowed me to finish another two chapters! And, since this will be a new trimester, I shouldn't have to much work. Hopefully I'll be completely back on the theoretical horse in a few weeks. Oh, and my basketball is shorter! The fall season's over, but I play spring (I'm just that dedicated) and at least it's only an hour and a half twice weekly. And I have a few weekends off.**

**So, Netflix finally got Series 6, and I watched all thirteen (or was it twelve?) episodes in two days. I must admit, I was confused for a very long time. Then I figured it out, and I started going 'Oh, Moffat, you brilliant old thing!' because he truly is brilliant. I think his job would be my dream job. Writing the Doctor's adventures would be amazing! Don't you think? Or directing, that would be fun, too. I'll stick to writing fanfiction for now...**

**This is the beginning... Yes, the beginning of the middle. I daydreamed about this particular adventure for weeks! It was wonderful to finally get it down on paper, and I think it turned out fairly decent. I think it takes up three chapters, so just stick with me. Actually, four chapters. Sorry. **

**Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed it! And thank you for all the support, guys! You're amazing! **

**3  
><strong>


	13. The Salem Witch Trials

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who. I don't own Salem, Massachusetts, and I don't own the Witch Trials. This story is based on actual events, but many things have been changed.**

* * *

><p>We were all sitting in dim candle-light. There was a fire in the hearth, but it did little to warm any of us. Especially Isaac, who'd just lost his wife. He was sitting as far away from everyone as he could, folding in on himself in the corner of the room. The eldest of the boys held the youngest in his arms, whispering reassurance to them. The two other boys, mere teenagers, were silent and avoided the eyes of everyone else. The Doctor and I were beside each other on the smaller couch in the room. He held my hand, but had that serious look on his face.<p>

I tugged gently on his hand. "Doctor…"

He cast a glance my way, but then turned back to Isaac. "Isaac, I need you to tell me what's happened," He mumbled, inclining his head slightly. He looked dangerous. I released his hand.

Isaac shook his head and turned towards the wall, his hands running themselves through his graying hair.

After a moment, someone spoke for him. "Doctor, did my mother seem a woman of sin to you?" It was the oldest son who'd spoken, the one holding the children. They were still cradled in his arms, but his attention had been redirected. His bright green eyes were set on the Doctor.

The man beside me shook his head. "No, not at all,"

"Keep that in mind when I tell you what she's been accused of," He stood and moved to a chair, setting the two children down gently. "The authorities are convinced that my mother is a witch."

"I caught that, but _why_?" The Doctor stood, and tucked his hands in his pockets. "What's happened?"

"There are girls in the village, several, who suffer from an illness," The oldest said. "They claim it to be witchcraft, and my mother to be one of many witches inflicting it upon them."

"But witches aren't real, are they?" I asked, earning a glance from the Doctor. The man still responded, though.

"I don't know," He mumbled. "However, I do know that, if they are, my mother is not one of them."

For several moments, we were all silent. I avoided everyone's eyes, and focused on everything that had just been said. I'd never believed in witches and wizards. I'd always thought they were fiction, created to scare and entertain. Then again, anything was possible, I suppose. Still… witches?

"I believe we all should get some sleep. It's been a long night." The man lifted the children again, and carried them off to another part of the house. The two teenage boys followed, and the Doctor and I were soon after. He looked at Isaac, still cowering the corner, and then we headed back to the guest room we were sharing. He'd grabbed my hand again, and I held it tightly. He didn't seem dangerous anymore, only deep in thought.

"Doctor," I whispered, huddling myself against his side. "Witches aren't real, are they?"

He threw me a look that said 'are you serious?'. "I told you the story about the Carrionites and Shakespeare."

We stepped back into our room, and I nodded. "Just making sure," I mumbled.

The Doctor paced over and threw himself onto his bed. He folded his arms behind his head, and stared intently up at the ceiling. He crossed his ankles, though his feet hung off the bed. I followed his lead, and sat down on my own. I tried to cross my legs Indian-style, but the nightgown I was wearing made it difficult so I settled for sitting on the edge of the mattress.

"What are you thinking?"

He sighed, and rolled onto his side so he was facing me. "Something's not right," He mumbled. I could practically see the smoke pouring out of his ears as the wheels in his head turned. "It's not the Carrionites, I'm not even sure it's aliens."

My brow furrowed. "What else could it be? Do you think the girls could actually be sick? Mentally, maybe?"

He groaned and ran his hands back and forth through his hair, making it extend this way and that. "I need to meet these girls. See what their symptoms are." He sucked in a large breath and held it for a moment. "We might have to stay for a while."

I nodded, and shifted to lie down on the rough mattress. "So this is how it starts, huh?"

"Sorry?"

"All of the stories," I mumbled, rolling on my side to lie just as he was. "This is how they start."

A thoughtful look appeared on his face, and he nodded against the pillow beneath his head. "I suppose they do, don't they?" He grinned. "Congratulations, Catherine Black! You're an official 'traveling buddy' now."

I chuckled and rolled onto my back. "So," I ignored his last statement. "What's the plan?"

"Well," He folded his arms behind his head again. "I'm sure we could convince Samuel to take us into town, maybe introduce us to one of the sick girls."

I nodded, and closed my eyes. I was perfectly content to just fall asleep, but then a thought occurred to me, and they flashed open again. "Doctor?"

"Yeah?" His eyes were closed as well, and I wondered if he was really tired or if he was just trying to sleep because there was nothing else to do.

"What's going to happen to Mary?"

He was silent for the longest time, and for a moment I thought he'd actually fallen asleep. "I don't know." Once more, his inability to lie to me showed through his voice.

"Doctor…"

A heavy sigh came from him. "Those accused of witchcraft…" He paused, and sighed again. "Those accused of witchcraft are hanged until death."

My stomach flipped, and my eyes watered. No one deserved to die, especially no one as nice as Mary. "Oh…"

"Sorry," He mumbled. His chocolate eyes were open again, and they were focused sadly on me. "I should've kept that to myself."

I shook my head. "I was the one who asked." I buried my head in the pillow beneath my head, messing up my straight brown hair even more. "Can't take it back, might as well accept it. Goodnight, Doctor."

"Goodnight, Catherine."

* * *

><p>I felt awkward, to say the least. This dress was so large and it was hard to walk in. I wasn't used to such heavy clothing. Still, here I was, walking down a dirt road in a dress and heels. Thankfully, the Doctor had my arm wound in his, able to support me when I fell.<p>

We'd just arrived in town moments ago. It hadn't taken us long to convince Samuel (who I'd learned was the eldest son) to lead us here. He told us that he'd been meaning to go anyways. Though I wasn't sure what we intended to do here, I was interested in what was going on. As a child, history had always been my favorite school subject. Not to be confused with geography. That class sucked.

No one was shooting me odd looks this time. I assumed that it was because I was dressed as everyone else was. After all, ankles weren't 'proper'. I was thankful to be able to walk around unnoticed. It made me feel a bit less insecure about invading another generation's time.

For a few minutes, I thought the Doctor had a plan and was leading us in the direction we needed to go. However, after examining his expression, and realizing that we were just walking up and down the main road, I came to the conclusion that he in fact had _no clue_ what to do.

"Maybe we should try talking to the locals," I suggested. "They must know more about what's going on than we do."

"Oh," He smiled, and looked at me with this cheesy look in his eyes. "See, this is why I like you so much! You're not just along for the ride, you're one of the engineers!"

Though thankful for the praise, I pulled him off to the side of the road, towards an elderly man who was busy sweeping the wooden porch of what looked to be some kind of pharmacy.

"Excuse me," I was surprised that I had the confidence to speak to him. I was normally so shy around people I didn't know.

"Why, hello, sweetheart!" The man smiled at me kindly, pausing in his eager sweeping.

I smiled back. The people here were so nice! "Yes, I was just wondering if you could tell us about these witches? We're a bit… new here."

"Oh, it's a frightful story," His eyes shined at the word 'story', and I had no doubt that he enjoyed telling stories; maybe he'd even written something nice before. "Some very nice girls are being mercilessly attacked, day and night! I say they start hanging the evildoers before they hurt someone else, poor girls…"

"Are you sure they're witches?"

The man's face flashed in anger, and I suddenly knew that I should've kept my mouth shut.

"Thank you for your time," The Doctor mumbled quickly, pulling me away before I could do any more damage. As we headed in the opposite direction, he leaned down so his mouth was near my ear. "Not sure how much good that did."

"Sorry, but I'm new at this. Cut me some slack."

He rolled his eyes, and looked up and down the road. "Let's find Samuel, maybe he can give us some direction."

I nodded in agreement, and we headed back down the road in the direction the Easty family house was. It didn't take long to find the man we were looking for, because he was arguing rather loudly with a man twice the age and size of him. I wondered who he was as we approached.

"She's not, the girls are lying!" Samuel shouted, his fists clenched at his sides. "She's a woman of God, who would not sin unless impossible to do otherwise!"

"How can you accuse young girls, and that many, of lying to an entire town? Samuel, you're just as bad as your mother, now leave this place in peace!"

Samuel sneered, but turned and didn't say anything else as he walked away. His shoulders were hunched, and his brow and jaw were set. He looked ready to kill the first living thing that spoke to him.

"Samuel!"

He turned to us, his sneer sticking to his face, though wearing down slightly. Slowly and with malice, he dragged himself in our direction. We met him halfway, and the Doctor continued.

"Do us a favor and point us in the right direction, please." He grinned, and his hand moved to gently hold mine, attracting the momentary attention from Samuel. "We're trying to find one of the 'afflicted' girls."

He pulled his eyes from our hands, and looked around. Finally, he raised his hand and pointed over the Doctor's right shoulder. "Miss Ann Putnam and her mother," He snarled under his breath, lowering his hand. "Follow them around and you're bound to find something."

The Doctor nodded, and Samuel turned to leave us behind. He stepped between two of the dirtier buildings, and disappeared from sight. When I turned to the Doctor, he was turned away from me. His eyes were on the person Samuel had pointed to. I followed his example.

"Catherine, isn't that the girl you bumped into yesterday?"

I squinted at the figure, and realized that he was right. Though my eyesight was horrible, the road wasn't that far across, and I'd know those eyes anywhere. Those cold, blank, gray eyes. She was with a woman. Her mother, according to Samuel. This woman was tall and bore the same gray eyes. Her face was far more weathered, and her mouth was set in a tight line.

"Yeah…" I nodded. "Should we follow her?"

The Doctor grinned, and then pulled me along. I tripped over the fabric of my dress, but somehow managed to keep myself upright as the Doctor roughly tugged me behind him. When we found ourselves about fifteen feet away from them, we stopped, and watched. They stood where they were for a while, speaking with another woman who wouldn't stop petting Ann's hair. Finally, after what seemed like hours of cautiously glancing at the group to make sure they weren't leaving, they moved. They headed off down the street, and the Doctor and I slowly and inconspicuously (well, we tried. We might not have succeeded, but we tried) followed.

They slowly progressed to the end of the town that the Doctor and I had first come from. They made their way into one of the largest buildings. It was tall, with four windows on the upper floor, and a tower- like a bell tower- atop the vaulted roof. A swell of people were walking in with them, all of them either angry or sad.

"Is that a church?" I asked.

The Doctor waggled his eyebrows. "Only one way to find out!" And with that, we were off again. He pulled me quickly until we were only a few steps from the building's wooden porch. Then, we stepped past the threshold, through many people, and inside.

It wasn't a church, as I'd thought. There were rows of wooden chairs with a fence in front of them. A gateway led to the clear front floor, where there were three tables against the far wall. When I saw the initial set up, one place came to mind. I'd never actually been there, but law shows showed them all the time.

"It's a courthouse."

The Doctor's eyes were wide, and his face was pale. He was frozen in place.

"Doctor?"

He remained frozen for a few more seconds, and then grasped my arm tightly and pulled me out of the building. He shoved past people trying to get inside, earning several nasty comments and many angry glares. He ignored them. If there was anything the Doctor was good at, it was ignoring things, whether they are good or bad. He even ignored me as I shouted his name, and asked him what was going on. He just kept pulling until we were between two of the smaller buildings. The light was dim there, but I could still see his face.

"Doctor, what is it?"

His eyes flashed to mine, and he roughly grabbed me by my shoulders. "Oh, Catherine, I'm so _thick_!" He gasped. Something in his eyes told me he'd just realized something. Something he –or possibly both of us- should've seen yesterday.

"Sorry?"

"I'm old and thick! My brain cells are _dying_!"

"What is it?" I nearly shouted. I wanted to know already.

"The witch trials of Salem, Massachusetts."

The words rang a bell. I remembered them from my freshmen US history course. I couldn't remember what they meant if my life depended on it, but I knew them.

"I should've realized the _moment_ Mary told us her name. Ugh, how could I be so _stupid_?" He released my shoulders and turned away, reaching up to run his hands through his hair.

"Everyone misses things…" I mumbled.

He ignored me, and started banging the heel of his palm into his forehead. "Oh, think, think, think," He said. I had a strong feeling it was mostly to himself. "1692, witches, hangings, think, think, _think_!"

"Doctor…" He ignored me and continued walking in circles. He was mumbling to himself, words spilling from between his pink lips at a million miles-an-hour. I couldn't tell what he was saying. He kept hitting his head, as if that would get whatever information he kept in there flowing. Desperate to get his attention, I did the only thing I could think of.

"Doctor!"

Scream at him.

He paused in his step, and stared at me wide eyed. He reminded me of a deer caught in the headlights of an oncoming truck. He blinked at me a few times, completely frozen.

"Let's just go look it up in the library."

A fire lit in his eyes, and a smirk spread across his lips. Then, he took several quick steps past me, grabbing my small hand as he went.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yes, I realize the Doctor doesn't look things up in the library, like, ever. However, I figured that he couldn't remember this time because this is US history, and not British history, which he seems to thrive in. That's just how my brain took it, though yours make take it another way if you wish to.**

**I think there are two more chapters that go with this particular adventure. And - if my memory serves me right, which it normally does - the next one leaves you guys on a bit of a cliffhanger. Just letting you know in advance so you can mentally prepare yourselves. These upcoming chapters were SO much fun to write, you guys have absolutely no idea. **

**Oh, and I went back and read Stuck over, and it got me thinking. Does anyone else feel like it seems as if I've been slacking a bit on this story? At least for a few chapters. I couldn't help but think how much better Stuck was. Maybe it was just the concept, but I believe Stuck was just a lot better. So, I've sworn to work harder on this. I want to bring it back up to the standard it was. **

**Anyways, thanks for reading! I'm gonna leave you and go enjoy the _beautiful_ weather we're having. Seriously, we're breaking records for the highest temperature in the month of March. Yeah, it's, like, seventy degrees Fahrenheit here.**

**Bye, my lovers!  
><strong>


	14. Ann Putnam

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who. This story is based on actual events, though many aspects have been changed.**

* * *

><p>The Doctor's chin was in the palm of his hand, supported by the elbow he'd set on the table. His glasses were on his nose. Though I knew that he didn't need them, I still found them adorable. He was intently focused on the book that was sitting on the table. After a few hours of searching, we'd found something about the Salem Witch Trials. I was reading over his shoulder. Or, I was at least trying to. His scent kept wafting through my nose, and made it incredibly hard to focus.<p>

When I did managed to focus, I learned quite a bit. Mary had been accused by multiple girls, and then she'd been sentenced to death. She'd been hanged with seven others on September 22nd, 1692. It was hard to read that, and not want to do anything to change it. She was one of the most wonderful people I'd ever met. She should be able to live out her life, and meet her grandchildren.

"Here we are!" The Doctor exclaimed, stabbing his pointer finger onto the page on the right. "The actual cause was never discovered. No one knows exactly _what_ happened."

"So we've got a clean slate?" I asked.

He nodded. "Nothing to go on." He ran his hand through his hair and pulled his glasses off. "Blimey, we've got our work cut out for us."

"Where do we start?" I gingerly pulled myself up to sit on the table.

"Well," He rubbed his eyes and put his glasses back on. "I suppose we'll have to talk to a few of the girls. And some of the 'witches'. Maybe some of the townsfolk again."

"Could we visit Mary?"

His eyes were glued to my face. I felt like I was in the spotlight. I didn't like it. So, I looked down at my feet, as if it would get him to look away.

"Catherine, you have to understand that bad things happen-"

"Yeah, I know, but could we see her?"

He was silent for a moment, his eyes fixed to my face as if he was trying to see what was going on in my mind. Something in me thought he actually might be able to. Even though I'd gotten to know him so well, there were still things I didn't know.

Finally, he nodded. "Sure,"

I nodded in return. "Awesome," I slipped off the table and onto my feet again. "Where do you wanna start?"

"Well," He reached up to casually run his hand through his hair, and then rubbed one eye beneath his glasses. "Let's start with the witches." He stood and grabbed his overcoat from the back of the wooden chair he'd been sitting on. He flung it onto his shoulders, and shot me a smile. "Allons-y?" His hand popped out to me.

I grinned, and reached out and took it. Then, we started back towards the village.

* * *

><p>I clung to the Doctor's side as we slowly paced through the long hallway of the prison. It was nothing like the prisons I'd seen on TV back home. Those had white walls and doors with locks; there had been security. This one was more like something you'd see in an old western, only less complicated. On either side of me, groupings of metal bars were separated by wooden posts. Men leaned through the bars on the left, and women on the right. All of their faces were gaunt and expressionless, their eyes dull and without feeling.<p>

A large, gangly man was several steps ahead of us. We'd met him outside. He'd stopped us. The Doctor had solved the problem by flashing the psychic paper (I still wasn't used to that). I'd leaned forward to sneak a peek at what he'd made it say, and found myself a little upset when I read that he'd labeled himself a doctor of the mind and me his maid servant. However, then we entered the prison and all thoughts of anger disappeared.

As we walked past, my eyes were attracted to a woman whose pale skin stretched over her bones so sharply I was afraid she'd fall to pieces. Her eyes bulged out of her head, and her skin was splotchy and yellow. One image came to mind. An image of the Jews of the Holocaust.

"Do they feed them at all?" I whispered to the Doctor, staring at the woman.

He squeezed my hand comfortingly, but didn't reply. Most likely because he knew I wouldn't like the answer.

We walked on for a few more moments, and then the gangly man stopped. He unlocked one of the multiple iron-bar doors with keys he'd had on his belt, and opened the door.

"You'll have to go in," He said. "The witches aren't allowed outside their cells for visitors."

The Doctor pulled me inside, and I felt a shudder go down my spine as the gangly man slammed the bars shut. The sound that came from it bounced off the stone walls. Once the sound faded, I looked to the people sitting on the floor of the cell. There were at least twenty, all of them different ages and appearances. My hazel eyes scanned and scanned, and then they met the person I was looking for. She was huddled in the corner, her shawl pulled tightly around her. She looked sickly.

"Who are they…?" I heard a man whisper to someone from the other side of the cell.

"Maybe they've been accused, as well?"

Suddenly, the room burst into whispers. The Doctor wormed through a group of people, now standing, pulling me behind him. I mumbled apologies to the people I bumped into, though I tried to avoid their eyes. They were still hollow, and that scared me.

"Mary?" The Doctor called once we were through the crowd.

She shifted her shawl, and her eyes lit up. I was relieved. At least not everyone lost that spark of life in this place.

"Miss Black? Doctor?"

I smiled. "Isaac sends his love." I didn't know why I said it. I suppose because that's what I'd want to hear if I were put in prison. Not Isaac, though…

"Oh, child, it's wonderful to see you!" She was quickly on her feet, and wrapped me in her arms. I happily returned the hug. "But wait," She forcefully pushed me away. There was a petrified look on her face as she tightly held my shoulders in her frail hands. "You haven't… Have you been accused?"

"No!" I shook my head. "No, not at all. We came to talk to you."

"We're trying to figure out what's happening," The Doctor said, offering her a gentle smile. "You're willing to answer a few questions, aren't you?"

"Of course!" With that, she pulled us both down to sit on the floor with her. It was hard to sit in the large dress I was wearing, but I somehow managed, and could still feel the cold, cobblestone floor beneath me.

"What do you want to know?"

My eyes shifted to the Doctor questioningly. He jerked his head, telling me to give it a stab. I turned back to Mary, and thought up a place to start.

"When did it all start? The witch thing, I mean."

"All of it? Well, let's see," She clasped her hands in front of her. "Oh, years ago. Um, 1688, I believe; same year as the explosion."

"Explosion?" The Doctor leaned forward onto the balls of his feet. Unlike me, he was crouched. "What explosion?"

"You haven't heard the story?" She asked, looking between the both of us. We both shook our heads. His hair flopped around a bit, while mine stayed in its bun (Little Mary, as I'd started calling her, had insisted on doing it that morning). "Well, it's quite fantastic. Something fell from the sky one night. All of the people in Salem heard the crash, and saw an explosion, but when we went to look for the damage, we found nothing. No one could find any damage anywhere."

"Well, that's…" The Doctor took a deep breath. "Odd."

"Oh, it was!"

I glanced at the Doctor. He was deep in thought, and I decided to let him think. "Mary, the girls, what sort of things do they do? Why do people think they're being attacked by witches?"

"All sorts of nonsense," She uttered, frowning. "They twitch, and move oddly, and scream in pain. They say that while a 'witch's' head is inclined, their necks are broken. They murmur gibberish."

"Do you know where we could find one?"

She looked down at her hands in thought. "Two of the most active live in the Putnam household. Look there."

I nodded, and got to my feet. I brushed the wrinkles and dust off of my dress, and smiled down at her. The Doctor stood as well.

"Mary, we're going to do everything we can to help," He said with a solemn face. "That much I can promise."

"Your efforts are appreciated greatly," Mary stood as well, nodding with a curtsy. "And, if I may ask a favor, tell Isaac and the children I miss them?"

I reached out to put her frail frame into my arms. I didn't want to leave her here in this dark, cold prison. "Of course." I released her and went to stand at the Doctor's side again.

She inclined her head. "It was wonderful to see you, my dears, and good luck in your investigation."

We both shot her one last smile, and then turned to go call the gangly man to open the door and let us out.

* * *

><p>The Doctor and I were standing at the gate to a decent sized house a few minutes out of town. It was made of dark wood, warn to a light brown in some places. There were a few small children running around in the yard. Two girls were playing with dolls, and a boy had a toy horse and was making it gallop around the area he was sitting.<p>

"Should we go in?" I asked, looking up at the Doctor.

He took a deep breath, and then nodded, slowly pushing the gate open and stepping onto the bright green grass of the yard. I tentatively followed, watching the children as we walked towards the front door. They stared at us with wide eyes. They'd all ceased what they'd been doing.

I tore my eyes away from them and watched the Doctor's back. We stopped at the front door, and he reached out to knock. I swallowed the developing lump in my throat, and reached for the Doctor's hand. I didn't really even notice what I was doing. That's how often we held hands. Other than gently gripping my hand in return, he didn't react to my touch. I wondered if he felt the same spark fly between our separate skins that I felt.

Suddenly, the door opened and a man with a sour face stood in the frame. "May I help you?"

The Doctor pulled the physic paper out of his pocket. "I'm the Doctor, and this is my assistant, Ms. Black," He said in a convincingly official voice.

"We did not send for a doctor." The man mumbled, his brow furrowing suspiciously.

"Yes, well, I heard about your daughter and just figured I'd come and take a look…" The Doctor got on his tippy-toes and tried to look past the large man. He set himself back on his feet and grinned at the grumpy man. "Is she home?"

The man stared at him for a moment, but then nodded and stepped back to allow us to enter. I offered him a curt nod upon entry, but he ignored it and shut the door.

"She's in there." He jerked his head towards a door to the right. It was open slightly, and little light shined through the crack. "You have half an hour." With that, he spun on his heel and left us beside the door.

The Doctor grabbed my hand and pulled my gingerly through.

The first step I took into the room was challenging. Not because I was having a hard time walking, but there were things covering the floor. Paper, stuffed animals, you name it and it would be there. It was also a bit dark, so it was a challenge to know where things were and weren't. A young, familiar girl was sitting in the far corner of the room with her back to us. Her right arm was placed on a table, and her elbow was moving from side to side.

The Doctor cleared his throat, and there was a quiet sound as the girl dropped whatever she was doing and turned around.

Ann Putnam, the girl I'd bumped into our first day here, was staring at us. She never blinked, and her face was completely blank of emotion. She looked a bit creepy, to be honest. Kind of like those little girls and boys in horror movies that end up being the devil or something. Her eyes flickered to mine for a moment, and I felt my stomach jolt. I moved to stand slightly behind the Doctor, and her eyes moved back to him.

"You're Ann then, yeah?" He asked.

She just stared.

"Well?"

Her lips pursed, and she slowly got to her feet, standing with her hands clasped in front of her. "Yes…" She finally spoke, though it sounded literally painful.

"I'm the Doctor, and this is Catherine."

I raised a hand to wave. "Hello…" I mumbled, still afraid of the little girl.

"We'd like to ask you a few questions, if that's alright?"

She stared at him, her eyes wide. "You're different than the others…" She whispered. Her voice was scratchy and she stuttered over her words here and there.

The Doctor's brow furrowed. "What d'you mean?"

She took a few steps closer. "Can you help us…?"

"Help who?"

A loud crash came from the other room, the one we'd just come from, followed by a scream. The Doctor turned to me. "Stay here," He said before charging through the door like a superhero. I wanted very much to follow him. I was extremely scared of being alone with Ann. However, I didn't budge. I stayed right where I was.

I turned slowly to find her staring at me with those unfeeling eyes again.

"I want to show you something pretty…" She whispered, turning back to the table she'd been sitting at. She pulled one of its drawers open, and pulled something from it. She cupped it in her hands, keeping it from my eyes, and turned back around. Slowly and without looking up from her hands, she crossed the room to me. I wanted to turn and run to hide behind the Doctor, but my legs were frozen. My heart beat rapidly against my ribcage as she approached, and my hands started to shake in their cold sweat.

When she was only a few feet away, she looked up at me. For the first time since I'd met her, I saw emotion shine through her eyes.

"I'm sorry."

That emotion was sadness.

She opened her hands, and something black flew from them towards me.

Before I fell into darkness, I was able to shout one word.

"Doctor!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ah, and there's the cliffhanger I told you all about! Any ideas? Any whatsoever? I can't wait til you guys read the next one. Oh, that one was so much fun! **

**Anyways, I decided to post this a day early. I had a sick day and got some writing done (I should've been doing my homework, but whatever), so... yeah. Of course, I watched a bit of TV as well, and spent the entire day in my pajamas. My mom took me to see a doctor (not THE Doctor, sadly), and I'm negative for strep throat, which is what we thought I had. **

**Do any of you think Ann is a bit creepy, or is it just me? Because, seriously, there's nothing creepier than a small child who doesn't blink or speak. That's what horror stories are made of. I originally had it more creepy, but decided to make it... less...**

**I have a feeling there was something I wanted to tell you guys, but I forgot... I think... Not sure what it was... Oh well, I'll think of it eventually...**

**Thanks for reading! I love reading your comments and hearing what you have to say. It just makes me feel so good inside.**

**Love you guys! Bye!  
><strong>


	15. The Habitas

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who. Though this is a work of fiction, the Salem Witch Trials really happened, and many innocent people died.**

* * *

><p>Everything was dark. I figured I was sleeping. I tried to open my eyes and wake up, but I couldn't. My head hurt, but I couldn't really feel it. That sounds crazy, but it was true. It was like I was there, and I knew what was happening, but someone else was feeling it. It was very confusing.<p>

_Hush, child…_

I'd just heard a voice that wasn't my own. A voice that was quiet and kind. Perhaps I really _was_ sleeping. Then again, I didn't hear things when I was sleeping. Dreaming, perhaps? Maybe I was in a coma? Could people hear things when they were in a coma? Oh, I could be blind!

_Cease thinking, you'll just make it worse for both of us…_

Now I was truly confused.

_As you should be. This doesn't happen to everyone, and your mind wasn't made for it…_

I could hear a voice, out beyond the darkness and the other voice I kept hearing. It was nothing more than a loud hum, but the voice was just as familiar as my own. It was the Doctor's voice. He was shouting my name. I wanted to shout back to him, but I couldn't speak if I wasn't awake.

_You're not sleeping, child! _

The voice in my head sounded aggravated.

_Aggravated doesn't even _begin_ to describe how I feel…_

_Yes, well you're bugging me just as much! _I found myself thinking to the other voice.

_I apologize…_

At this point, I would've shaken my head and turned away, though I found I wasn't in control of my body. To be honest, I wasn't sure what was going on. I knew I wasn't asleep, as the voice had told me.

_Um, excuse me, voice thing? _I was going to ask it what was going on.

_I've taken control of your body, and my apologies for that, by the way. I didn't really have another choice. If it hadn't been you, it would've been someone else…_

Suddenly, my eyes opened and the world came into view. I could see the familiar face of the Doctor above me. He looked slightly panicked, but the emotion that jumped out at me was one that I'd never seen on his face before. It was fear.

_Why is he above me?_ I asked the voice.

_Oh, we're lying on the floor, _It almost sounded a bit chipper. _And my name is Pataca, not _the voice_…_

I ignored _Pataca_, and returned my focus to the Doctor. His hands were on either side of my head, though I couldn't feel them. The flames that normally came with his hands were nonexistent. I couldn't even really feel his hands. I could just see his arms, and acknowledge that he was in fact touching me.

_Why can't I feel him?_ Even my thoughts to Pataca were a bit panicked.

_Like I said, _She started. _I've taken control of your body. All of your senses are mine for now._

The Doctor looked up and away from me, and when his face returned to my view I could see that the fear and panic had been replaced by fury. Then, he must have gotten to his feet because his body appeared to rise. He stepped away from me, and I willed my head to follow him. It wouldn't budge.

_Would you mind watching him for me?_ I asked. At this point, I was scared out of my mind (no pun intended) and he was the single thread that kept me attached to my sanity.

_Of course…_

My head moved, though I didn't feel it, and I could see the Doctor again. He was looming over little Ann, his hands gripped into tight fists at his sides. His mouth was moving, but I couldn't hear anything. I wanted to hear him. As if on cue, his voice reached my ears loud and clear. He was shouting at her.

"What've you done?" He yelled. "What have you done to her?"

Ann was silent.

"She's fine,"

I was suddenly very confused. That had been my voice. I'd said that, but I hadn't. And then I reminded myself that Pataca was in control of my body, which meant my speech as well as my movements.

_What are you doing?_

_If I don't explain what's happening, he'll kill the girl, and kill Recta in the process._

_He wouldn't hurt a fly!_

_I'm not taking any risks._

"She's alright, and she's safe," My voice echoed through the room again. "I won't harm her, I promise."

My perspective changed, and suddenly the Doctor was much closer. I assumed that Pataca had gotten us to our feet, and possibly taken a few steps towards him.

His eyes narrowed. "What are you?"

"We are the Habitas." Ann spoke, causing the Doctor to spin on his heel and face her. "And we never meant to harm the humans."

"We realize the things that have happened because of our arrival, and our hearts ache for the loses." My voice came again.

"Before," The Doctor said, looking between me and Ann several times. "You asked me if I could help you. Help you with what?"

"We will show you," Ann mumbled, stepping towards him and grabbing his hand.

Pataca moved towards the door, and I lost sight of the Doctor. I felt my stability slip slightly, and tried to reach out to him.

_No, no, keep an eye on the Doctor!_

My view changed, and the Doctor was in sight again. Relief flushed through me, but it was wiped away when he caught sight of me watching him and glared.

_He's not glaring at you, he's glaring at me,_ Pataca reassured me. In my mind, it didn't matter. It still hurt.

From that point on, Pataca was sure to walk behind the Doctor and Ann. Even if she had stolen my body and left me with nothing but my mind, she was still extremely kind. From this place, I was able to see the Doctor at all times and he wouldn't glare at me. I longed to hold his hand again. To hold onto him and never let go. Even though he was right in front of me, I missed him terribly.

* * *

><p>It had taken hours to get wherever Pataca and Ann were taking the Doctor, and my eyes never wavered from him once. Even though I couldn't feel it, I was sure my legs would be aching in a day or a so. We were all silent as we walked. I wished that the Doctor would've told a story or something. His voice would've made everything much less nerve-wracking<p>

"Here we are," Ann said, stopping in the middle of a wide open field. There was nothing in sight for miles. She reached into her shoe and pulled out a small sphere. There was an indent on it, curving in. She used her thumb to press on the indent, and the air in front of us wavered green for a moment before revealing a large chunk of rusted metal.

"Four years ago, our ship failed us and we crashed to this planet." Ann seemed to be doing all of the speaking. Perhaps Pataca was being extremely considerate, and was speaking as little as possible because she'd realized that her speaking without my knowledge felt a bit odd.

"We soon found that we could not survive here on our own for very long, so we inhabited one of the families nearest to here. Once we realized what an effect we had on their bodies, we left and tried to survive on our own again. However, after these past years, we were all dying. Survival comes before all, and the humans would live, so we claimed a few more. We tried not to remain in them for too long, but humans were not developed to share their bodies, and many of them exhibited the same behavior even once we'd left them. Hence why there are only four of us and several of the 'accusers'.

"We've been waiting, Doctor, but no one was ever sent to save us. We were never brought back home. And then I heard your hearts. I'm the head of our Pod, so my hearing and sight are acute. You are not human, and you are our only chance to return home."

I found myself feeling sorry for the Habitas. They'd been separated from their home for four years. That sounded horrible. However, I still wanted my body back.

"So you want me to take you home?" The Doctor asked. He didn't look angry anymore, and I knew he'd gladly help them. If there was one thing the Doctor was happy to give to anyone, it was home.

Ann nodded. "My sisters and I will gladly erase the memory of us in the 'afflicted' girls and leave with you."

The Doctor turned to me, and glared. "You'll do the same."

"Of course…"

_No, don't erase my memory._

_It is for the best. Your race does not know we exist, and it is best to keep it that way._

_I'm from the future! I travel through time and space with the Doctor, and I know that you exist! Please, let me keep these memories._

Pataca was silent for a moment. _You drive a hard bargain, my dear…_

"If you may allow it," Ann said. "Pataca is very near to death. Might you allow her to inhabit your friend until we are home?"

_You're dying?_

_I've been without a host for a very long time…_

"No, she leaves her now." The Doctor demanded.

_Stay. He can't get you out of me using force, can he?_

_No, but-_

_Then you'll stay until we're on your planet. No one can die._

I returned my focus to the Doctor. He was waiting for Pataca to leave. I willed her to speak, and she said what I wanted her to.

"She wishes me to stay," She mumbled, our voice catching in our throat. "She said 'no one can die'."

His eyes softened slightly, but he wouldn't let up. "You'll live for a few minutes."

"Pataca has been without a host body for a year more than any of us. If she breaths this air again, she will die." Ann protested.

"Catherine, she is a very kind, very compassionate person," Pataca said.

_Oh, why thank you!_

_I only speak the truth._

The Doctor stared for another moment, but then sneered and turned back to Ann. "You go back to the village and gather your sisters. Leave the humans and follow the sonic pulse when I give it." He returned his angry gaze to Pataca and I. "You follow me."

Then, he spun on his heel and started back towards the road we'd followed for half of our journey. I remembered glimpsing the TARDIS for a few minutes while we walked. It was just off of the road, and would only take an hour or so to return to it.

Pataca followed him.

_He's not always so cruel and angry, is he?_ She asked me.

_No, he's normally very kind. I don't know why he's so worked up over this. It's not like you using my body for a few hours will do me any damage._

_I hope you don't mind my asking, but I've noticed that you get a bit excited when you see him…_

I mentally sighed. _Do Habitas fall in love?_

_Occasionally, but nothing like humans. Our definition of love is merely strong friendship combined with mating._

_Interesting. Well, I sort of feel that way about the Doctor, only on human standards._

_And he doesn't return the feelings?_

_How'd you guess? _

_Every feeling has its purpose, and every disappointment is eventually not be a disappointment at all._

_That should go on a fortune cookie._

_A what?_

I mentally chuckled. _Never mind._

_Oh, alright…_

And then we sunk back into silence. The Doctor was always a few steps ahead of us, and he never looked back to make sure we were following. After at least a quarter of an hour, I got tired of the silence.

_Could you ask him what's going to happen to Mary? _I asked Pataca.

_It will no doubt make him upset._

_I don't care, just ask him._

She sighed out loud. "Catherine wants to know what is going to happen to Mary."

The Doctor flinched, and glanced over his shoulder. "Tell her that-"

"She can hear you."

"Oh," He mumbled. "Well, um… The human race can't find out about aliens for another three hundred years, so they have to remain… witches…"

_What does that mean? _She asked me.

For a few moments, I was unable to answer. Not because I didn't understand it either, but because I did.

_They all have to die… _I told her quietly. _It means that they all will hang to death._

I heard her gasp, and then she regressed into the deepest crevices of my mind. I found myself able to stretch my legs slightly, and I felt a bit of the ache in them, but she was still controlling my movements. The guilt she felt was so strong, I could feel a bit of it myself. It hurt.

* * *

><p>We were in the TARDIS, and the Doctor was ignoring us. Although I didn't like the feeling, it was better than the constant glare he'd been wearing before, so I didn't mind. Pataca and I had been entertaining each other with stories of our home. She'd told me all about her planet, which had a large, long name that I couldn't pronounce, even in my thoughts. She told me about the tall blue grasses, and the trees with leaves that shone bright purple in the light of the five suns.<p>

In return, I told her about Earth in my time. About cars and boats, planes and trains, countries and states. I shared my family with her, and pulled up memories with most of them. I even told her a few stories about the Doctor and I. She was fascinated to learn about time travel, and looked around the TARDIS curiously as I spoke to her.

Finally, the Doctor stopped fiddling with the controls and went outside. We watched his back as he left, but didn't follow. I knew he'd be right back. And he was. Only a few moments afterwards, he stepped back in and continued ignoring us.

For the next few minutes, Pataca and I just watched him do every random thing he possibly could. His hands moved slowly from one object to another, stroking pieces on occasion, and even licking a few. She found him just as interesting as I did. To be honest, I didn't understand how one man could be so interesting. He managed it, though.

Suddenly, something floated through the door that the Doctor had left slightly open. There were three of them. They looked a lot like little, black jellyfish. The way they moved through the air was graceful, and I couldn't help but stare for a moment.

_My sisters!_ Pataca shouted in my head.

"Oh, you're all here! Brilliant!" The Doctor yelped from the Console, running down to shut the door behind the aliens. He caught us staring at him, and frowned. "Let's get you home, then."

I told Pataca to hold onto something as the Doctor started his dance around the Console, flipping switches and slamming buttons. She lifted us from the white seat and held tightly to the bar that ran the perimeter of the little Console platform.

"Everyone ready? Wonderful! Off we go!"

Pataca was taken by surprise when the TARDIS started to shake. I explained that it was perfectly normal (at least with the Doctor; who knew if it was actually supposed to do that) and she quieted down. It was only moments before the shaking stopped, and the Doctor ran to the door. He pulled it open, and watched with a smile as the other three floated out the door.

_So this is goodbye. _I said to Pataca.

_Habitas do not have a word for goodbye. We will always see each other again._

_Well, then I'll see you later._

_Soon, child. _

Then, there was an odd feeling in my throat. I could feel things again! I suddenly felt like I was going to throw up, and leaned forward as something crawled up my throat. I couldn't breathe for a moment, and then one of the black jellyfish things slid out of my mouth. It floated near my face for a second, and then nuzzled itself against my cheek before flying out the door after the others.

I watched as Pataca floated away. Once she was out of sight, I turned to the Doctor. I wanted to smile at him, but my face felt like it was still waking up. I found I couldn't move my legs, either. My stomach was flipping. I swallowed, and tried to step towards the Doctor, only to stumble and nearly crash to the floor. Thankfully, the Doctor raced over and wrapped his arms around my waist, keeping me from landing on the hard metal grating.

Holding me tightly, and smiled down at me. His eyes shone in the dim lighting of the TARDIS. "Hello…" He said.

For a moment, I wanted to say something in return; I wanted to greet him as well. My face still wasn't moving, though. He didn't seem to mind. He just held me up, his arms constricting even tighter around me. The look of relief never faded from his face, and made my heart leap in my chest.

I didn't know if I was just happy to be able to move again, or if I just felt like now was a good time. Now that I think about it, it might've been both. Those, combined with the look in his eyes and the way his arms felt around me all led up to the one thing I'd been wanting to do for the longest time.

I regained feeling in my face and legs, and got to my tippy-toes. I reached up, wrapped my arms around his neck, and pressed my lips against his.

For a moment, he seemed surprised, and I didn't dare do anything too drastic. However, then I got a bit more courageous. I grabbed onto him tighter, and massaged our lips together. This kiss had already lasted much longer than our first (which, at the time, I'd thought would also be our last), and I was taking my time digesting it all. He tasted like mint, no doubt because of his toothpaste.

I was happily surprised when I felt him react to me. His lips joined the dance, slow and careful. I felt his nose bump gently against mine. I raised one hand and placed it on the back of his head, stroking his soft, brown hair. He raised his own hands and buried his fingers in the long hair at the base of my neck (which Pataca had taken out of its bun during our long time in the TARDIS). Mine fell to his shoulders.

Finally, the little slice of heaven had to end and we stopped to breath. Our eyes opened as we separated ourselves, and we stared at each other. His hands were still in my hair, and mine still on his shoulders. For a moment, I wanted to lean in and kiss him again. Instead, I unraveled myself from him and took a few steps back. We both avoided the other's eyes, and I fiddled with my hair, a blush spreading across my face.

He cleared his throat. "Um, well…"

The courage I'd had a few minutes ago was completely gone, and I felt foolish.

"Um…" I mumbled, keeping my eyes on the floor. "I'm going to… change…" And with that, I turned and ran as fast as I could to my room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh my gosh, this was one of the funnest chapters to write! It was somewhat inspired by Stephanie Meyers' book 'The Host'. If you haven't read it, it is highly suggested! Oh, it's such a good book. Except this story was from a different point of view... Yeah, go read it!**

**So, we've got a little bit of romance. I apologize if the little kissing scene sucked. I'm afraid I haven't been writing many of those lately, and I'm a bit out of practice. Still, I've been thinking about that particular part for months! Have you ever been so excited for something you just wanted to skip everything ahead of it? That's how I've felt since... Oh, November? Yeah, it kinda sucks. **

**I've been in an Eleven mood lately. Don't ask me why, 'cause I don't know myself! I just know that I have been. So, I worked on the epilogue. I'll most likely be going back and making some changes, but it helped get me back into a Ten mood. Of course, it helped me realize that both of them are absolutely brilliant. I've always loved both of them, but I'm questioning which one I like more... Probably still Ten, but Eleven's a close second.**

**Anyways, thanks for reading! Oh, and I have a story suggestion. If you're not reading 'Crossing Timestreams' by SarBrook, go check it out. It's absolutely amazing! Talk to you guys in a week or so! Love you!  
><strong>


	16. Labor

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who.**

* * *

><p>I ran for what felt like forever. My room seemed further away than normal. I'm sure that was just me, though. It might've been the dress, actually. I was still wearing that large, clunky thing that Mary had lent me. I wanted to get out of it.<p>

When I finally came across the TARDIS blue door that led to my bedroom, I threw it open, stepped inside, and then slammed it shut behind me. My bed was calling my name, but I first went to my closet. The TARDIS had done such a good job recreating my bedroom that she even made all of the dirty clothes I'd had sitting on the floor in the same place, including the pile in front of my closet door.

I kicked the clothes out of the way, and opened the door. I grabbed the first set of pajamas I could find and slammed the door shut again. After quickly changing, I threw myself onto my bed. I buried my face in my pillows, and my mind got to work.

The first thought that occurred to me was the positives of what had just happened. He'd kissed me back. I didn't know if that _actually_ meant anything significant, but it gave me hope that he might feel the same way. Just the thought made my heart beat irregularly.

My lips felt like they were on fire. It was just like it was when he touched any other part of my skin, only this was ten times more prominent. I could still smell him, the scent of metal. The spot on the back of my head where his hands had been tingled. Hidden from the world, my cheeks burned.

Suddenly, my mind went to the _negatives_ of what had just happened. For one, I didn't know what to do. I didn't know if the Doctor felt the same for me as I felt for him, and I wasn't brave enough to ask him like I knew I should. I couldn't spill my heart out to him. I wanted to, but I still couldn't. And what if he didn't feel the same way? I might've just ruined the only relationship I'd ever have with him.

"Catherine?" There was a knock on my door.

I grabbed the blanket that was crumpled at my feet and pulled it up over my head, trying to hide from the world.

I heard a click as the door opened. "Catherine, are you alright?"

I wanted to shout at him. I'm a woman who's just kissed an alien she's loved for three years, of course I wasn't alright! Then again, he didn't know about the love part, so I suppose it wasn't completely his fault. So, to answer his question, I groaned into my pillows.

"You must be tired," Was he really that oblivious? "Perfectly normal! You've had a long day."

I stayed quiet, waiting for him to leave. I didn't want to face him right now.

He cleared his throat. "Well, um… See you in the morning. Night!" He paused, most likely waiting for a response. When he didn't get one, I heard him leave, and shut the door behind him.

With a sigh, I flipped myself and stared at the golden canopy above my bed. Now that he mentioned it, I was rather tired. My mind was too busy to sleep, though. So I sat there. I wasn't sure how long it was before I drifted off, but I did eventually. And my sleep was filled with dreams. Some of them good, some bad. Some beautiful, and some horrible, some both. However, they all had to do with the Doctor. My wonderful, oblivious Doctor.

* * *

><p>I was staring up at the canopy again. I had been for a few hours. To be honest, it wasn't all that interesting. I'd inspected the same spots and stains so many times I felt like I needed to reach up and wash it. There was one right above me from the first night I'd had it. Riley and I had Icees from the movie theater, and we were idiotically jumping up and down on my bed. We'd tried to wash it out, and that's why the stain was only a faint red. Surprisingly, I could remember what each of the stains was from. All that did for me was make me a bit homesick.<p>

I knew why I hadn't gotten out of bed yet. I still didn't want to face the Doctor. I knew he'd be out and about, seeing as he normally didn't sleep. My bedroom was really the only place I could think to escape him. So, I'd just stayed there. For hours.

With a sigh, I rolled onto my side. The stains had gotten boring. I spotted my phone on the bedside table, and thought about playing a game. Then, though, I remembered what the Doctor had enabled it with before after we'd met Einstein. I could call anywhere in space and time. With that knowledge, I decided to do what any girl would do with boy problems.

I picked up the phone, dialed the number, and pressed the little green call button.

"Hello?" Riley asked on the other end of the call.

I breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh, good, you answered…"

I heard a gasp on the other end. "Did I really?" She sounded sincere in her asking.

I rolled my eyes and smiled. Riley was the only person I could trust to be so dependably odd. "I need to talk to you about something."

I could hear a slight, soft grunt on the other end, and knew that she was listening. Probably slightly distracted with something else, but she was still listening, and that's all I really needed.

"I kissed him."

A thump echoed in my ear.

"Riley-?"

"You did _what_?" I pulled the phone away from my ear, in order to make her voice quieter. I should always just talk to her like this. I'm sure my hearing would be a lot better if I did. "What did he do? Are you two…?"

I thought for a moment. I didn't know how to explain anything else to her. I was confused enough as it was, and all these questions weren't making it any better. "Um, well… He reacted, I guess… And we're not… I mean, we haven't…" I paused for a moment, running a hand over my face. "Let me get back to you on that."

I heard a giggle. "So…"

I knew that tone. "He wasn't horrible, but that's all I'll say." I mumbled with a blush. "Plus, I wanted to talk to you about something important."

"And his tongue isn't important?"

"Riley!"

"Oh, you know you agree with me!"

"Of course his tongue is important, but I need you to tell me what to do!"

"Well, you just go up to him and start ripping his clothes off-"

"Riley Autumn Foxe!"

"Oh, don't tell me that you haven't undressed him with your eyes!"

"I haven't!"

She was silent for a moment. "Never mind, then…"

"Everything's really awkward, so how can I make it… less awkward…?" I asked, desperate to move onto a different subject.

"I don't know." She stated blankly.

"What do you mean you don't know? You're married, you _should_ know!"

"Well, I never had that problem with any of my boyfriends, especially not Dave." A wailing sound could be heard in the background, and I could faintly make out the word 'mommy' within it. "That's Rose. Call again later, everyone misses you." Then, she hung up and the line went dead. With a sigh, I hung up as well and tossed the phone aside.

I was going this one alone.

I rubbed my eyes and swung my feel lazily off my bed. After a few moments of trying to mentally prepare myself, I stood up and started towards the door. I walked briskly, trying to convince myself that I was confident in what I was doing. I wasn't, really. I wanted to run back to my bed and hide under the covers for all of eternity. However, if there was one thing I'd learned on my last adventure with the Doctor, it was that you have to be brave to make things better.

I ran my hands through my hair, trying to make the greasy mess at least somewhat presentable. Then I hiked up my pajama pants. It took a while for the TARDIS to lead me where I wanted, most likely giving me time to mentally prepare, but I soon found myself pulled towards a door just like all the others.

With a deep breath, I grabbed the knob, turned, and quickly pushed the door open.

I found myself looking in on a white and black kitchen. The floor was tiled, and a few of the walls were the same behind all of the appliances and counters. The others were painted plain white. There was a small, round table a distance from the appliances, and the Doctor was sitting there. For the most part, he was hidden behind a newspaper, but who else could it be?

I shut the door, and the paper folded down, revealing his smiling face. "Morning!" He exclaimed. "Tea?"

I blinked. He was acting like nothing had happened. "Um… sure."

He flashed a grin, and set the paper down. As he skipped giddily over to the stove, I sat down in the unoccupied chair across from where he'd been sitting.

"Sleep well?" He asked.

"Um, yeah, I guess…" I mumbled as I reached over and grabbed the paper. I looked at the date, and snorted when I read 'August 9th, 1893'.

"Brilliant! Means we can do more stuff today." He set a cup of murky, brown liquid on the table in front of me and sat back down in his seat. He grabbed his newspaper and pulled it up again. "So, where do you want to go? Oh! How about we go see what happened with the Mayan calendar? Or we could go to this odd little amusement park on Plastia!"

I poked the handle of the cup in front of me. "Actually, I'd kind of just like to relax today…"

He was silent for a moment. "Oh, alright."

Neither of us said anything for a while. He read his paper, and I stared at the tea. I'd never liked tea. It was too bitter for me. I liked sweet things, but not too sweet, and the few times I'd actually tried to drink tea I couldn't find the same sort of middle-ground I could with coffee. I'd just been courteous when I accepted his offer for it.

"Just out of curiosity," He mumbled, his voice even more masked by the paper. "Are you alright?"

I glanced up at him, only to find myself looking at a poor quality black and white photograph. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"You just…" He struggled to find the words. "You have to be careful with this sort of thing. Certain things can't happen too early, and others can happen whenever…"

"Oh, you were talking about the witches," I sniffed at the tea. "I thought you meant the whole thing with Pataca."

In a flash, the paper was folded down again, and the Doctor was staring at me with his brow low over his chocolate eyes. "How do you remember that?"

"Huh?"

"She said she'd wipe that bit – her occupying you – from your memory."

I suddenly realized what I'd said.

"Catherine, you didn't…?"

I shifted uncomfortably in my seat. "I didn't want to forget. Plus, it's not like the knowledge will kill me or anything."

"Catherine, I had my reasons." He was scowling now. I could tell he was a bit angry. "You should've just let her do it."

"I didn't want her to."

He got to his feet, setting his hands on the table and leaning across it, closer to me. "That's not your decision."

"It's my body – my mind – so how is it _not_ my decision?" I was getting to my feet as well.

"As long as you're in the TARDIS, you're my responsibility," He growled. "That _makes_ it my decision."

For a long while, we just stared angrily into each other's eyes. All awkwardness was forgotten on my part, and I was almost starting to feel like what had happened was a mistake that should just be forgotten as well. Honestly, who was he to decide things for me like I was a helpless child? I mean, I understood that both of our emotions would be a bit off-kilter after everything that had happened in Salem, but this was just ridiculous!

Finally, I grabbed the tea and walked over to the sink. I dumped the liquid down the drain (where the hell did that lead?) and dropped the cup in after it before turning and stalking out of the room with my arms folded across my chest.

* * *

><p>I'd investigated the TARDIS hundreds of times by now, but there were still so many things to discover. One of those things was that it had a movie theater. Yeah, popcorn booth and everything! I had no clue how it happened, but the moment I opened the door one of my favorite movies started playing. It wasn't necessarily what I wanted to watch because I'd first seen it with the Doctor, but I settled. I knew that I'd eventually get so immersed that I'd forget all about that stupid skinny alien in a blue suit and Converse.<p>

So, I folded down one of the red seats and sat in it, pulling my legs against my chest as I watched. For a moment, I remembered that day the Doctor, Riley, Dave and I had all seen it together. That had been a fun day. I fondly remembered Riley throwing something (either Skittles or M&Ms) at him to get him to shut up. And then there was the Hunters' Inn. That had been fun, too.

For the first half an hour, I remembered how things had been when the Doctor was stuck with me. Everything had been so simple, or at least much more so than they were now. We'd never had a real argument that summer. Sure, we'd had our tiffs, but it hadn't been anything major. So simple.

By the middle of the movie, I'd forgotten all about the Doctor. I was so focused on the crazy final adventure of Harry Potter that all of my problems had slipped my mind. I was content to just watch. After about five minutes of just relaxing, though, everything resurfaced.

"Catherine!"

I snarled to myself as I turned towards the entrance of the room. The Doctor had thrown the door open and run inside, waving his arms about like an idiot. He paused at the bottom of the stairs, and looked around as if he'd never seen the room before.

"Oh… So you've been hiding things from me, have you?" He patted the wall beside him, and then frantically looked up at me. He quickly took the steep stairs three at a time, and slid down the row. After a slight pause, he threw my phone at me. "We have to go."

I scrambled to catch my cell as he grabbed my arm and pulled me to my feet, pulling me roughly down the row back to the stairs. "Hold on, where are we going?"

We started back towards the door. "Riley's in labor!"

And with that, I pushed ahead and ran as fast as I could.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This was supposed to be up yesterday, but I feel like rubbish. Have I told you all that I need glasses? Well, I do, but I refuse to get them, and now my eyes are killing me. I apologize for the late update!**

**Anyways, I honestly don't really like this chapter. I wrote this when I was in a slump, and it didn't come out the way I'd pictured in my head. Thankfully, this leads to a chapter I like a lot more. In fact, this leads to an entire section of the story I like a lot more... I think...? **

**I'm kind of in a hurry, so this'll be a short one. Oh, and happy Easter, everyone! :D  
><strong>


	17. John Doctor Foxe

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who.**

* * *

><p>"C'mon, speed it up!" I shouted at the Doctor as I ran through the Mercy Hospital parking lot. On the way out, I'd hurriedly pulled on a pair of jeans. I was still working on getting my belt through the loops.<p>

"Just hold on!" He shouted back, clearly frustrated with me, as he shut the TARDIS doors. He'd parked her on a patch of grass on which the snow had melted beneath a tree a decent ways from the hospital.

I ignored him and ran as fast as I could. I sped past cars and jumped the multiple curbs I came across. I could hear the Doctor's trainers slapping on the asphalt closely behind. By the time I'd reached the doors, he'd caught up to me. He pulled the door open, and I ran through, nearly bumping into an elderly man in the process. I shouted an apology, but didn't look back as I sped to the front desk.

"Riley Foxe?" I asked, quite out of breath. The Doctor stood behind me, but his arm extended so he could lean against the desk. He was breathing a bit heavily, too.

The woman behind the counter gave me a room and floor number, and the Doctor and I were off. We ran to the elevator, and neither of us stopped moving. He paced as we waited for the door to open, and I bounced up and down. When it finally gave that ding and the metal doors slid open, we jumped inside and I pushed the button beside it that said '4'. It glowed, and the doors closed.

Normally, I wouldn't have been so anxious. I hadn't been this way when Rose and Nicky were born. However, there was a difference this time. I knew the baby's due-date, and it wasn't for another three or four weeks. That was enough to make me worry. I didn't have any children of my own, so I cared for Riley and Dave's, and Nicky as well, as if they were.

When the elevator finally stopped moving, I was up on the balls of my feet. The doors opened, and I was running again. My eyes scanned anxiously as I moved, occasionally tripping over my own feet. The hall in front of me seemed to stretch on forever, and I was suddenly afraid that I'd never find the room. My heart raced in my chest, and my eyes started to water. My hands shook. They didn't stop, not even when I found the room.

Somehow, in all that shaking, I managed to grab the doorknob and turn. I shouldered it open, and found myself staring in at a small group of people. Riley's father was sitting in a green chair, and Travis and his wife were standing beside him. Dave was standing beside Riley, who was lounging on the large bed, a blue bundle in her arms. She stared down at it with a worried look on her face.

"Sweetheart, the doctors said he'll be fine-"

"Cat!" Travis grinned. Ever since the wedding, we'd been getting along much better.

There was a sigh of relief. "Cat..." Riley had looked up, her blue eyes softening as they connected with mine.

"I missed it…" I let out a breath I hadn't realized I was holding.

She nodded. "Only by a few minutes, though. Is the Doctor here?"

I looked behind me, but he wasn't there. I stepped outside and looked both ways, finding him leaning against the wall by the door. When he caught sight of me, he stood up straight. I reached out, grabbed his hand, and pulled him through the door.

Everyone's eyes landed on him, and he raised a hand in a small wave. His face was sad. Then again, he looked a bit happy, too. He was a confusing man.

Riley grinned. "I'm not fat anymore," She handed the newborn baby off to Dave, and handled it as if it would break, and held her arms open. "So both of you can give me a proper hug."

I smiled sadly and started forward. The Doctor didn't follow, so I grabbed his arm and dragged him with me. As soon as I was near enough, I leant forward and wrapped my arms tightly around my tired-looking best friend. She smelled like sweat, and her grip – normally so firm – was loose. You could tell she'd just given birth. As I let go, the Doctor stepped forward and gently hugged her as well. Once all the hugging was done, Dave gently bumped into me.

He smiled, obviously not as disappointed as the Doctor and I. Then again, he hadn't missed anything. "Do you want to hold him?"

I nodded, and happily accepted the blue bundle as he slid it into my arms. The blanket was soft and warm, and sure enough, a baby was hidden beneath its folds. Although smaller than Rose or Nicky, he didn't look unhealthy. I wondered if that was normal.

I was suddenly aware of the Doctor's presence behind me. I looked back at him, and he smiled before returning his attention to the baby. I bounced him gently a few times, and then turned around. I smiled up at the Doctor, and he gently smiled back as I offered him the baby.

The way he handled the newborn was… Oh, I can think of so many adjectives. Beautiful, graceful, breathtaking, admirable. None of them completely fit, though. The way he looked at Riley and Dave's second child, you'd think it was his own son. You'd think that child was the most precious thing in the world. No, in the universe. For all I knew, he could be. He could save the world one day, and I wouldn't know about it.

Suddenly, the Doctor looked up, glancing between Dave and Riley. "What's his name?"

They both smiled knowingly, and I suddenly realized there was only one name for the little boy.

"John," Riley mumbled, gazing at her child. "John Doctor Foxe."

The Doctor's eyes softened, if at all possible, as he looked down at John again. The bundle shifted in his arms, and he cradled it against his chest. "He's beautiful."

* * *

><p>I think it's safe to assume I have a dehydration problem. How can a single person's throat be so dry? It must be some sort of medical condition. Then again, maybe I just don't drink enough water. Yeah… that's a possibility.<p>

Everyone else was asleep. It hadn't taken long to get the Doctor to agree to stay with Riley and Dave for a few days. Once I'd mentioned Rose, he'd been all for it. Plus, I think he wanted to spend a little time with John. That baby was adorable, and not to mention the Doctor's namesake. I also thought he might miss this place – Minnesota – more than he let on.

It was early in the morning, _very_ early in the morning. Like 'hey, why isn't the sun up yet' early. I was swirling my tongue around in my mouth attempting to get the cottonmouth out as I dragged myself slowly towards the kitchen. My toes rubbed against the somewhat-soft-somewhat-rough carpet. I raised my hand up to stifle a yawn as I quietly passed John's room.

A soft sound came from the room. It sounded like a breathless, high-pitched whine. The sounds that slipped from a baby's throat as it stopped crying. It was a bitter-sweet sound because the cries had ended, but it was evidence that they had still happened.

"Shh, shh… There you go…"

That was the Doctor's voice. It didn't surprise me that he wasn't sleeping. I knew not to expect that very often now.

I gently nudged the door open slightly and stuck my head inside. The Doctor was sitting in a rocking chair in the far corner, his head down and his hair hanging over his eyes. I could still see the smile, though. John was swaddled in his arms, one of his own reaching out of his blue blanket and resting across his small body.

Under his breath, the Doctor started mumbling something. I could hear it, but the sounds were jumbled. Even if it had been clearer, I figured it was in a language I didn't know. I couldn't recognize the words I caught, so I just sort of figured. I soon realized it was a song, most likely a lullaby. I wondered if this is how it had been when he'd had children of his own. Had he rocked his _own_ son to sleep, this same song tumbling out of his mouth softly and beautifully?

He soon stopped singing in his off-pitch voice (not that I was judging; I'd been kicked out of choir in high school) and carefully lifted John up so he could get a better hold on him. He leaned his head down further still. "You'll be beautiful…" He whispered gently, stressing the final word like he often did.

I smiled, and decided to leave the two in peace. So, I pulled my head out of the doorway and got back on my way towards the kitchen. I knew this house almost as well as I knew my own. There were two bathrooms, one on each floor, four bedrooms – all on the top floor – including the guest room I was occupying, a kitchen, a dining room, and Dave's study. There was also a small room where the washing machine was, but I tended to stay away from that one.

I knew the kitchen just as well as I knew the house itself, so I didn't really need to turn the light on. I did anyways. Who knew, there might've been a new high-chair or something that hadn't been there before. There wasn't, but I didn't turn the light back off because what's the point in that?

The dark brown tiles were cold beneath my feet as I trudged over to the cupboard the cups were kept in. As I pulled the wooden door open, I looked out the window at the quiet street. A car passed, its headlights bright in my eyes. Blinking a few times, I snatched a cup and shut the cupboard again. I took a few steps to the right and turned on the faucet. Being a small town, we ran on well water, which was actually surprisingly good. I stuck my cup beneath the stream of water and let it fill up before raising it to my lips and chugging the entire glass. I returned the cup and filled it again before shutting the water off.

I turned around, and jumped at the figure in the doorway. Then, I noticed it was the Doctor and an irrational temper flared for a second.

"Don't scare me like that!" I whispered fiercely.

He grinned and reached up to tug at his earlobe. "It's not my fault you're so easy to sneak up on."

"I'm not, you're just really… sneaky…"

His grin widened. Then, his gaze fixed on the cup held gingerly in both of my hands. "Is something wrong with your throat?"

I sighed. "I honestly have no clue."

He swaggered over to me and reached inside his jacket. "Open wide." He mumbled before doing that exact thing and pulling his sonic screwdriver out.

Another sigh escaped me, and I opened my mouth. I didn't necessarily want to, but I knew I wouldn't get him to give up. If you can't beat 'em, join 'em.

He pressed the small button, and the same annoying sound that always erupted came. It sounded louder than normal, probably because the house was dead silent.

"Well, everything looks-"

A wail echoed through the room, and the Doctor abandoned my mouth. He turned and sprinted out of the room. I set my cup of water on the counter and followed. I felt completely awake now, and therefore didn't drag myself. Instead, I ran briskly.

As I found myself back in John's room, I was met with the Doctor reaching into the crib. He was uttering quiet, calming words under his breath. "Hey, hey, it's alright. Look, everything's fine…" He cradled John in his arms and bounced him up and down gently as well as a slight back and forth motion. "You're alright, and nothing's going to happen to you…"

I stepped towards the two and gently grasped John's hand between my thumb and forefinger. The size comparison was amazing. He was so small and fragile. I glanced up at the Doctor and found him staring down at him with the same look he'd had when he first met Rose. His gaze shifted the moment mine did.

"Doctor, what was that song you were singing to him earlier?" The words tumbled out of my mouth before I could stop them.

He glanced up at me. "Oh, nothing," He mumbled. "Just a lullaby."

Aha, I'd been right! I mean… I'd assumed correctly. "From your childhood?" Once more, the words tumbled out before I realized that they were.

He was quiet for a moment, his mouth opening and closing a few times as he avoided my eyes by staring down at John. "Yes, actually," He finally said. It was as if he'd forgotten and only just remembered. "My, um, my mother used to sing it to me," He paused. "When I couldn't sleep."

I released John's hand. "Sorry…"

He shook his head quickly. "Don't be. They're memories for a reason, Catherine."

I nodded, and decided to push my limits a bit. "If you don't mind my asking, what was your childhood like? I mean, as a Time Lord?"

He sighed. "Like yours, I suppose," He gently moved to set John – who'd been quiet for the last few minutes – back in his crib. "Just… different." He silenced himself as he stood up again.

"Different how?"

He made sure John was comfortably folded in his blankets and gently spun the mobile above his head, and then walked over to me. He grabbed my hand just as gently as he'd been holding John earlier. "Let's let him sleep."

I nodded, understanding that the subject was closed. I didn't say anything as he pulled me into the hallway, and shut the door as quietly as possible. Then, he led me slowly towards the living room, which was a large room with several chairs, a sectional sofa, and a large flat screen. We awkwardly sat down beside each other on the sofa, and he grasped the remote from the cushion beside him and flicked the screen to life.

He sighed as he started flicking through the channels. "So, my childhood, yeah?"

Oh… so the subject _wasn't_ closed.

"Please?" I asked, looking between him and the TV as he looked for something to watch. I waited patiently for him to settle on something. Finally, he spoke.

"Well, when you were a kid, you played sports and games, and read, and learned. Time Lords, we did the same, only our sports were multidimensional, our games were complicated, and reading and learning were the same thing." He sighed. "So much was expected of us…" He was quiet again, and staring blankly at the screen.

After a few moments of silence, I sighed and watched the screen. I watched as a dark car chased a lighter, smaller car. Gunshots could be heard, though the volume was turned far down. I honestly wasn't a huge fan of action movies, but if the Doctor wanted to watch one, I would live.

Eventually, my eyes started to close. My throat was still dry, but it wasn't that bad. Plus, it would probably be easier to sleep with the Doctor right next to me. Defying the awkwardness, I leaned over and set my head gently on his shoulder. His arm wrapped around me, and his hand reached up to stroke my messy hair. In the final seconds before my eyes closed, I felt his lips press gently against the top of my head.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ah, so , there you have it! Riley and Dave's second child! Growing up with a name like John Doctor, I'm sure the poor kid will get some teasing, but little does he know that that's the most wonderful name in the universe! Then again, maybe Riley will tell him and Rose stories of the Doctor, a man with a magic box, and Catherine, the woman who kept his ego at bay.**

**Anyways, things are slow. One of my teacher's been with her dying father for the past few weeks, and we've been doing nearly nothing in her class. I've finished a book and gotten a bunch of homework done in there. Writing's the same - slow. However, I'm working on something that I've been wanting to write for the past few months. I'm excited to finally be there, and be able to do what I want with it. Things are changing from my original plan, but it's nothing too drastic. **

**Only thirty-six more days of school, and then summer break is finally here. This one's bound to be hectic, seeing as I'm going to be a freshman next year, and I'm leaving my current middle school to go to the high school. Still, I'm excited. I'm starting Spanish in the fall. I've always wanted to learn a foreign language. **

**So, I think I'll leave it at that. I'm craving eggs smothered in American cheese and wrapped in a warm tortilla shell... Best breakfast EVER! Just to let you know...**

**Bye! Love you all!  
><strong>


	18. The TARDIS Redecorates

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who. Though I wish I did… Oh, the changes I'd make.**

* * *

><p>A few days later, we'd decided to leave. I would've liked to stay longer and help some more, but the Doctor was getting antsy. He didn't like to stay in one place for too long. On that note, I thought back to the few weeks he'd spent with me at home. How'd he managed to do it without exploding all over my back yard?<p>

Anyways, we were busy saying our final goodbyes. The Doctor was off in John's room, and the rest of us were in the living room chatting. I had Rose on my hip as Riley rambled on and on about days I had to come and visit. I wasn't listening, because she was speaking so fast that I probably wouldn't be able to understand anyways.

I knew the Doctor had reentered the room when Rose started squirming in my arms.

"Well, John's asleep," He mumbled as he stepped to my side. "Oh, hello there, sweetheart." He grinned as he took Rose from me.

I smiled as he grinned down at the little girl. "Ready?"

He sighed. "Yeah, time to get back to the TARDIS."

"You two take care, alright?" Riley smiled, looking between the both of us with a slightly worried look on her face.

The Doctor handed Rose off to her. "Of course!" He flashed a grin. "When don't we?"

I snorted at the pure falsity of that question, and stepped forward to gently hug Riley. "Bye," I mumbled as she wrapped her arms around me as well. Her grip was still weak, but I knew she'd be alright.

"Come back soon, okay? I miss meeting up at the coffee shop."

I gave her one last squeeze and stepped back to the Doctor's side. The Doctor grabbed my hand, offered a small wave, and stared pulling me towards the door.

"Take care!" I yelped as he opened the door and we slipped outside. As we started towards the TARDIS, I frowned up at him. "You know, you're really rude."

He grinned, but didn't otherwise respond. We just kept going. To be honest, I didn't really mind. He knew he was rude; he didn't need me to tell him. So, I just shut up and soaked in the view of modern day Earth. I did miss this place, though I tried not to think about it too hard. Still, I didn't stop looking around and memorizing as much of the scenery as I could until the Doctor had the TARDIS doors open. We stepped inside, and the Doctor ran up the ramp to the Console.

"So, where are we off to now?" He asked as he started flipping switches and levers. "Oh, so many places! How about the Carnival of the Fifth System? Brilliant chips there! Ooh, or Barcelona! I wanted to take Rose there. Never really got the chance. What do you think?"

I waltzed up the ramp and threw myself onto the white seat. "How about both?"

He leaned to his right, revealing himself from behind the cylinder that rose from the Console. "Oh, Catherine, oh… That's… You _are_ brilliant."

I grinned at the compliment, and then he started up again. "Alright, first off," He flipped one last lever, and grinned at me, his teeth flashing blue. "Barcelona."

* * *

><p>I'd lost him. I didn't know how or when, but I'd somehow lost him. In Barcelona, we'd been fine. He'd just showed me around in <em>Barcelona<em>, but the minute we got to this Carnival thing, he had to run off and play some sort of strength game. It was _so_ like him to leave me alone like that. And when I'd gone to get him, he'd disappeared.

With a frown on my face, I stalked through the streets of some city the Doctor hadn't gotten around to telling me the name of. The material beneath my feet wasn't tar like it was back home, it was some odd white material that had been dirtied by millions of feet. The buildings to either side of me were tall. So tall, in fact, that I couldn't see where they stopped. The people, oh, the people! There were all sorts of aliens running around here. I saw a few familiar ones, such as the blue skinned Craiceans, though most of them were new. Some had three eyes, and a few had teeth that had made me shy away in fear that they would bite me in half.

I was searching for the TARDIS. If I couldn't find the Doctor, I could at least go somewhere he'd eventually find me. However, there was one, tiny, little flaw in my plan.

I didn't know how to find the TARDIS.

And that's why I was wandering the streets. I'd asked the few people I hadn't feared if they'd seen a big, blue box, but they'd all just given me on 'are you crazy? Stay away from my children' sort of look. I didn't care all that much, really. It just meant that I might be looking for a while. That wasn't so bad. This was an interesting place, and I was going to explore with or without the Doctor.

Still, I was pleasantly surprised when I turned the corner of one of the crazy tall buildings and found myself staring directly at the TARDIS doors.

With a thankful sigh and a smile, I tugged my key out from within my shirt and shoved it into the lock. A twist and a push later, I stepped inside and quickly closed my eyes, shutting the doors and leaning back against the familiar wood. A hum comforted me, and I stroked the doors behind me. I was starting to act like the Doctor…

"Catherine?"

I opened my eyes, already thinking up a mad rant I could give him. But it wasn't him. And this wasn't the TARDIS. Well, I mean, it was. It had to be. There was no possible way it couldn't be. But it still wasn't… To be completely fair, it looked like someone with a penchant for sharp edges and glass had redecorated it.

The ramp that led up to the Console was replaced by a wide open space with several random, odd things. There was a coat hanger, and a single picture frame – missing the picture, mind you – hung on the wall directly to my right. Replacing the ramp was a small flight of three metal steps, leading to a glass platform instead of the metal grating I liked so much. The Console still sat in the middle, and looked slightly the same. It too was a bit sharper, like the rest of the room, and the screen the Doctor often looked at now hung from some sort of metal contraption instead of swiveling on the Console itself. Other than that, the controls themselves looked like they hadn't changed. The walls also looked the same, though possibly with a few less lights. Oh, and the ceiling! There were now rings made of some shiny material, throwing around the blue light I was thankful still emerged from the Console.

"Doctor, do you know her?"

There were three people standing around the Console. The one who'd just spoken was a tall, red-headed girl with extremely long legs. She was very beautiful, and I was slightly jealous of her flawless skin. Going by her accent, she was Scottish.

A man stood beside her. He was thin, though not unreasonably so as the Doctor was. He wasn't as tall as the Doctor, either. His sandy-blond hair was short, and it didn't look like he styled it. His nose was the most prominent feature on his face, but it didn't look bad. He made it work, somehow.

Across the Console from the pair I didn't know was someone I did. Someone I never thought I'd see again.

It was James McCrimmon, the odd man with the familiar-yet-not-so-familiar eyes and the bowtie.

"Catherine, take a deep breath…" He mumbled in that alluring voice of his, taking a few steps towards the stairs.

I was so _very_ confused. Who were the two people I didn't know? And what the _hell_ was James doing in the TARDIS? How was he even in the right time? This had to be hundreds of years in the future, so how could he have met me in 2012?

"Doctor, who is she?" The other man asked, staring directly at James.

It then occurred to me that he'd called him 'Doctor'.

"Oh, how to approach this situation…" James started pacing back and forth, rubbing his hands together like a villain. "Pond, how do I approach this situation?"

"Oh, um…" The woman looked to the other man, standing up a bit straighter. Then, she looked back to James. "Skip?"

"Brilliant idea, Pond!" I flinched at his volume. Then, he skipped down the stairs towards me. When he reached the doors, he reached out and took my hand with a smile. "Come along, Catherine, let's skip." He said the word 'skip' with an unnatural enthusiasm, and then started to drag me along around the open space. I decided to go 'what the hell' and skipped along with him.

All of a sudden, he stopped, and I bumped into his broad back. His grip on my hand tightened, and he slowly turned around. He stared at me as if he was only now realizing who I was. His green eyes scanned my face, and the confusion seeped back into my mind.

"I thought I'd just lost you…" He mumbled. His grip loosened, and he took a step away. "I thought…"

My brow furrowed. "What are you talking about?"

The light in his eyes faded, and he shook his head.

"Doctor, are you alright?" The woman spoke, leaning against the metal rail that hadn't changed at all.

I was suddenly slightly annoyed with her. "Why do you keep calling him that?" I asked harshly.

She blinked. "What? The Doctor?"

I nodded.

"Well, because he won't tell us his real name."

"He's not the Doctor," I argued, folding my arms across my chest. "I know the Doctor, and that's not him."

"Amy, Rory," James spoke up, turning to the two. "Why don't you go look around? I'll be right behind."

They shot him a skeptical look, but followed his direction, and went down the steps, keeping their eyes on me until they were out the door. I watched them as well, searching for any excuse to avoid looking at James.

"Catherine, I'm going to try to explain something to you, but you have to listen." He was suddenly standing in front of me. His face was inches – no, centimeters – away from mine. His breath was hot on my face, and his eyes were locked on mine. I got the same feeling I had the first time I'd met him, that he was familiar, but I was sure I'd never met him before. Or, once now, I suppose.

In a bit of a trance, I managed to mutter only one word. "Okay…"

He brought his hands to the sides of my head, his fingers poking through my hair and gently holding my scalp. His thumbs were on my temples, and his face only got closer. "I _am_ the Doctor," He mumbled. His breath smelled like mint toothpaste. "I'm not James McCrimmon; that was a fake name." He set his forehead gently against mine.

"Prove it…" I breathed. Fire was spreading across my body. Butterflies had flared in my stomach.

Then, he muttered familiar words. Words the Doctor had said to me when he'd told me his age.

"What's wrong with my eyes?"

My eyes widened slightly.

"You know the answer…"

My breath was heavy. "They're old."

"Really old."

"But that's not possible…" I pulled away from him. I couldn't think straight with him that close.

His feet didn't move or shuffle at all, and his arms fell limply back to his side. His face was pained, though I wasn't sure if it was because I was rejecting him. I had a hard time believing that it was, actually. I wasn't quite that important to him.

It was then that I realized I _did_ believe he was the Doctor. I didn't need an explanation or a reason. In my heart, I knew it was him. No one else's touch had ever made me feel like my body was on fire. Only the Doctor. Only him.

"One trip," He once again uttered familiar words. "There's just one place I wanna take you."

I remembered the first time he'd had to leave, and decided to play along. "Only one."

The corner of his lips lifted into a gentle half smile, though it didn't reach his eyes. "Only one."

With that, he stepped towards me and pulled me into a hug. His arms wrapped gently around my waist, as if he was afraid I would break. He wasn't quite as tall as the other Doctor, so I managed to reach up and wrap my own arms around his neck without getting onto my tippy-toes. I didn't know why the mood setting the scene was sadness. I was curious about it, actually.

As we hugged, that familiar fire raged across me. His scent filled my nose. He still smelled the same; like metal. His hugs felt similar, too. He was shorter, so my head wasn't against his chest, but I could still feel the four consecutive heartbeats. His arms felt the same around my back, and his hands placed themselves in the same spots they always had. There was no doubt in my mind that he was the Doctor now. I was certain.

Finally, he let go and took a small step away. He smiled down at me sadly for a moment, but then broke into a bright, childish grin. He snatched my hand and pulled me up the stairs in a single bound. He released my hand and started dancing around the Console as I'd seen the other Doctor do so many times. He flipped switches and moved his arms in wide motions as I sat in the seat (only one spot, and lower than the one in the past-TARDIS) I found to my left. I watched happily as he moved, obviously enjoying himself.

Suddenly, a thought occurred to me. "Doctor, what happened to the TARDIS?"

"What d'you mean? The new desktop?" If there was anything different between my two Doctors, it was that this one was quite a bit louder.

"Um… yeah, sure."

"Powerful regeneration makes TARDIS go boom!"

My brow furrowed. "How does that explain the redecorating? And what's 'regeneration'?"

He froze on the spot, spinning on his heel in front of me. He stopped when he was facing me again. He had that look on his face that told me he'd just said something he wasn't supposed to.

"Oh, um, just a Time Lord thing. It's why I look like this. A rather nice change, I think. Used to be all sticks and skin. And I've got a girl's hair!"

"Yeah, and what's with the bowtie? And, come to think of it, where did you get that jacket? You look like my English professor from college."

"Oi," Again, his volume made me jump. "Bowties are cool." He reached up to straighten said bowtie. "And this jacket is brilliant! Better than those ratty old suits, anyways."

I blinked. "Alright, never mind, you're _so_ not the Doctor."

He leaned back against the Console and opened his mouth to reply, but he accidentally pressed a button and the time ship jerked wildly. I reached back to grab onto the metal rail (that was in the same place, at least) and managed to keep myself at least halfway on the seat. I only allowed my grip on the rail to slip once I felt we were completely stable. Then, I stood and spun to lean on the Console beside the Doctor.

"So," I began. "Where are we?"

"Do you remember," He paused as he spun away from me with a smug look on his face. "The story about the Vashta Nerada?"

Though slightly confused, I nodded.

"And how that particular mishap took place in the largest library in the universe? How it took place in _the_ Library?"

Again, I nodded, wondering where this was going.

"Well," He stood up straight and tucked his left hand away in the pocket of his pants (were those jeans or what?). The other hand was raised in the air and gripped into a loose fist. There was glint in his eyes, and his face practically screamed mischief. "That's where we are."

My eyes widened. "I've always sort of figured, but this just proves it…" I mumbled. "You're insane."

"Oh, Catherine, don't be daft." He snorted, briskly walking down the steps with a hop. "This is before lock-down. Safe as can be, this library is!"

I didn't follow. He'd told me that story far too many times to ignore the dangers that would eventually be there, outside those doors.

"Trust me," He held out his hand, as he'd done so many times before, though in a different body. "I'm the Doctor."

After a moment of hesitation, I slowly took the stairs and set my hand in his.

For a moment, our eyes connected. Behind the smugness, and the confidence, sadness was apparent. It was kind of like he was putting on a show. He was the actor, and I was merely the intended audience. I didn't like it. I hated seeing him sad. I hated seeing the Doctor upset.

I hated seeing _my_ Doctor broken.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I wasn't sure about that last line, to be honest. It sounded a bit cheesy in my mind... Still, it's there, so I'll have to live with it.  
><strong>

**Anyways, sorry the update didn't come yesterday. I slept until eleven o'clock and was out the door by noon, and then I didn't get home until about nine-thirty. Three basketball games in a school that happens to be an hour away. We won one of them, and played well the other three. Well, not the middle one. One of our leading players got a slight concussion, so she's out for a while.  
><strong>

**This was a recent development. I hadn't intended for this to happen at all, but I was in an Eleven mood (I'd been watching series six - which is amazing, by the way) and this just materialized in my mind. It's not permanent, Eleven popping up. I just thought I should tell you that now so none of you are disappointed.  
><strong>

**I'll admit, I have a hard time writing Eleven. He doesn't have nearly as many quirks and habits as Ten does. It makes it hard to write him acting like himself. Hopefully I didn't do too horribly. If I did, I apologize. I'll go through the next chapter and try to make it as good as I could. Also, I apologize there wasn't very much of Amy or Rory. I love those two, and really wish the plot would've worked out so I could make them a bigger part of the story. Maybe I'll work them in someway, somehow in the future chapters...  
><strong>

**So, I think I'll leave it at that. I'm sore and bruised and _slightly_ bloody, and my mom's making dinner. Homemade pizza. Seriously, you haven't lived until you've had this stuff. Love you guys!  
><strong>


	19. The Library and the Other Doctor

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who.**

* * *

><p>This place was amazing. I'd always imagined that it would be, but this was beyond anything I'd ever pictured. I thought the Doctor had been trying to make a point when he'd told me it was a world full of books; I'd never thought he meant it literally. He had, though, and it was brilliant.<p>

People wandered past us, most of them with a book under their arms. Everywhere you turned, things looked different. They all had one common aspect, though. Wherever you turned, there was always a shelf of books waiting for you. In the room I currently sat it – what the Doctor had told me was a small part of the romantic comedies section – was made completely of white marble. The floors were shiny, and all around me were shelves of books. The ceiling above me had a glass dome that allowed the light of a sun to shine through. It was all beautiful.

"Right, so, where do you wanna start?" The Doctor asked, clapping his hands together. Several people turned around, and one even shushed him. He held up his hands in front of him, palms facing towards said person. "Sorry."

I rolled my eyes, and stood from the chair I'd collapsed into. Everyone around me seemed so calm. I'd nearly fainted at the beauty of the place, and they acted as if it were a completely unimpressive thing. This place was amazing, and that thought didn't leave my mind as I paced to one of the shelves and tugged a random book from its snug spot between two others. I then went back to my seat, sat down, and opened the book to the first page.

As I started reading, the world was lost to me. The characters came alive and moved around me, and the scenes emerged from the depths of my creativity. It had always been this way. When I had a book, nothing else mattered. It was why I enjoyed writing so much. Writing was a way for me to take the things that happened to me and share them with people who would appreciate them as much as I did. I was so caught up, that only my instincts registered that the Doctor had come up behind me and was reading over my shoulder. I could smell his breath, and feel the heat radiating from his body. I pulled out of my world just a bit.

That's how I knew I loved him. No one had ever been able to pull me out of a book, not the way he did. If you spoke to me – physically interacted with me in any way – the spell broke and my fictitious world would fade. The Doctor managed to make me lose focus just by being around me.

As I'd done several times before, I only pretended to read. My eyes scanned the words and I got the gist of what was happening, but that was all. Most of me was focused on the Doctor. He'd pulled up a chair beside me by now, and pulled the book a bit towards him. His left arm was around the back of my chair, his thumb grazing my shoulder every now and then. He'd crossed one of his ankles over his knee, causing me to admire the very, _very_ tight pants he was wearing.

After what felt like hours of partially reading and enjoying the Doctor's closeness, a deep-toned bell rang. Both of us turned our heads towards the sound.

"What's that?" I whispered in his ear.

"Warning bell," He smiled at me. "One hour until closing. There's something I wanna show you."

I nodded and closed the book in my hands. We both got to our feet, and he snatched my hand. Suddenly, we were off at a steady pace, the book left on the chair. The Doctor pulled me through hallways and corridors. He never released my hand, and I soon found that there was another similarity between my two Doctors. Their hands felt the same. They were both warm – maybe a bit too warm – and their fingers both felt a bit too long.

We walked for what felt like minutes. I knew it wasn't though, because another warning bell chimed, and the Doctor quickened his pace. Though his legs were shorter, his stride was longer than the other Doctor's. Because of this, we eventually reached wherever his destination was.

As our feet stopped, I examined my surroundings. We were on a balcony, or at least something like a balcony. Yes, it was a balcony, I was sure of it… Anyways, said balcony looked out over the rest of the library. The scene had been described to me many times. The story of the Library was one of my favorites. Not because of the monsters, but because of the books. The Doctor's library was wonderful, and I loved it, but this Library was a bookworm's heaven.

I stepped onto the balcony and leaned against the marble railing, eagerly taking in as much of the world as I could. On the horizon, the sun was setting behind tall buildings and transportation rails. On the buildings surrounding the one we stood in, I could see people. Some were putting books away, and others were actively reading them. A few were sleeping with a book on their lap or chest. I would've loved to be them. To be able to leave and come back tomorrow. To be able to wander this world and read every line of every book in sight. That would've been a marvelous existence.

I took a deep breath. Even this distance from a book shelf, the air tasted of must and paper. "Wow…"

The Doctor stepped over and leaned against the railing beside me, folding his arms across his broad chest. "Thought you might like it." He sounded smug and confident, but his eyes were screaming sadness.

"I do," I nodded. "Very much. Thank you."

He nodded, his face contorting as he looked away from me. His lips had thinned, and the corners of his mouth had pulled down in a grimace.

I wanted to ask him what was wrong, or move on to a happier subject, but I didn't know how. I knew there was time between this Doctor and the one I knew so well. This one was different, despite all of the similarities I found. This Doctor was sad, and guilty (of what only God knows). He looked happy, but deep down I knew he wasn't. I wanted to make him happy, and I really wish I'd known how.

"So, I see you've got new traveling buddies." I mumbled. The question I really wanted to ask was 'where did I go?', but I didn't dare. He most likely couldn't tell me anyways, so why bother to poke around?

He didn't move other than to slightly nod.

"What are they like?"

His lips thinned for a moment. "Pond's…" He sighed. "They're different."

My brow furrowed. "What do you mean?" I asked.

"They just… They tend to get _involved_ more…" He shook his head and turned to look out at the Library. "Rory's already died twice."

I snorted, and he shot me a look. "Sounds interesting. You should tell me the story."

A small smile framed his lips. "If we had more time, I would."

"You have a time machine; we have all the time in the world."

He leaned a bit more heavily on the rail and inclined his head, reaching up to rub his eyes with one hand while the other dangled off the edge of the marble. His hair fell forward and hid his face, though the downturned line that shaped a frown could still be seen. "No, we don't…"

Though that statement wasn't particularly revealing in itself, the way he said it made me understand. This would be the last time we saw each other. Me and this other Doctor. And we didn't have much time, either. I didn't understand how he knew any of this, but I trusted him. The Doctor was the Doctor, no matter what he looked like.

I opened my mouth to ask him a question, but a bell went off in the distance. This one was higher pitched than the others, and made the Doctor rise to his full height.

"Time to go…" He mumbled – hardly more than a whisper – as he started walking off. I hurried to catch up to him. He didn't look at me nor speak to me as we walked. I wasn't sure if I'd done something wrong or not. I was confused, and I continued to be so until the Doctor and I returned to the TARDIS.

As he pushed the doors open and walked inside, I stopped to look around the Library once more. Then, I cautiously followed. I was afraid he was going to yell at me for something. I knew it was completely irrational, but the way he was acting had struck a chord. The other Doctor did this same sort of brooding thing, though it was much more intimidating on this one. I wasn't sure if it was because this one had a more child-like appearance that disappeared when this mood came upon him, or if he'd just been through more to cause it. I wish I'd known. Perhaps then I might be able to help him.

I shut the doors behind me and carefully moved towards the Doctor as he sullenly flipped switches. Suddenly, he spoke.

"You can't tell him that you bumped into me here," He said, his back to me. "You can never, ever tell him."

My brow furrowed again. "Tell who?"

"Me!"

I jumped at his tone, and took a step backwards. He _was_ angry with me.

"The other time – that time at the book shop – you can't tell him about that, either. Not until you have to. Not until it is inhumanly _possible_ to do otherwise."

"I… Sorry?"

He spun on his heel, his jacket shifting momentarily. His face was set in a scowl. For a few moments, we stared at each other, and then the scowl faded. He sighed, and threw himself into the seat I'd been sitting on earlier. He leaned forward, his elbows on his knees and his face in his hands. Once more, I was careful as I approached.

"Doctor…?" I mumbled.

"Oh, I'm sorry…" He uttered into his hands, masking the sound. He sat up straight and smiled at me gently, sadly. "I promised myself I would be cool." He stood up, his frame looming over mine. "I suppose I haven't been doing a very good job."

I shook my head up at him. "Nope."

He smiled and brushed a hair out of my face before stepping around me and fiddling with the controls again. "Oh, I know, old girl…" He mumbled to himself, patting the Console as he moved. I decided not to question it, and sat down where he'd just been. Once more, he looked slightly happy. The Doctor and the TARDIS. That was the way it was meant to be.

I hardly realized that I moved to hold onto something as the TARDIS started shaking again. This jolting feeling was one that was bitter-sweet. It was the beginning of so many wonderful things, but also happened to be the end. Though normally with any kind of end came another beginning. Not this time.

The shaking soon stopped, and I found my breath caught in my chest. There was something about this Doctor that made me want to stay. Of course, I wanted to go back to the other Doctor, the one I knew, but there was something…

"We're exactly where I remember finding you," The Doctor said. He'd slid the monitor around and was staring at it. "I think we've got a couple of minutes before you have to go…"

I stood and wrapped my arms around myself. I felt like this was goodbye, something neither the Doctor nor I had ever completely said to one another. Goodbyes were unsettling, and cruel, and I hated them. I always had. I'd always refused them. When Adam had gone away, I'd refused his. When my father used to go away on business trips, I'd refused those, too. And I'd continue my parade of refusal and refuse the Doctor's, if he offered it.

I decided to move my mind from that subject. There was no worth in making myself sad.

"Are you an older version of the Doctor I know?" I asked, continuing to hug myself.

"Um, well, yes…" He mumbled. "Though not by much."

I nodded. "You used to say this funny little thing – a catchphrase, if you will. Do you still say it?"

"Which one?" He asked with enthusiasm.

"The French one."

"Oh, allons-y?"

"Yeah."

"No, I'm afraid I've moved onto bigger, better things than French," He had a manic sort of glee in his eyes. In fact, I'd almost say he looked a bit like a ten year old on Christmas morning. "Apache."

I rolled my eyes. "Such as?"

"Geronimo!"

I giggled to myself. "Do you get weirder with age?"

"Absolutely, positively, ultimately yes." His eyes locked with mine, and we both smiled. It was good to see him at least somewhat happy. He'd been so drab earlier.

For a long while, we just stared at each other. My heart's pace quickened, and my lips got dry. He was stunning. Both of them were. Everything about them was beautiful. Their eyes – so different yet so the same – were so completely hypnotic, and their smiles lit up the room. The way they spoke about the oddest of things, and showcased nearly a thousand years of knowledge without batting an eyelash. They weren't perfection, but – in my mind – they were the closest thing to it.

Suddenly, the Doctor reached out and pulled me towards him. While one of his arms wrapped gently around my waist, his free hand raised to brush my hair back. I could feel the gentle gusts of his breath on my face as his thumb caressed my cheekbone.

He leaned towards me oh so slightly. "This is a very bad idea…"

I released a shaky breath. "And…?"

He didn't reply, and instead ducked down to slowly, carefully capture my lips with his. Though completely familiar, this sensation was new. The Doctor had never kissed me before. I'd always been the one to make the first move. This also happened to be a brand new pair of lips. These were a bit fuller. It had only been a week at most since the last time this sort of thing had happened to me, and yet so many things were different. The last time I'd kissed the Doctor – the other Doctor – it had been rushed and desperate, and I'd just gotten my body back.

This time, things were slow and cautious. His hands didn't roam, and mine did nothing other than gently grip the hems of his unbuttoned tweed jacket. Apart from our lips, we didn't move. In those few moments, my heart swelled. This was why I didn't want to leave this Doctor. This was the end of the journey.

And then I remembered that the journey is half the fun.

"Doctor, are you coming or are Rory and I going to have to-"

The Doctor and I leapt away from each other. My face was red as I turned to the redhead… Oh, what was her name? The Doctor wore a stupid grin.

"Oh… Sorry…" The man said from behind her, his ears going as red as my cheeks. The two glanced at each other, and then quickly shut the door.

And then there were two.

We were silent as the both of us looked anywhere but at the other. I mostly stared down at my feet. I really did need to wash my shoes; they were looking rather dirty…

I cleared my throat. "This isn't goodbye…" I muttered. I'd meant for it to sound like a statement, but it had almost sounded more like a question.

"Not for you…"

I took a deep breath and stepped towards him, wrapping my arms tightly around his middle. His arms came up and encircled my shoulders, my head tucked gently beneath his chin.

We stood like that for the last few minutes we were together. Nothing was said. No more words exchanged. He hadn't said anything when it had been time for me to walk out those doors. He'd just walked me over and watched me go.

And he didn't say goodbye.

I was thankful for that as I stepped out of the future TARDIS and started away. I could feel his eyes on my back, and almost swore I heard the doors shut through the sound of all of the people and aliens around me. I wanted to turn around and run back to him.

"Catherine!"

My heart, nearly broken in the experience, leapt at the familiar voice. I quickly turned towards it. The Doctor – the one I'd known for so long – was slowly proceeding towards me. There was a grin on his face, and light in his eyes. At least until he reached me.

"Catherine?" He asked as he stepped up to me. I'd forgotten how tall he was. "Are you alright?"

I nodded quickly. I realized that my eyes were red. "I ate something really spicy…" And that also explained the scratchy voice.

He rolled his eyes and nonchalantly reached down to grab my hand. He started yammering away as he pulled me away from the future TARDIS. I wasn't listening. Instead, I turned my head to see if the other Doctor was still watching.

He wasn't.

The TARDIS was gone.

And I suddenly wanted to say goodbye.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: To be honest, I wasn't planning on updating today. I've found myself cramming on homework recently, and basketball's had me busy for the last two weekends. I haven't had much time to write, so I don't have much left in my arsenal of already-proof-read-chapters. I've got two after I publish this. Plus, I did a little, tiny bit of editing to this today in the few spare minutes I had. That bit where Amy and Rory... um, interrupt... yeah, that's new. Just added it a few minutes ago, actually. A great thanks to Amour en Rayures for suggesting a bit more Amy and Rory! This is really all I could get in with the amount of time I had, so sorry it's so short. Maybe I'll have them pop up again in a future chapter.  
><strong>

**Anyways, this is the end of the Eleventh Doctor... Well, for now. I never know when he'll pop into my plans. Might be next week, might be next month, might be never. I honestly have no idea.  
><strong>

**And, seriously, how AWESOME does that library sound? I don't mean to act like a total bookworm, but... LET ME DIE AND RISE TO HEAVEN IF THAT IS IT!  
><strong>

**Now, just a little question. I've noticed something among fandoms. People who enjoy certain shows or music often enjoy other shows or music that people from their fandom enjoy. Did that make any sense? Yeah, it sounded confusing to me. Um, oh, example! People who like Doctor Who generally (if you don't that's fine) also enjoy Sherlock. I've run into people who watch Sherlock, Doctor Who, and Supernatural, my three favorite shows of all time. Is it just me, or is this completely true?  
><strong>

**So, thanks for watching! Or, reading... Gosh, I'm off today. See you all next week, hopefully! :D  
><strong>


	20. Sad Clowns

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who.**

* * *

><p>Traveling with the Doctor, though brilliant at some times, is horrible at others. Of course, seeing the universe piece by piece with an open heart and a guide is worth the suffering, but it doesn't always seem that way. Not in my mind, at least. Sometimes, you just wanna slap him, or kick him, or punch him in the gut when he's not paying attention. Sometimes it's <em>because<em> he's not paying attention. Other times it's because he forgets that you're only human, and you actually _need_ food, water, and rest. Sometimes, I wondered if he hid a big thermos of coffee in those bigger-on-the-inside pockets of his.

No matter who you where, as long as you were human, you needed to force him to stay put for a few days. After flying with Amelia Earhart, helping T.S. Eliot with 'The Hollow Men', and running into Al Capone in a speakeasy, I'd finally managed to get him to take a break. I think I slept for the first day and a half. We'd done a lot of running in that Al Capone thing, and my legs were killing me.

When I finally, lazily opened my eyes, I saw a tray on my bedside table. Well, I actually smelled it first, but same difference. With aching legs, I managed to roll onto my side and snatch my glasses from the floor. I'd collapsed onto my bed the moment I'd seen it, and taking my glasses off has seemed like a waste of precious sleeping time.

On the tray sat a cup of coffee and some rather delicious-looking eggs, scrambled just the way I liked them. I wondered who'd done it: the Doctor or the TARDIS. The TARDIS – even without a physical body – seemed more likely. I didn't even think the Doctor _could_ cook. I assumed that was part of his reason for traveling mostly with women; we knew how to cook. Or, most of us, at least. Then again, just because I hadn't seen him make anything except for tea, that didn't mean he wasn't capable of it.

With a shrug, and grabbed the tray and pulled it towards me. I hadn't eaten in a few days, and my stomach growled in anticipation as I grabbed the fork and lifted it up. I stabbed it (a bit forcefully, I might add) into a large clump and hurriedly shoved it in my mouth. The rest of the eggs were finished within thirty seconds. I practically inhaled them. I also downed the coffee within that time range. Oh, I was good.

I set the tray aside, knowing the TARDIS would take care of it for me. Then, I leaned back against my headboard and thought. Not about anything in particular, really. They were just nice, slow thoughts. No the panicked ones I was becoming so used to. It was nice.

My mind wadded through the recent events. I remembered all of the running. It never seemed to stop. Not that that was a bad thing, really. I actually kind of liked it. I'd never been one for a whole lot of exercise, but I did like the way my legs were toning. Running long distances quickly was growing more and more simple as the days went. I understood why the Doctor was so slim now.

Over the past few trips (I wasn't sure how many days that was), nothing awkward had happened. No moments that would put us both on the edge. We didn't hold hands as much as we used to, I'd realized. We still held hands a lot, but it wasn't like it was before the Thing, as I'd come to call it.

Thoughts of the Thing eventually led me to thoughts of the other Thing, the one that didn't affect this Doctor in any way whatsoever. I often thought about the other Doctor. I wondered what traveling with him would be like; if it would be better or worse. Where would he take me? What was he like when he had too much sugar? Did he hate all wonderful foods? I had so many questions I feared would never be answered. I wanted to know him just as well as the Doctor I had now.

With a sigh, I shook my head and dragged myself out from beneath the blanket, which I had miraculously entwined myself in throughout the night (or two nights and a day?). Rubbing my eyes beneath my glasses, I started towards the door. I stepped out into the hall and started walking. I didn't know which direction to turn, but I did know that I was somehow headed towards the bathroom. That was where I wanted to go, so I knew I'd eventually get there.

After a few moments, I felt the familiar tug at my mind and smiled. The tug led me to a veer in the hallway, and I merrily turned around it. However, I found myself not where I'd expected. It wasn't another long hallway, like I'd expected, but instead only a small jut in the wall, a single door placed within. I recognized the door. It was the red one the Doctor had forced me out of the one other time I'd seen it.

There was another tug, pulling me closer to the door. I was a bit hesitant, but I eventually made my way to it and set my hand on the knob. I gently twisted it, but it froze in my hand a moment later, refusing to turn all the way around.

The tug itched at my mind again. "It's locked, I can't get in." I grumbled.

Suddenly, there was a soft click against my palm, and another gentle pull pulsed in my head. It was a bit stronger this time. With a roll of my eyes, I twisted the knob just as gently as I had before. As I pushed the door open only slightly, I could literally feel the TARDIS radiating smugness. I had to give her props; her persistence was impressive.

I stuck my head into the room and examined my surroundings as I had the first time I'd been inside. Everything was exactly the same. All of the dirty clothes were in place on the floor, the pictures hadn't moved, and the covers on the bed were in the same mess. The Doctor was in a different place, though. He was sitting on the edge of the bed this time, with his face in his hands. Apart from the comforting up and down movement of his shoulders, he was still as a corpse.

I pushed the door open a bit more and stuck a foot in, keeping a watchful eye on the Doctor. I inspected him closer, and found myself staring at a brokenhearted man. His shoulders were tense, he was slumped, and he was hiding his face from the world. Dave had once had that same look, when he and Riley had been in a serious argument about something stupid.

With another sigh and a mental curse (aimed at the TARDIS, cheeky time-ship), I slowly proceeded towards him. He didn't shift or realize that I was there, for which I was partially grateful. He'd eventually find out I was there, though, and I was promising myself that I wouldn't turn and run like I wanted to.

Instead, I did something courageous and completely out of character. Or, at least, my old character. When I was with him, I seemed to become a completely different person in some aspects. And I cared about him too much to stand by and watch him behave this way.

With a deep, calming breath, I quickly sat down beside him. I figured it would be like pulling off a Band-Aid, painful but quick. It ended up being almost the opposite. The Doctor didn't move, and my paranoia that he would be upset with me for coming in here after he practically told me to stay away soared.

Finally, he pulled his large hands over the contours of his face and sighed, keeping his eyes on the door in front of us; the one I'd just come through. His face was just as blank as last time, but his eyes conveyed feelings that broke my heart. They were rimmed with red, though I couldn't tell if it were from lack of sleep or tears. Upon closer inspection, his face was just as strained as his body. His lips were pressed tightly against one another, and his jaw was set.

"When I first saw it, I thought this room was brilliant…" He uttered, his stony face unwavering. "It was the best the old girl had ever done. Only thing wrong with it is the colors," He sniffed, his lips contorting into a slightly painful shape. "Martha and Donna, their rooms had been alright, I guess. Martha's was only better because I'd parked her there once… And then yours came along and blew it out of the water."

He paused and ran his hands over his face again. He didn't look at me, and he didn't say anything further. He just stared at the door with pained eyes. I eventually looked away, trying to pretend I was in a place where he was happy and we were running around like idiots. I soon stood and walked around, trying to let him sort out his thoughts. I wanted to help him, but I couldn't unless I knew what was wrong in the first place.

I wandered over to the dresser with T-shirts falling out of its drawers and a mirror at its head. I examined the pictures, and found that I knew what was wrong. I honestly was disappointed in myself. I should've figured it out sooner.

This was Rose's old room.

Several of the photographs were of her and the Doctor in odd, wonderful places. No matter where they were, they were always smiling, and their hands were always latched together like two pieces of an amazing puzzle. Some of them were of a woman; a stocky person with blond hair who always seemed to be wearing pink. There were a few more of a man with dark skin and an oddly shaped nose. One was of Rose and two other men, one in a leather jacket and jumper and the other in a dark blue shirt that was tight against his fit physique.

"That's me."

I jumped, and looked back over my shoulder. The Doctor had somehow noiselessly gotten to his feet and followed me. He was staring at the picture I'd just been looking at.

"The one in the leather jacket, that's me…" He mumbled as I turned back to the photograph.

My mind briefly went back to the other Doctor; the Doctor who'd changed his face. He'd called it regeneration, though he hadn't explained in detail. Curious as I was, I decided to act dumb and hope he shared his knowledge.

"How?" I asked, my voice slightly strangled.

He was silent for a moment, just staring at the picture. "I haven't explained regeneration to you, have I?" He asked, as if he was only just realizing it was true.

I shook my head.

"It's something we Time Lords do. Sort of a way of cheating death. Our bodies… we change. New body, new personality… new man, I suppose." He tucked his chin against his collar bone. "That's the last me, that is."

We were getting somewhere now. I was learning about the man I'd known for years, and he didn't seem quite so upset anymore. "And who's he?" I inquired, pointing to the other man in the photograph.

"Oh, that's Captain Jack!"

I was confused. "He doesn't look like a pirate."

The Doctor scoffed behind me. "The _other_ Captain Jack!"

I blinked, realizing my mistake. "Oh…"

"Humans…" He snorted.

"Hey, I've been through a lot lately, it's not my fault if my brain's a bit fried."

He chuckled – though it was easily distinguishable as fake – and went to sit on the edge of the bed again. He looked sad again, despite the fact that he was desperately trying to hide it.

With a heavy sigh, I walked over and sat beside him once more. "You really miss her, huh?" I asked, avoiding his eyes by staring at the purple carpeting.

He was quiet for a moment. "Yeah…"

"Were you two, like, a couple?" The question slipped from my lips before I was able to stop it.

His eyes slowly shifted to me. He gave one of those 'do you really need to ask' looks, and then sighed heavily.

"It does get better, you know." I mumbled. "I mean, I'm sure this has happened to you a lot more than it's happened to me, but…"

He swallowed visibly, and nodded. "I know…"

As he said that, something inside me told me that he was lying. He _didn't_ know. He felt like he was going to miss her forever. Maybe he would. If he'd loved her as much as I'd sometimes thought, it was very possible that he would die with his heart broken and dying in his hands. I wanted to say something to cheer him up, but I had no idea what that something could possibly be.

I thought back to my dad. When he died, I'd hardly known that I'd never see him again. Of course, I'd figured it out eventually, and I was sad for a while, but then I grew up. I moved on, daring only to remember. My mom met other guys, and they became my father figures. They'd all been nice, and they'd stuck around for a while. I'd welcomed all of them with an open heart and an open mind. They hadn't been able to replace my dad, but they'd made a spot right next to his that did the same job, therefore filling the hole at least a bit.

I sighed and leaned forward, setting my elbows on my knees and my head in my hands. This day was getting far too depressing.

"Let's go somewhere," I mumbled. "I'm rested and I've eaten something, so let's get out of this stuffy old TARDIS."

He nodded with a sigh. "Yeah…" He said. "Yes, let's go somewhere."

With that, he stood. I got to my feet and smiled up at him gently. He returned the smile with a gentle sadness in his eyes, and then gestured me to go ahead of him. I did, and I waited for him outside as he looked around the room once more. Finally, he followed me, pulling the red door shut behind him. He gave the door a pat, and turned to face me with a large grin on his face.

"So, where to?"

"Um, let's see," I mumbled as we stared down the hallway. "Know any good circuses?"

"No, we're not going to the circus." He stated bluntly.

"Why not?"

"Because, we're just not."

"You sound like my mother."

"Is suppose that's a bad thing, then?"

I snorted. "What do you have against the circus? Is the big, bad Doctor scared of clowns?"

I'd meant that as a joke, and had figured that it would set him off, but he was silent, staring sheepishly down at his dirty sneakers.

"Oh my God, you're scared of clowns!" I exclaimed with a smirk.

He scoffed. "Am not!"

"Oh, how does that old rhyme go? Oh, right, it's 'liar, liar, pants on fire –"

"I'm not afraid of clowns!"

"Yes you are!"

"No, I'm not!"

And this argument continued for half an hour until he finally admitted that he _did_ have a fear of clowns, and I forced him to take me to the circus, where he would have his picture taken with one of said clowns. It hadn't cured anything, but it did make for one amazing picture of the Doctor with his face painted, cotton-candy in his hand, and a clowns bright red nose in his face.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And this is my return! I'm afraid I haven't gotten much writing done, though I've started kicking myself into gear. Updates may take a while, but I shall continue to do so!  
><strong>

**Anyways, I said I'd come back to Rose's room, didn't I? I don't know if this got really sappy, but I like it. For me, it shows the sort of connection the Doctor can have with his companions. He fell in love with Rose, though he never said it out loud, and I honestly wish I didn't have to admit that he did. It's an undeniable fact, at least in my mind. In some way, it pains me, because I - the writer - have no idea if he feels that way about Cat. I desperately want him to, but that's his decision.  
><strong>

**I've neglected the fact that we're getting close to the end. There aren't many chapters left after I post the next one. And, as of a few weeks ago, everything is set in stone. I know what's going to happen and I won't change my mind. I'll be breaking my heart in the process, but I won't. Oh, and there's quite the spoiler for you.  
><strong>

**I just wanted to say thank you. You've all been so wonderful when it comes to updates. Thank you for being so understanding. Really, you guys are just amazing.  
><strong>

**Oh, and I also wanted to ask you guys something. Since I can't stand to live without having a project going, would any of you be interested in a Supernatural story? It wouldn't be quiet like this, though. I'm trying story-telling through drabbles, and I've got a fairly... interesting... plot in my head. Just curious.  
><strong>

**So, thanks for all of the support! Love you guys!  
><strong>


	21. Hulse, Winn, and the Beast

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who. The name 'Adakaias' is a variation of Adakias of Razia's Shadow: A Musical.**

* * *

><p>"You know, you're really bad at finding exciting places to take me." I mumbled as I stuck my head out the TARDIS doors and looked around. There was nothing but trees all around. Accompanying the trees was an envelope of darkness, the only light green from thin spots in the canopy above.<p>

"I am not!" The Doctor quipped as his head popped out. His eyebrows sat in the middle of his forehead.

I folded my arms across my chest and raised an eyebrow.

"I'm… This is her fault!" He pointed back at the Console. The TARDIS visibly shook, and the Doctor braced himself in the doorway. "Oh, don't go all high and mighty on _me_, you big box!"

And that's when her doors flew shut, kicking him out by his backside.

He stumbled forwards, barring his teeth at the time ship as he reached back to rub where the doors had hit him. He mumbled some harsh words as he slowly stepped towards me, and stuck his tongue out at her before snatching my hand from my side and pulling me off into the trees.

"So," I started, dragging my hand against the rough, slightly damp bark of one the trees we passed. "Do you have _any_ idea as to where we are?"

He grinned. His teeth managed to shine despite the poor lighting. "Nope! Isn't that brilliant?"

I rolled my eyes and looked around again, taking more notice to the specific appearances of things. The trees were all large and tall, their leaves unreachable from the ground. A few plants dominated the ground – such as bushes and a few moss-covered rocks – but most was covered in a layer of dead leaves. As we stepped, I could hear twigs that were buried beneath thin layers of dead things on the ground snap beneath our weight. Everything smelled wet, but at least the air was clean.

We were quiet as we walked. It had been a while since we'd been in a place this serene. It was nice to just be for a change. Every once in a while, the Doctor's fingers would wiggle or tighten around mine, and I would remember that he was walking beside me. His face was calm all the while, admiring the beauty of the scenery.

The further we walked, the clearer the area. After a while (I wasn't sure exactly how long) we were walking through a grove of pine trees. There was a gravel path now, and the dirt crunched beneath our feet. This area was drier than the last had been; the air was crisper. Pine needles littered the ground, but grass could be seen now, poking up around the trunks of the trees.

In a matter of minutes, a thick fog descended on the forest. I managed to see ten feet in front of me at best. Our pace slowed, but we didn't stop, and we were careful to follow the path.

Suddenly, the Doctor slowed to a stop, his head swiveling around.

"What is-?"

"Shh!" He held a finger up to his lips, silencing me. He continued to look around, and I followed his lead, my ears searching for sounds other than our own breathing. For the longest time, I heard nothing at all, but then a crack resonated through the silence. My hand tightened around the Doctor's, and I took a step closer to him.

"What was that?"

He didn't answer, soothing me by caressing the back of my hand with his thumb. It helped, at least until I caught a dark shape shifting out of the corner of my eye. I gasped, and my head whipped towards it, but it was gone. My breath was caught in my throat as I swept my hazel eyes over the trees again. The silence was overbearing.

Suddenly, a snarl ripped through the air like cannon fire, and a beast leaped from the recesses of the trees. It flew through the air towards us, and I hardly registered the motion as the Doctor tore me from my spot and to the side, only narrowly missing the claws of the creature.

My breath rushed out in gusts as I stared at it. In a fearful way, it was beautiful. It looked like a cat, albeit a very large one. I couldn't tell if it was bald or just had very short hair, but its body was that of a shadow on dark cement. It was the perfect camouflage for such a dark place. At the tips of its paws were sharp-looking claws, and long, white teeth extended from beneath its jowls. Its eyes were the most captivating part, as they were orange through and through; they had no pupil whatsoever.

A guttural roar ripped through its chest, and it leaned forward, readying itself to pounce as I'd only seen at the zoo or in the Lion King.

"Run!" The Doctor shouted, pulling me behind him as he sprinted in the opposite direction. I followed obediently, though I hadn't necessarily needed instruction to realize that this was the best plan.

We gained little if any ground on the creature before it caught up to us. It padded roughly onto the ground to our right and snarled angrily. We jerked the other way, ducking off the path and into the trees. Thin sticks jutting out from bushes and low trees scratched my legs as we ran. I stumbled on large roots while the Doctor managed to leap over them agilely, keeping his balance masterfully.

However, it only took one wrong step to fall.

My foot caught one of the large tree roots, and I tumbled to the ground. The Doctor's hand jerked roughly out of mine. Panic coursed through my veins, and my legs felt as if the bones had up and disappeared when I tried to stand. The Doctor called out my name, and I turned to look at him as I stumbled again. His eyes were wide, all of the blood had drained from his face, and he almost seemed paralyzed.

A low growl caught my attention, and I whirled around to face the thing. Its shoulders were hunched as it prowled towards me, its mouth open and its fearsome teeth acting as an intimidating tool. It blinked, and yet another growl tore through its throat. It leaned forwards to pounce, and sprung powerfully off of its hind legs.

In that moment, several things happened. The first was the Doctor shouting for me again. His voice was coarse, and I was heartened by the emotion in it. The second was something – a large blue light – shot over my head and struck the beast squarely in its broad chest. It fell backwards, and hissed at something behind me.

I turned to see four or five men dressed in military-type clothing rushing past the Doctor, who was still staring with a fearful expression. One of the men – the only one carrying a gun – rushed to my side and gently grasped my arm.

"Can you stand?" He had a deep voice, and an angular jaw. It looked like he hadn't shaved for a few weeks, and his comforting dark-blue eyes easily found my hazel ones. He was an attractive man. Not necessarily my type, but still attractive.

I nodded, and he helped me to my feet, ushering me towards the Doctor. He shouted something to the other men, who all shouted something in response. I was too stunned to comprehend. The Doctor, a look of relief on his still pale face, hurried over and pulled me roughly against his chest. His arms were a vice around my shoulders, but I still found the grip comforting.

"This way," The man said. The Doctor released me, and I glanced back at the beast as we started to hurry away. The men had surrounded it, but it was still much larger, and I was afraid one of them would get hurt. We were on the move for only a couple of minutes until we stopped and hid in a small space cleared of trees. However, the foliage around it was thick, and I couldn't see anything past it.

"Thank you," I mumbled shakily.

The man glanced at me, and then moved his eyes to the Doctor. "Who are you two? Which base are you from?" He asked with a tone of authority.

"I'm the Doctor," The man beside me said. He still sounded a bit strained. "And this is Catherine."

"A doctor?" The man looked as if he'd told a really bad joke. "We don't have any doctors. What are you going on about, mate?"

The Doctor snorted. "What kind of off-world colony doesn't have at least _one_ doctor?"

He scowled. "Who are you?"

"Better question is who are you?"

Though a bit hesitant, the man straightened his back and squared his shoulders. "Nicholas Hulse, level twelve Captain."

The Doctor took a step towards Nicholas and squinted at his face. "Nicholas Hulse…" He muttered under his breath. "Hulse… Where have I heard that name before?"

"Perhaps you knew my father," Nicholas said. "You look about his age."

The Doctor appeared to think about it for a minute, and then frowned. "Oi! Are you calling me old?"

"Oh, the irony…"

Both of the men quickly turned to face me, as if they'd forgotten I was there. Actually, it wasn't that unusual. I hadn't made a sound for a while.

"Are you alright, Miss?" Nicholas asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Then you can walk unassisted?"

I blinked and raised an eyebrow. "I believe 'fine' entails that, yes."

He shot me a half-glare, and turned to the Doctor. "You two will come with me," He said forcefully. "I don't understand you, but maybe Winn will."

The Doctor's brow jumped, but he just nodded and gestured for Nicholas to lead the way.

Nicholas glanced between the two of us skeptically once more, and then pushed his way through the thicket of trees. The Doctor snatched my hand and gently tugged me after him, following Nicholas's path exactly.

No one spoke for the longest time. We just walked, Nicholas several paces ahead of us. He'd glance over his shoulder every now and then to see if we were following. The Doctor's head was on a constant swivel, searching for something. The wariness in his eyes assured me that he was watching for anything that might be dangerous. Knowing this, I huddled into his side. I didn't want to be caught off my guard again.

"Catherine," The Doctor whispered to me, his eyes still on the move. "We're going to be alright. I know where we are, and these are people we can trust."

I felt something jump in my chest. "Oh, then where-?"

"Nicholas?" A new voice interrupted me. It was rough and weathered, like the cry of a soldier who'd seen too much war. "My dear boy, is that you?"

"It's me, Adakaias." Nicholas called out.

Suddenly, a wall of leaves shifted, revealing a man with a long white beard and a pair of cracked glasses. He reminded me vaguely of Albus Dumbledore from Harry Potter. The only things that spoiled the look were the camouflaged clothing and combat boots.

Adakaias's face dropped as he caught sight of the Doctor and I. "Nicholas…?"

"Take them to see Winn," Nicholas said darkly, turning away and starting back into the thick forest. "I'm going to go help my boys."

Adakaias nodded, and pulled the cascade of leaves to the side, allowing the Doctor and me to duck through. I was shocked at what lay on the other side. There was a wide open space, cleared of trees and the natural forest floor. The ground beneath my feet was a light shade of brown, and packed hard. Across the clearing, several canvas tents were set up. They appeared to be odd shapes sewn together, though. People crossed the expanse, most of them tall, bulky young men. Young women wandered through as well, and the elderly were not absent from the mix.

"This way…" Adakaias glanced at us fearfully, wringing his bony hands over and over again, as if we were going to shout at him shamelessly.

As we slowly progressed through the small village in the clearing, I examined even further. There was what appeared to be a garden – more like a farm – at the far end. Many middle aged men and women were there, tilling and digging. Young people came out of the smaller tents, most of them sporting bandages or ice packs. When one came out, another went in. The stream seemed endless. And, at the center of it all, was a tent of massive proportions. I don't think you could even call it a tent. It was more of a canvas castle with a bland shape. I was curious as to what purpose it served, and wondered if I'd be able to find out.

"Um," Adakaias mumbled. He still seemed uncomfortable. "In here." He pulled aside the canvas of one of the smallest tents. A symbol was sewn into it with bright blue thread, and it was beautiful despite the sloppy work.

I offered him a smile as we stepped inside, which he shied away from, and merely allowed the canvas the flow shut. I shook it off, and turned to look around the inside of the tent. It was rather plain. The floor was the same of which I'd just been walking on, the walls were blank, and there was little furniture. There was nothing but a battered chest, a wooden desk that had been missing a leg (repaired using a thick tree stump) and the chair in which a woman sat.

"Adrienne Winn," The Doctor muttered. "Never thought I'd meet you."

The woman's head flashed up from a book she was reading, her eyes wide. She quickly looked between the Doctor and I, confusion in her features. She was beautiful. Her skin was pale, but it appeared that everyone here was. Her lips were full, and her eyes were deep blue, though it was impossible to be sure in the dim lighting. Her long, black hair was braided and thrown carelessly over her shoulder.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" She rose from her seat, snatching the handle of a rough dagger that looked as if it had been carved from some stone, like the ones Native Americans had used.

"I'm the Doctor," He held his head high. "This is Catherine. We're travelers, and we seem to have lost trail of our ship."

Adrienne snorted. "Travelers? What kind of joke is this? And you even added on doctor!"

"If you don't have any doctors, who was patching up all of those young men and women?" I asked.

She shot me a look. "The elderly. They remember bits and pieces from their own experiences, but they're _not _doctors. Half of the injured don't survive."

This silenced me, and I shamefully looked down at my feet.

"Stop fooling around. Why are you really here?"

"We're travelers, nothing more, nothing less."

"You can't be. The other humans think this planet is dead. They wouldn't send anyone here."

"See, that's the thing. I'm not human. She is – she's human as they come, Catherine is." I looked up at my name.

"Um, yeah, that's me, the human." I nodded, glancing up at the Doctor. "And he's… not…"

Adrienne's delicate, graceful eyebrow was raised high, barely wrinkling her forehead. "You two are odd." The Doctor grinned, pulling me into his side. I just rolled my eyes. "I'm willing to provide you with lodgings for the night, but I'm not sure where. We only have a specific number of hammocks."

"Captain!" Nicholas burst through the canvas, pushing the Doctor and I out of his way as he proceeded towards the desk. I could only see a small fraction of his profile, but from what was visible I could tell he was scared. Maybe even slightly panicked. "Marcov is dead."

Adrienne's face dropped, and she reached out to gently touch Nicholas's forearm. "A moment of silence for your fallen friend, then."

My heart ached. Marcov was no doubt one of the men who'd fought off the beast. And he'd died doing it. If I hadn't fallen, if I'd just kept running, he might still live. I knew his death wasn't my fault, but I felt connected in some way. So, I bowed my head and prayed for him, despite the fact that I hadn't been to church since I was a little girl.

"Now," Adrienne's gentle voice broke the silence. "Go fetch one of the burial skins from the store, and give him a proper funeral."

Nicholas nodded, and sneered at us as he hurried out of the tent.

Adrienne sighed and rubbed her eyes. "Well, at least I have a hammock for you now." And then she smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Alright, I've nearly finished another chapter, so I thought I'd post this. We're getting near the end, now. It's actually rather sad. I'll miss this story a lot when it's finished.  
><strong>

**Anyways, I'm afraid I don't have much time. Basketball tournament today, and I have to leave in less than an hour. I also still need to get ready, so... yeah. Thankfully, I only have one more day of school, and then I'm free! FREE!  
><strong>

**Oh, and thanks a lot for being so understanding about the slow updates. Seriously, I've been super bust lately.  
><strong>

**Anyways, I'll leave it at that. I really have to go! Bye!  
><strong>


	22. Colonum

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who, but all of the ideas and most of the characters are children of my brain.**

* * *

><p>It was crowded. There had to be at least a hundred people in this tent, all of them laughing and eating. The Doctor and I were seated side by side at the same table as Adrienne and Nicholas, as well as Adakaias and a few other people we hadn't met. Adrienne was quiet and ate with her back straight, like every good soldier should. Nicholas was quite the opposite. He was slouched and conversed loudly with a group of men who looked his age. I watched both of them like they were some new species.<p>

As I lifted a forkful of some odd meat off my plate and shoved it into my mouth, I looked up at the wooden ceiling and took in its enormous size. This was the large tent I'd seen in the middle of the village. It was even bigger on the inside. Not literally, but…

The tent had a sturdy wooden frame that crisscrossed the perimeter. Everyone sat at a table that was rough and bumpy, but better than sitting on the hard dirt. Small stubs of candles rested on each of the tables, lighting the large expanse with a golden glow. There were ladders at the far end reaching up past the layer of wood that made for a splintery ceiling. Adrienne had muttered that it led to the hammocks – including the one the Doctor and I would be sharing.

I sighed at that thought, and looked down at my plate. The coming night was bound to be a bit awkward. Up to this point, we'd chosen the easy path of ignoring what had happened after Salem. There was no doubt in my mind that could make me think we would actually talk about everything that had conspired, but it would still be a strange situation.

With a shake of my head, I was rid of those solemn thoughts. Instead, I paid even more attention to the only two people I was even acquaintances with here. My eyes slipped to Adrienne. All of the food was off of her plate, yet she stared at it as if something interesting sat there. Her delicate and scarred fingers were toying with a small locket that had been previously tucked into her shirt. It was nice to know that things like that were still carried.

After one last glance at the locket, I looked towards Nicholas. He was leaning towards his group of friends with a grin on his face. He didn't seem to have a care in the world. It was odd, but he reminded me a bit of my brothers. When we were in high school, Adam and Ian had been the fun-loving boys you could always depend on for a laugh. Nicholas seemed the same way, at least now. Before, he hadn't exactly made me expect this from him.

After a while, people started getting up and filing either out of the large tent or towards the ladders that led to the second level. I was looking around, waiting for someone around me to move. I had never been one to initiate action. I was follower, not a leader.

Everyone at our table sat, waiting for the room to clear a bit before standing. Adrienne left us in Nicholas's hands, doing as a few others had done and ducking out of the tent. Nicholas waved us after him, and the Doctor and I obediently followed.

The Doctor reached down to grab my hand as we got in line for the ladders. He grinned down at me, and I managed to direct a nervous smile in his direction. Pressed against his, my palm started sweating. He was the Doctor, and I doubted that he was feeling awkward about having to share a hammock for the night, but I was a wreck. A day didn't pass that I didn't think we should talk about everything that had happened between us, but I could never summon the courage to start the conversation I knew the Doctor never would.

I swallowed the developing lump in my throat and gave my every effort to avoid looking and the man who held my hand. I managed to do a pretty good job, at least until it was our turn at the ladder. Nicholas went first, completely ignoring the Doctor and I. I didn't really blame him, though. We were the reason one of his friends was dead.

Once Nicholas was halfway up the long ladder, the Doctor nudged me towards it gently. I glanced at him, and then released his hand to start my ascent. I was able to climb the ladder with little trouble, and found myself shocked at what I found at the top.

People moved about, saying goodnight to their loved ones before sliding into their respective hammock. Small children piled into them in twos. Lamps hung all around, and some had to push them aside to move through the swarm of people. It looked like there were even more people here than had been in the dining area, even though I knew that was impossible. I suppose it was a trick of the mind.

I felt the Doctor's familiar hand envelope mine once more, and he started pulling me away from the area. He held my hand firmly as we worked our way through the crowd. I bumped into several people, but I managed to keep an eye on the back of the Doctor's head. And, even when someone stepped in front of me, I could still feel the tight grip he had on my hand.

Finally, we stopped. We were near one of the dark corners of the tent, most people around us already tucked away for the night. Nicholas gestured to the only empty hammock, and then turned to go to his own. I muttered a thank you as he passed me, but he either did not hear or did not care.

The hammock itself looked neither comfortable nor painstaking. It was made of thick brown canvas, sewn to a seam around the once rough edges. Two wooden poles were attached to either end of it with more canvas, holding it open. On the two wooden poles holding it up, three pegs jutted into the air. I assumed it was for coats or jackets.

The Doctor – enthusiastic as he was – pulled off his overcoat and hopped onto the hammock, not even bothering to test it first. I wondered if it would hold our combined weight. However, that didn't stop me from leaning down to untie my shoes and slipping out of them, leaving them left neatly near the pole with the pegs on it. Then, I slowly slid onto the hammock beside the Doctor. It swayed for a moment, but then everything was still and silent, and not to mention incredibly awkward.

I bit my lip and stared up at the canvas ceiling, my eyes wide. I could feel the Doctor's thin arm pressed against mine through both my sweatshirt and his jacket. My heart gave a deep thud, and then started to beat slightly erratically. I needed something to focus on.

My head slipped to the right, away from the Doctor. My eyes caught sight of two children – a young boy and girl who looked exactly alike – sitting upright in their hammock. Tears streamed down their faces as they cradled their counterpart in their arms. The little girl whimpered, squeezing her brother tightly. The scene made my heart forget the Doctor for a moment, and instead wonder what could cause them such pain.

"What is this place?" I asked, my eyes glued to the kids.

"Colonum," the Doctor uttered quietly. "Well, that's what it _will_ be called. It doesn't have a name yet."

I blinked, and tore my eyes from the children. "What happened here?" I asked as I looked back to the canvas above my head.

"Quick version or long version?" the Doctor smiled at me.

I smiled back gently. "Let's go for the long. I'm always up for a bedtime story."

He nodded, and took a deep breath. "Well, in the twenty-second century, you humans got curious about the rest of the universe. You didn't just want probes, and pictures, and samples, you wanted to go the distance. You wanted to see it all." His eyes glazed over as he started talking about the universe. I'd always admired that look. "So, you tried colonization. NASA found a nearby solar system, and filled up two ships.

"The first was the most important. They called it Aristotle One, after the Greek astronomer. Aboard her was everyone and everything of importance. All of the doctors, and teachers, and generals, as well as books and provisions.

"The second was called Galileo Three. Basically, she was a giant people carrier. Hardly any supplies on board, but most of the people. They were going to be the laborers – the workers and builders of Colony Three. Hardly anything special.

"So, they were sent off to a planet called Caelum. Big ceremony that was televised and everything! Took them two years to get across your solar system. Aristotle got there first. Only problem was that there was already someone else – something else – living there.

"See, your scientists took a look years before with satellites and whatnot, and they'd declared Caelum uninhabited and completely like Earth. They'd missed something, though. A very old, very powerful race called the Deum. Nasty group, that lot. Never really liked them.

"Anyways, Aristotle landed, and the Deum felt threatened. So, they attacked, and…"

He suddenly trailed off, and I understood. He'd given me enough information that I could piece it all together and figure out the fate of all of the people aboard the first ship, the Aristotle One.

I swallowed the developing lump in my throat. "What about the other ship? Galileo?"

"The ship was so banged up that the communications weren't working, but the captain of Aristotle _somehow _managed to fire a missile, which hit Galileo and sent her falling here."

I nodded, biting my lip. How long had they been here? How long had they been living through ingenuity and creativity? I had to hand it to them, they were pretty smart. If something like this would've happened to me, I would've panicked and died only a few days in.

"How long have they been here?" I asked, keeping my eyes focused on the canvas above.

"A while, judging by Adrienne's age," The Doctor muttered in response. I felt his finger tips ghost across the back of my hand.

With a sigh, I closed my eyes and twisted away from him. "Goodnight, Doctor," I murmured quietly.

"Goodnight, Catherine."

* * *

><p>My eyes slowly opened, aching when bright light nearly blinded them. The sun (or suns?) had obviously risen, and sunlight shone through the pin-like holes in the canvas. Still, it was enough to make me blink in shock. With a groan, I closed my eyes again and rolled over. Something heavy was on top of me, acting as a blanket. I opened my eyes for a moment, trying to get a good look at it, and immediately recognized the Doctor's overcoat. It smelled like him.<p>

After several minutes of mentally kicking myself, I finally rolled out of the hammock. I reached up to gently tug my fingers through my messy hair as I shoved my feet back in my shoes and tied the laces in lazy knots. Then, I snatched the Doctor's overcoat and headed in the general direction of the ladders. It was a challenge to find them without a guide, but I did it eventually. From there, it was decently easy to get outside. I just climbed down the ladders and wandered the edge of the extremely large tent until I found an opening in the canvas.

As I stepped outside, my eyes shut themselves against the bright sunlight. After a moment, I carefully peeled the lids back, glancing around at all of the activity and life surrounding me. Men and women walked, children ran, and some of them sat. None of it was quiet, obviously. The children shouted at each other, and a group of young men laughed loudly, passing a flask of something around. On the opposite side of the gravelly road, a group of sewing young women eyed the men, turning and giggling to each other on occasion.

Slowly, I started to wander, the Doctor's overcoat draped over my arms. Several children nearly bumped into me, but managed to shift their course in time as to not collide with me. I couldn't stop myself from smiling. I'd figured that a place like this would be sad and quite lifeless, but it was the opposite. Everyone here was happy. There wasn't a single sad or angry face in the sea before me. It was comforting, in a way.

After nearly half an hour of walking around, I finally decided to do something productive. After asking a few kindly old women, I had a path to Adrienne's tent, which I assumed the Doctor would be in. As I walked, things I'd seen last night jumped out at me, and I started making a bit of a mental map so I hopefully wouldn't get lost again. I started to have a bit of a hard time focusing when my stomach rumbled, reminding me that I hadn't eaten since the day before. I managed, though. To be honest, it could've been a lot worse, especially with the Doctor.

Eventually, I found the tent I was looking for. It was easily distinguishable from the rest of the small tents with a similar shape around it because of the bright blue symbol sewn into the canvas. I stepped up and pushed one of the flaps aside. I would've knocked, but you can't really knock on canvas… So, yeah, I didn't.

The Doctor was there, as I'd assumed. He and Adrienne were leaned over her desk, looking down at a map which splayed across the surface. One of the Doctor's long, thin fingers was pressed against the map, moving across its face a couple of times. Both of their faces were pinched in concentration. That look made Adrienne appear ten years older, and the Doctor look – unsurprisingly – very attractive. Not to mention that his glasses sat on the tip of his nose, nearly ready to slide off.

"Morning," I mumbled, clearing my throat as I took a slow step into the tent.

The Doctor's head raised immediately, a grin spreading across his face. His brown eyes sparkled behind his glasses. "Good morning, Catherine!" he exclaimed. "Sleep well?"

I nodded, moving with more confidence as I knew that I wasn't interrupting something too serious. "What is this?" I tapped the map with my index finger.

"This," he started, the grin still wide on his features. "is a surprisingly accurate map of the area. We're trying to figure out where the TARDIS landed."

I examined the map closer. It was colored a dark green, lighter or darker in some area. I recognized the many lines showing the different points of elevation, and noted a few of the heights. There were several black dots spread across the expanse, all of them labeled 'Base' with a number following it. Thick, dotted lines were scrolled either horizontally or vertically, creating square areas.

"That where we are, Base One," the Doctor muttered, pressing the tip of his finger against the largest of the black dots. He dragged is finger across the rough surface, and circled one of the square areas. "The TARDIS is somewhere in here."

"Are we gonna go look for it?"

The Doctor opened his mouth to reply, but Adrienne beat him to it.

"Not without me, you're not," she snarled, glaring at the Doctor.

"Captain-"

"If you have a ship that's functioning, and can carry as many people as you say it can, I fully intend to use it to my advantage."

The two glared at each other for a few moments, and I suddenly felt like I was intruding. I was glad when a voice came from behind me.

"If the Captain goes, then so do I."

I turned to see Nicholas standing at the entrance to the tent, the large gun he'd had when he'd saved the Doctor and I from the beast slung around his neck. There was a look in his eyes that I couldn't find the right words for. If I hadn't known better, I might've thought he was angry at Adrienne. I hardly doubted that he'd ever be angry at her, though.

The Doctor sighed. "Fine," he gave in. "We'll go in three hours."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: First thing I have to say: updates will come slower that usual. I'm trying to finish off one of my first stories, which has been on hold for the last year. Both stories hold a big place in my heart, though, so I'll be trying my best to work on the both of them. However, I think that the other one should hold priority, seeing as I've had my readers wait so long... Is that alright with you guys?  
><strong>

**Next order of business! I'm one of those people who suck at names. Therefore, the names of the planets and creatures I created are all some form of Latin. Yeah, Google Translator rocks.  
><strong>

**Um, let's see here... Oh! Happy early Independence Day to all of my fellow Americans! I'm afraid I'll be up north for that day, so I figured I'd say something now...  
><strong>

**I think... Um, I think that's all... Wait! I'm going to make a reference right now, and any of you that know what the fudge it's from gets a virtual cookie... I'll even give you a hint... WINGS! :D**

**You make me... Very happy... *smiles down at you guys in my hand*  
><strong>

**BYE! :D  
><strong>


	23. Unrequited Love and Stories

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Doctor or the TARDIS, but everyone and everything else is a child of my brain, meaning their generally awesome.**

* * *

><p>Of the four people going on our little 'camping trip,' I was the least prepared. Then again, I had a reason for that. Nicholas and Adrienne had been raised into this kind of thing, and the Doctor was a genius (don't tell him I said that). Compared to them, a bestselling author was just an average person. Not that I gave it any mind, really. I liked being average. It kept my life somewhat the same as it always had been.<p>

This was a very beautiful planet; it looked a bit like I thought Earth might have before humans came and tore down the natural landscape to build their own, artificial things. Trees were everywhere past the boundaries of the Base, all in different kinds. Some of them flowered, and some of them were too tall to know if they did or not. Despite not being an outdoorsy kind of person, I'd always enjoyed nature's beauty, and this place was the epitome of it.

Our pace was slow. Nicholas led the way at the head of the group, his large gun still slung around his neck. Behind him, Adrienne was on the prowl. Her eyes were vigilant as she scanned everything beside the path they followed, and her fingers flexed readily at her sides. The Doctor and I walked behind her, side by side as usual.

I was thankful that no one was speaking other than the Doctor. I don't think any of us were even really listening, but that didn't stop the sound of his voice from comforting me. The nervous train-wreck that I was, I couldn't help but be afraid of the things hiding in the dark woods surrounding us.

After walking for what felt like hours (actually, I'm pretty sure it _was_ hours), Nicholas stopped and turned around to face us.

"The beasts come out most when the sun sets," he said, glancing back into the forest. "I think we should stop for the night."

"Wouldn't it be safer to keep moving?" the Doctor asked beside me, his hands tucked into his pockets and his chin raised with a posture of authority.

"You said you weren't human, Doctor," Adrienne muttered behind us. "In that case, you've forgotten that we need sleep to function."

A gentle blush spread across his nose, and he reached up to tug at his earlobe. "What? None of you have ever pulled an all-nighter before?"

I reached out to comfortingly pat his arm as Adrienne continued.

"We were raised this way, Doctor," she said, her face like stone as she passed us and stepped off the path. "We know what we're doing."

Realizing that his opinions were now irrelevant, his you-just-kicked-my-puppy expression came to his face. I couldn't help but to smile at that expression. I reached out and gently took his hand in my own, causing him to flash a grateful look at me. Then, his pride injured, we followed our guides into the dark forest.

* * *

><p>Nicholas had led the Doctor away, muttering something about firewood, leaving Adrienne and I to set up the small amount of things we had. We were currently searching for large rocks on the edges of the small, protected clearing the two natives had brought us to. I'd never built a fire pit before, but Adrienne said that it was important, so I just did as I was told. We worked in relative silence, and it was kind of starting to get to me.<p>

"So," I started, glancing at the soldier over my shoulder, "what's your story?"

I heard a snort, and then she turned with a pile of heavy-looking rocks in her arms. "I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours."

I smiled. I could already tell I was going to like her. "I'm not sure I should tell you mine," I uttered, following her example and carrying my rocks to the middle of the clearing. "It's kind of a secret."

"My lips are sealed," she said as she started arranging our rocks in a circle.

I glanced at her, catching a glimpse of the smile on her face. She didn't have to convince me. "Alright, but I have a question, first," I said. "Why were you so emotionless earlier? I mean, I see you now, and I can't help but to wonder…"

"Nicholas looks up to me not as a friend but as a teacher," she mumbled. "It's hard to gain respect in a place like this, and even harder to keep it, so you stick with what works."

I sighed. "It weird how different things are here."

"Speaking of, what's Earth like nowadays?" she asked with a smile.

"To be honest, I don't know," I said. "I'm not from that Earth."

"You say it as if there's more than one Earth."

"Well, technically, there's only one, but I'm…" I hesitated for a moment, trying to find the best way to put this. "Do you believe in time travel?"

"Quite a change in topic, but no, I don't."

Well, that made things complicated. My mind scrambled for a moment, trying to find a way keep the necessary things to myself. Finally, I decided to just bypass the time travel part, and talk about the Doctor. I could do that.

"The Doctor is… odd. He kind of just popped up in my back yard one day. His ship was broken, sort of. He spent a few weeks with me, and then he ditched. Then, one day, three years later, he pops up again and takes me with him to see the universe. It's a really, really complicated story…"

Adrienne smiled at me, a certain light in her eyes that made me pause.

"What?" I asked, finding her smile contagious.

"You're in love with him."

My small smile faltered, and a blush spread across my cheeks as I looked down and continued to shifting the rocks, which were already in a perfect circle. "Why does it seem that everyone _but him_ can see that…?"

A quiet, bell-like bout of laughter slipped between her lips. "Trust me, you're not alone," she said. "My mother used to tell me that she asked the same thing of my father before they got married."

"And that brings us back to your story," I effectively changed the subject.

She sighed. "I was five when we left Earth. Really, all I remember of the Boarding was a lot of people, and that I lost my parents. We got separated, I got on the wrong ship, and I never saw them again. Since you were on Earth, you probably don't know, but they shot us down. None of us know why, but some of the young people theorize when they drink. None of them make sense, but it doesn't matter anyways so we don't dwell on it.

"Anyways, I was almost eight when we crashed, and we built the Base. I wasn't the only parentless child there, so we all banded together and stayed in a small tent. Oh, this was before the big tent was built. That one's actually really recent. Um, let's see…"

Suddenly, a pained look came to her face. I'd seen that look. The Doctor wore it whenever he remembered something that was best buried deep within. Of course, he hid it from me. Adrienne allowed it out in the open. Still, that didn't stop me from comforting her how I did the Doctor.

"You don't have to share that," I mumbled, reaching out and taking her small hand in mine, "whatever it is."

She shot me a grateful look, and then continued.

"So, um… When I turned eighteen, I was sort of revered, and I started following the Captain of the Base around, learning his tricks and duties and whatnot. A year later he passed away, and I took his spot. That's the way it's been ever since."

Despite the fact that I knew I was missing some large part of the story, I nodded. I knew that large part that I was missing probably had to do with the thing that was too painful to tell me, and I didn't want to prod. I decided to ask Nicholas about it later, even though he didn't really like me and would probably ignore me anyways. If push came to shove, I could always ask the Doctor.

* * *

><p>It was weird, because I could see stars, but they weren't the stars I was used to. They looked exactly the same – little white dots shining down – but I knew that they weren't. They were different in every meaning of the word. It made me realize just how much I missed home. My mind wandered to my family, and Riley and Dave. I hadn't spoken to any of them since John's birth. Maybe I could convince the Doctor to take me back for a visit once we found the TARDIS.<p>

With a sigh, I rolled onto my side. The ground was hard, and I was starting to feel a bit chilled with the night air surrounding me. Besides, being out in the open like this made me feel a bit vulnerable. I knew I was as safe as I could be with Adrienne, Nicholas and the Doctor, but there were things out there that I'd never seen – things that scared me. Even if I actually got to sleep, I doubted I'd be able to stay that way for long.

Sitting up, I glanced around. It was dark, but this planet's four moons (only two were visible, but the Doctor had told me there were four) lit the clearing and a small part of the surrounding forest. The Doctor had taken watch due to the fact that he didn't need the sleep, and was sitting with his back against one of the many large trees around us. His head was down, his hair flopping in front of his eyes as he stared at something in his hands.

I got to my feet and walked over, sitting down next to him. He looked up, and I leaned over to see what he was looking at. Nothing special, just his Sonic.

"Couldn't sleep?" he asked with a smile.

I shook my head, leaning back against the tree. "Too open," I muttered.

He nodded, and we lapsed into silence as he looked down at his Sonic, fiddling with the buttons.

I leaned over to set my head on his shoulder. I could feel him smile as he pressed a gentle kiss to the top of my head. Then, I watched him flip his Sonic in his hands, his long, nimble fingers running over it. I had no doubt that if he didn't have the TARDIS, that little device would be the most important object in his life.

For the very first time, I actually _saw_ the Sonic. It was really was beautiful. It was shiny and sleek, all of the pieces fitting together perfectly. The blue end glittered in the moonlight, bright against the Doctor's thumb. The detail in what I guess was its handle was breathtaking, much like a work of fin art.

Eventually, I fell asleep staring at the Sonic, my head resting gently on the Doctor's shoulder.

* * *

><p>The next day had been very similar. We'd walked in silence, and we stopped every once in a while for water. The only thing that had been majorly different was the fact that we were no longer following the paths, and instead wandering through the forest. Everyone was on red alert. The Doctor kept me closer than usual, but – of course – I didn't mind.<p>

Eventually, it started to get darker (if that was possible in this _impossibly_ dark forest) and we started to set up camp again. Just as the Doctor and Nicholas were about to leave to go find more firewood, I asked if the Doctor and I could switch places. The Doctor argued, of course, saying that it wasn't safe, but I eventually got what I wanted and Nicholas grudgingly started off, not bothering to wave me along or anything.

It was awkward as we walked, and I could practically feel the annoyance radiating from him. I knew he wanted to turn around and shout in my face, possibly give me a few bruises, but he was too professional for that, too controlled. Finally, I decided to say something, and suddenly realized that it was long overdue.

"I'm sorry," I muttered, looking down at my shoes, "about your friend, I mean…"

"People die here every day," he growled. His words said that he was accepting my apology, but his voice said _hopefully you die next_.

Swallowing my fear, I said, "Can I ask you something?"

He glanced at me over his shoulder, his blue eyes flashing dangerously. I took this as a no… Yet, for some reason, I kept on going.

"Adrienne was telling me about her past yesterday, and there was something big I let her skip over because she looked like she was about to break…"

Suddenly, Nicholas slowed to a stop, his shoulders relaxing slightly and a heavy sigh coming from his lips. "That would be the Massacre."

I stepped up beside him, and he offered me the same sort of pained look Adrienne had, only on a much lesser scale.

With a sigh, he turned to face me. "We should sit down…"

I nodded, and we sank to the ground. He sat with his shoulders slumped and his legs crossed, sadness causing his brilliant eyes to darken. He looked like he'd just been forced to murder children.

"Did she tell you about the other orphans?" he asked, his eyes glued to his fingers, which were twining in the grass near his boots. I nodded, and he continued. "It was a week or so after we crashed. The orphans had put up a tent near the outer rim of the Base. Of course, we didn't know about… Um, we didn't know that the Beasts were out there, and…" He took a deep breath, but didn't continue.

"Um," I muttered, "what's a Beast?"

His eyes darkened. "Remember that thing that nearly killed you?"

"Oh…" I nodded.

We were completely silent for a moment, and then he swallowed. "Adrienne was the only one that survived…"

And I suddenly understood. To witness something like that was enough to make it painful to think about, and speaking of it would only be closer to impossible. It also explained why she was looked upon highly.

"I… can't imagine…" I choked out.

"Yeah…" he whispered. "Thank you, for not making her talk about it… God knows she's been through enough."

There was a sudden look in his blue pools that made something in me jump. I knew that look, only because I'd worn it so many times myself.

I smiled. "Us people in unrequited love are pretty easy to see through, huh?" I asked, gaining his attention.

"You too, then?"

I nodded. "The Doctor."

"Oh, that's gotta be rough."

I let out a strangled laugh. "No kidding. Yours isn't super great either, though."

He chuckled. "She's a soldier, not a lover."

I thought for a moment, and then decided to give him some advice, even though I wasn't exactly in the position to.

"You know, when we were talking last night, she said that she thought she had to act emotionless to keep your respect," I said, tapping his booted foot with my sneaker-clad one. "Have you two ever had a conversation? And I'm not talking about strategizing or stuff like that."

His brow furrowed. "What else is there to talk about?"

I thought for a moment. "She likes to read, right?" He nodded. "Ask her about the book she's been reading."

He sighed with a smile, and then got to his feet. "We'd better hurry and find some firewood, else Adrienne'll have our heads."

I smiled and nodded. He offered me his hand, which I took, and then we continued in a comfortable, companionable silence.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey, guys! It's been a couple of weeks now, hasn't it? I'm sorry I've been gone for so long. A lot of stuff's been happening, and I've been crazy emotional through half of it. Of course, I'm pretty much back now. I've still got some stuff going on, but not nearly as much, and I'm hoping to get a lot more writing done.  
><strong>

**Anyways, though I was dreading this chapter, I found that I actually, kind of liked it a lot. When I first planned this story, I intended for Adrienne to be kind of a backwater character and not delve into the depths of her personality, but plans change. I hope you don't mind a little non-Doctor/Cat romance here and there...  
><strong>

**Now, I'm just going to rant this out to you guys because I'm lame like that. Have any of you ever played Kingdom Hearts? If you have, you realize that it's the most amazing video game ever. I've been playing the second one for a couple of years now (and I still have not played the first) and I'm still working on it. Of course, I took a huge, long break from it when our Playstation "broke," but whatever.  
><strong>

**One more rant. Sorry. So... Comic Con. If any of you went/are there, I'm completely jealous of you. Being fourteen, I can't take myself, and my parents would never take me. I don't have any older brothers, sisters, or cousins that are into that sort of stuff, either, so I'm stuck at home to just sit and read Tweets about all of the magic in San Diego. All three of the shows I'm addicted to (including Doctor Who and Supernatural) are there, as well as one of my favorite actors of all time, Robert Downey Junior. Sigh.  
><strong>

**Anyways, that's it! I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and I'll get the next one out as soon as possible! Love you!  
><strong>


	24. Death and Decay

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who, but most of the things here are children of my brain.**

* * *

><p>I must say, I'm good. Despite the fact that I haven't had an actual relationship in years, I somehow managed to give Nicholas good advice on how to talk to Adrienne. I didn't understand how, but I did it. I couldn't help but to think that, because of me and what I'd told him, Nicholas had gotten Adrienne to actually smile in his presence – to talk to him like a human being, and not a soldier.<p>

I watched as the two chatted amiably on the opposite side of our camp. A large fire blazed between us, surrounded by the ever-important rocks. For the first time in weeks, I was checking my phone. Riley had been sending me "updates from the hood," which were just little notes on what everyone was doing. I really didn't understand why she chose that name. I suppose she'd hit the gangster stage on her (as I liked to call it) Random Cycle.

As I read through the tens of texts Riley had sent me, several of them about pie, I felt a warm body drop onto the ground beside my own. I didn't need to look up to see who it was, so I just kept scrolling with a smile. I felt the Doctor lean against my shoulder and watch the things on the screen for a moment before chuckling and bumping my arm with his elbow.

"Did you happen to have something to do with that?" he asked as he jerked his head towards Adrienne and Nicholas, his hair bouncing about as it did.

I smiled, flicking past a picture of John crawling on the floor. "Maybe."

"They get married, you know."

And I nearly choked on my own tongue.

"Are you serious? Those two? That seems highly unlikely."

"That's why I recognized Nicholas's name when we first met him," he started, staring at the two as the tip of his tongue pressed against the roof of his mouth. That was a habit I hadn't seen in a while. "Adrienne _Hulse_ is one of the most famous Planetary Communications Executives ever elected."

I smiled and looked up at the two, tucking my phone away in my pocket. They sat much like the Doctor and I did – their backs against a tree. A bright smile lit Nicholas's face, and a similar one was beginning to form on Adrienne's. Their mouths moved slowly, suggesting an easy conversation. When I looked really, really hard, I could almost see them with rings on their fingers and little children running around. They definitely deserved it.

The thought of children brought me back around to everyone back home. Despite Riley's seemingly random updates, I wanted to see them all. I wanted to talk to Riley face to face about everything that had happened as of late. I wanted to share my adventure with the other Doctor with her, tell her everything I could remember from that particular time. I wanted to share about Rose, and the Doctor's irrational fear of clowns, and Adrienne and Nicholas. I wanted to hug my mother, and tuck Nicky in.

"Doctor, do you think we could visit my mom after we find the TARDIS?" I asked, leaning against his shoulder gently.

"I don't see why not," he uttered. I felt his fingers twine between my own. "'Sides, I think she might murder me if I don't bring you round soon."

I chuckled. "Or throw a pie in your face."

"Which is preferable," he chuckled, his body shaking against mine. It was a comforting feeling.

I sighed and closed my eyes, leaning heavily on him. Despite how bony he was, his shoulder made for a pretty comfortable pillow. Heat radiated from him, warming me slightly. After a few moments, I felt his cheek rest atop my head, the bone there digging into my skull. I had no doubt that if Nicholas looked over at us, he'd assumed I'd done the same thing he'd done – somehow managed to make the Doctor feel the same way I felt for him.

Suddenly, all of his warmth disappeared save for the heat from his fingers between mine. I straightened up and looked to him curiously.

"What is it?" I asked.

He was silent for a moment, facing away from me and looking into the dark recesses of the endless woods. "Thought I heard something…"

I watched his tense shoulders for a moment, and then he relaxed and smiled back at me.

That was when it all went to hell.

A snarl ripped through the chilly air, and my head snapped towards the sound. Adrienne and Nicholas did the opposite. They were on their feet as fast as their bodies would allow. The Doctor did the same, only a bit slower. I was the only one stupid enough to hesitate and look for whatever was out there. Not that it really mattered all that much. The Doctor roughly tugged on my hand, forcing me to my feet and commencing to drag me behind him. Soon enough, my legs got into the motion, but I still managed to trip on occasion. In front of us, Adrienne and Nicholas ran, glancing back over their shoulders several times to make sure we were still following.

My heart was racing. Part of it was because of all of the running, but it was mostly due to the sound of heavy, thumping footfall-like sounds behind us. We were being chased by something big. There was no doubt in my mind that it was the same sort of thing that had attacked the Doctor and I when we'd first arrived. That fact was not comforting. If anything, it made me even more afraid. Especially after hearing what one of them had done to a tent full of orphans.

I vaguely heard Nicholas shout something, and then he waved us past him as he tugged urgently at the strap of the large gun around his neck. Adrienne shouted to him, fear flashing in her eyes briefly before disappearing behind the soldier's façade she always wore. The Doctor didn't pause. I had a feeling he was more worried about me than them. At least they knew how to handle themselves.

I glanced back over my shoulder as Nicholas raised the barrel of the gun. He shot once, then twice, and then he turned to begin following us again. His eyes were panicked, and he glanced over his shoulder often. Adrienne was behind us as well, and she paused momentarily to allow him to catch up.

I was panicking. If this thing had Adrienne and Nicholas scared, I damn well should be. The only thing keeping me from completely going over the edge was the ever comforting feeling of the Doctor's hand wrapped around mine. His grip was tight, nearly suffocating my fingers. If his hold had been the slightest bit looser, I probably would've lost him by now, and been wandering through this endless forest alone. Just that thought had me shuddering as best as I could while running as fast as my body would allow. Luckily, the adrenalin pumping through my veins was keeping me fast.

A thought suddenly occurred to me as we continued to run. What if this was it? What if we died here? He would obviously just regenerate, but I would… What would happen if I died? The thought had never even flashed through my mind. Yeah, I'd always known that traveling with the Doctor was dangerous, but I'd been like a teenager; I'd thought I was invincible.

My thoughts went to my family. My mother would be distraught. Nicky would be confused at first, but he'd understand eventually. But none of that could even hold a candle to what they would do to the Doctor. They would all blame him, because that's what humans do when something happens that they can't accept; they find someone to pour all their frustrations on. I didn't want that to happen to him. He didn't deserve that. No doubt he'd feel guilty enough without my family on his back about it.

"C'mon!"

I felt a rough tug on my hand, and pulled myself out of my reverie. This wasn't the time to think about things like that. Right now, I had to focus on _not_ dying.

My legs were starting to ache. After all my time with the Doctor, my legs were decently toned. Of course, this terrain was completely different to what I was used to. My legs had gotten into the habit of running on relatively flat surfaces, like roads and hallway floors. They weren't prepared for the bumpy unevenness of a forest floor. I was tiring, slowly but surely.

Then, I was saved. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a flash of blue.

"Doctor!" I shouted as I dug my heels into the thick layer of dead leaves and pine needles beneath my feet.

He stopped and followed my arm as I pointed to what I'd seen. A relieved grin spread across his freckled face. He gave me a gentle push towards it.

"Go!"

I didn't argue. I spun on my heel and ran to the TARDIS, my legs shaking from overexertion. I slowed down as I neared the beautiful blue box, fishing my key out from beneath the collar of my shirt. I shoved it into the lock, my knuckles slamming painfully against the wood in my haste. With a twist of my wrist, the door was unlocked, and I shoved it inwards, jumping inside. As the familiar, blue light of the Console washed over me, I felt my heart slow down. It felt good to be within the time ship once more.

"Oh, I've missed you," I muttered as I ran my hand over the rail beside me. It gave a gentle hum in response.

I heard two sets of feet clamber inside, heavy pants coming from their owners. Adrienne and Nicholas paused for a moment, regaining their breath before their eyes started flitting around the ship and losing it all over again. I smiled at their reactions for a moment, and then panic flooded my being.

Where was the Doctor?

Thankfully, my fear was short-lived, and the Doctor climbed inside, slamming the doors shut behind him. I allowed a relieved laugh to slip between my lips before I ran over to him and threw my arms around his neck. He had a similar reaction, burying his face in my hair. His quick breath was warm on my scalp, and the feeling of his arms around my waist made me feel safe.

"You alright?" he asked with an out-of-place sounding chuckle.

"Yeah," I nodded. "You?"

He clicked his tongue and winked at me. "Never better."

"Who the hell _are you_?"

I suddenly remembered that there were people with us.

"Well?" Adrienne prompted, her normally calm voice raising itself several octaves. Her eyes were wide, and I had a feeling that the TARDIS was a bit much for her.

"Adrienne," Nicholas muttered, setting one of his large hands on her shoulder, "take a deep breath. Everything's fine."

She followed his advice, and sucked a large gulp of air into her lungs. She reached out and grasped the rail, the fingers of her other hand curling into the material of Nicholas's sleeve. I could tell she was panicking, and I wanted to help her, but I wasn't sure how. I figured that – at least for the time being – it was best to allow her space.

"Doctor, what's going on?" Nicholas asked quietly, one of his hands going to Adrienne's back.

The Doctor glanced my way, and then took a step towards them. "Well, this is my ship," he said, a whining tone in his voice. "You don't like it?"

"It's…" Adrienne mumbled. "Why is it…?"

"Bigger on the inside?" I offered sheepishly.

She turned to face me with wide eyes, and nodded slowly.

"Maybe we should make some chamomile, just to calm her nerves a bit," Nicholas suggested. "That is, if you have a stove or something…"

I nodded and glanced over at the Doctor before gesturing for them to follow me. He was watching the door carefully, his eyes guarded. Attempting to ignore that look, I started towards the never-ending hallway. Nicholas gently led Adrienne after me, his hand continuing to rest on her back. As always, the TARDIS took me where I needed, and the kitchen ended up being only three doors down on the right.

I pushed the door open and waited for Nicholas and Adrienne to pass through before glancing towards the Console Room. The Doctor didn't appear to be following. With a sigh, I stepped into the familiar kitchen and shut the door behind me. Nicholas had helped Adrienne into one of the chairs at the small table, and went on to rub comforting circles into her shoulder. I offered him a small smile.

After a few moments of trying to recall how to make chamomile, I went over to the stove and snatched the kettle from the top, filling it with water from the sink. I then lit one of the gas burners and set it on top. I mentally asked the TARDIS where the Doctor kept his chamomile flowers, and she guided me to a cupboard above the fridge. He would have easily been able to reach it, but my lack of height made it a bit of a challenge. I somehow managed to climb onto the counter and fish the bag out.

"Miss Black," Nicholas started, "could you please explain what's going on?"

I dropped the bag onto the counter, and turned to face them. They both had a look of curiosity on their faces, though Adrienne's mingled with slight panic still. I wondered how much I should tell them. I figured I could share time travel. The Doctor never seemed to worry about it. What else I could share, I wasn't sure. I decided to cross that bridge when I got there.

"Well," I started, "this is the TARDIS. That stands for something, but I can ever remember what."

They stared, waiting for me to continue. I was feeling incredibly self-conscious. No one stared at me like that.

"Um… This is getting complicated. Ah, well… It's a time machine…"

And then I waited for their reactions. The hard stares on their faces didn't waver. I wasn't sure if this meant they believed me or not, or perhaps they didn't hear me. I opened my mouth to repeat myself, but Adrienne spoke before I could.

"Time travel? You're going to add time travel to the whole it's-bigger-on-the-inside thing? Seriously?"

I blinked. "I… I think so…"

She groaned and leaned against the table, placing her elbows atop it and resting her head in her hands. Her face was a bit drained of color, and the way her hair fell in front of her face led me to the instinctive assumption that she was exhausted. Not from all of the running, really, but from an overload of information. When I looked back, I wondered how I managed to keep myself from doing the same thing when the Doctor first told me.

"Wait, if you can time-travel, can we go back and save Marcov?" Nicholas asked with hope in his stunning eyes.

I felt guilty when it took me a moment to remember who Marcov was, seeing as it was _my_ fault he was dead. I was about to give him an answer when the kettle started to whistle. I turned away from the two and quickly fixed a cup of chamomile, my mind working its hardest to multitask so I wouldn't pour boiling water all over my hand as I thought about the best way to answer Nicholas's question.

As I turned around and started towards the table, I decided to pretend that I'd just lost his question. He easily saw through it.

"Catherine," he muttered as he gently grasped my arm as I set the cup down in from of Adrienne.

I bit my lip and avoided his eyes. The tiles in the kitchen were extremely interesting –

I felt his grip on my arm tighten, and I shook my head.

"It doesn't…" I trailed off, trying to find the right words. "We can't."

"Can't or won't?"

I was thankful when I heard the door open, and the Doctor burst in. Nicholas released me, and I managed to smile at the Doctor. He flashed me a grin in return, and then sniffed the air. His eyes went to the cup in Adrienne's hands.

"Oh, beautiful! I thought I smelled tea!"

A sudden awkwardness washed over the three of us standing beside the table as the Doctor moved to make himself a cup of tea. I kept my eyes firmly on the tiles beneath my feet, and Nicholas stared at me a moment longer before shifting his attention to Adrienne. Still, I could feel the anger leaking from him. I wanted to help him, I really did, but I couldn't. I knew the rules of time travel, and I knew that breaking them wasn't smart, no matter how small it seemed.

"Why all the sad faces?" the Doctor asked loudly, leaning back against the counter and sipping at his freshly brewed tea.

I was about to tell him that I said something I probably shouldn't have when Adrienne spoke up.

"Do you know what happened?" she asked quietly.

"Sorry?" he asked as he leaned forward, turning his head slightly so his ear was more in her direction.

"Do you know why they shot us down, Doctor?"

I stiffened slightly when I felt the Doctor's deep brown eyes on me. When his eyes shifted back to Adrienne, I knew I was going to get a decent lecture once they were gone.

He took a deep breath. "A mistake had been made by Earth's scientists. That planet wasn't safe," he explained carefully.

"And shooting at us was?" she growled, glaring up at him.

I saw it in her eyes. She didn't honestly care why they shot them down. She wanted him to tell her about her parents. I felt stupid, realizing only now how conflicted she must feel about it.

"Everyone on that ship died slow, painful deaths," he said, his face stony and his lips pursed. "All of them – every last one."

The color drained from Adrienne's face, and she dropped her half-full cup of tea on the table, the amber liquid sloshing out onto the table. Nicholas immediately moved to comfort her, and I carefully walked over to the Doctor. He looked confused.

"What did I say?" he asked, looking down at me.

I frowned, and then slowly said, "Her parents were on that ship."

He sighed and ran his hand over his face. Sadness overcame his features, and he suddenly looked incredibly tired. His age was showing. It made my heart feel heavy.

"Oh, Adrienne," he mumbled, running his hand through his hair. "Oh, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Nicholas glanced at me over his shoulder, his eyes cold. Then, all of his attention was on Adrienne once more. I was feeling uncomfortable. All of the raging emotions in the room made me want to run and hide myself away in one of the far corners of the TARDIS. The Doctor must have sensed it, because I felt his hand meet mine, despite the fact that he was angry at me.

Suddenly, Adrienne's eyes flew from the table to sit on the Doctor.

"You have a time machine," she started, "why can't we go there and save them? Back in time before they all—"

"We can't, I'm sorry," the Doctor interrupted.

"But—"

"Adrienne, we can't."

The hope that had appeared in her eyes faded, and then her deep blue orbs drifted back to the table top. Something in her eyes broke as she looked at the half-empty tea cup in front of her.

"Doctor," I mumbled, squeezing his hand and looking up at him, "she needs some kind of closure. Telling her that her parents are dead and just leaving it at that seems a bit heartless, don't you think?"

"Catherine, bad things happen when people meet their dead parents," he said, his eyebrows high and his lips pressed tightly together.

"You make it sound like you have experience in that field."

"I do."

"Then you know how to keep her out of trouble! Doctor, please," I exclaimed.

"No, Catherine."

The finality in his voice was obvious, but that didn't deter me.

"Doctor, I know what it's like to lose a parent, and she'll never be able to move on if we don't at least let her see them…"

He stared down at me, and I could see the hardness in his eyes slowly softening. Soon enough, he gave a heavy sigh, and nodded.

* * *

><p>Adrienne looked nervous. Of course, I couldn't blame her, I would be too. Seeing your parents after just finding out that they actually died when you were very little is kind of impossible to comprehend. Preparing for it would be unthinkable.<p>

We were waiting patiently for her to get up the courage to go outside. We'd landed some ten minutes ago, and I had to admit that I was afraid we were going to explode for a moment. The story the Doctor had told me our first night on Colonum was somehow fresh in my mind. I was waiting for the ancient, cruel race that had killed everyone on that first ship to come and rip the TARDIS apart.

Finally, she stood.

"What should I expect?" she asked, the look of anticipation heavy on her pale face.

The Doctor tucked his hands in his pockets and shook his head. "I _really_ don't know."

"Oh, well, that's comforting," I muttered.

He smirked and moved to squeeze my shoulder. Then, he looked to Adrienne again. "Let's go find your parents, yeah?"

Adrienne nodded, and then we shuffled towards the door. I was starting to think that this was a bad idea. I just had a gut feeling that something was going to go wrong. I wasn't going to back out, though. Not after all I'd done to convince the Doctor. I was going to stick it out and hope nothing happened.

Somehow, the Doctor and I ended up being behind Adrienne and Nicholas. She pulled the doors open, and I saw a flash of blue above their heads, almost like the sky back on Earth. They stepped out, and the Doctor and I soon followed. We found ourselves on a beach. A large expanse of water stretched before us, connecting with the horizon almost seamlessly.

We paused to admire the view for a moment, and then Adrienne turned to face us.

"Where shall we start?" she asked, her back straight. She looked like a soldier again.

"I suppose the crash site would be a good place, yeah?" the Doctor asked, reaching up to tug at his earlobe.

Adrienne nodded in concurrence, and then started off towards the edge of the forest behind us. A stack of dark smoke rose up from the tops of the pines, only about a mile in. I had no doubt as we started wandering into the woods that we'd soon find a huge hunk of morphed, twisted metal. That wasn't what I was dreading, though. I was afraid of the damage said hunk of metal would have done to the people on board.

It didn't take long to reach the wreckage. I smelled it before I saw it – the acrid smell of burning rubber. I could already tell that it wasn't going to be pleasant. Subconsciously, I reached out to grasp the Doctor's hand tightly when the first frightening images of jagged spikes of steel that had been twisted and altered beyond recognition peeked through the branches of the pines. The smell got worse as we began to step over coals and fallen trees.

"Oh my God!" Nicholas yelped, grasping Adrienne's shoulder and pulling her back, bumping into the Doctor and I in the process. I stupidly leaned over to see between the two.

Sitting in front of us was a charred corpse. I could somehow tell through the peeling, bubbling skin and charred muscles that it had at been a woman at one point in time. Blood oozed through deep burns, spilling into the grass and pine needles at our feet. Her eyes, somewhat melted in their respective sockets, were frozen open and staring at the hidden sky. Her jaw hung open, her tongue lolling out the side through the snapped bone and tendon.

I turned and buried my face in the Doctor's shoulder, swallowing the bile that rose in my throat. I'd seen some frightening things, but that image took the cake. I felt the Doctor rub comforting circles into my shoulders. He started to quietly mutter into my ear. I didn't recognize the language, but that didn't stop it from helping.

I heard Nicholas quietly utter something, and the Doctor's chest vibrated momentarily as he agreed with a grunt. Then, we were moving again. I kept my eyes clenched shut out of fear of seeing another mutilated body, and trusted the Doctor to lead me through the woods without crashing into any trees.

Eventually, we stopped. The ground beneath me was hard, and the smell of smoke and burning rubber was stronger than ever. I felt the Doctor try to release my hand, but my grip tightened.

"Catherine, I know you're scared, but I need you to let go of me," he whispered calmly in my ear.

I shook my head. "No."

"Catherine, let go."

I swallowed the lump in my throat, and hesitantly released his hand. I felt his lips against my forehead moments later.

"I'll be right back," he said. "You just stay here."

I whimpered, but nodded and felt the small amount of heat his body provided disappear.

I stood like that for what felt like forever. My mind raced, trying to keep out the horrifying pictures of burned carcasses while all of my fears ran rampant around me. I knew I would most likely never sleep properly again; I'd just always wake up with depiction of charcoaled bodies fresh in my mind.

Suddenly, I felt something sharp sink into the flesh of my wrist. I yelped, and my eyes flashed open upon instinct to see what was digging into my muscles. But, when my eyes encountered the pale skin covering my pulse, they found nothing but two small, reddish holes that appeared as if I'd stabbed myself with a needle. I raised my wrist to examine them further.

"Catherine!"

My eyes flashed up as the Doctor called my name. Despite how depressing and sad things were, there was a small smile on his face. He was standing within the wreckage, what looked like a small, slightly charred trunk at his feet. I tucked my hands into the pockets of my jacket, and slowly walked over to him, doing my best to keep my eyes from the ground without falling.

"Take a look at this," he said with a cheeky look, holding something out to me with one of his charcoal-smudged hands.

I took the thing, and examined it for a moment.

"My book?" I asked incredulously.

"People are still reading it," he smiled softly, "even when they're not on Earth anymore."

As I stared at the familiar cover of my work, my vision began to blur. I reached up to see if I was crying (why I would be escapes me, though) but my hand came away dry. I hadn't lost my glasses, either. I vaguely heard the Doctor say something to me, but the words were scrambled and fuzzy. My head started to ache slightly, and I blinked hard as if it would get rid of the pain developing behind my eyes. The Doctor's fuzzy voice came once more, and then my vision failed completely. I thought I screamed, but I couldn't be sure, because my ears had stopped as well. Just as my senses had, my muscles fell limp moments later, and I fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ah, guys! Oh, so much to tell you! I don't know where to start! Um, um, um... Well, how about with a apology. It's been nearly a month now, right? Oh, I'm so sorry! To make it up to you, you get a super long chapter and a cliffhanger. Enjoy. **

**Summer's been crazy. Yeah, I got a new phone, dyed my hair for the first time, had this major crisis with my dog (she nearly died), just way too much to handle. Oh, and I got the official forms for Driver's Ed today. Scary stuff, that is.  
><strong>

**Um... OH! OH! Okay! I got my laptop! You know, the one I've been saving up for since forever? Yeah, I got it. It's an Asus, and I'm completely smitten. That's probably just because I can actually say it's _mine_ though. I've had it for about a week and a half now, maybe two.  
><strong>

**I've fallen in love with Tumblr, as well. Yeah, blame Tumblr for my late posting. Well, Tumblr and Misha Collins. If you don't know who he is, we can't be friends. I'm sorry, that's just how it is. And Jensen Ackles. And Supernatural. I'm rambling.  
><strong>

**Anyways, I'm a little... iffy... on this chapter. I mean, it's not bad, but it's just... I don't know. If there are a whole bunch of errors, I'm really sorry. My beta is away at summer camp, so she didn't get to read it. I went through it myself, but I tend to miss a lot of my own mistakes. It's just a fact of life. And I apologize if the body thing made anyone's skin crawl. I've been watching way too much Supernatural lately.  
><strong>

**At this point, I'm not sure how many chapters are left. Not any, though. Four at most. I figured out why I've been having trouble writing, though. I just don't want it to end. I've been working incredibly hard on this story for more than a year now (and I mean both Stuck and A Thousand Years), and I'm afraid I'll feel a little hollow when it's over. I'll probably go back and read it from beginning to end.  
><strong>

**There are so many other things to say, but if I do, you'll all hate me for being so boring. In other words, I think I'll cut it short right here.  
><strong>

**I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH.  
><strong>


	25. Dying

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who. The Doctor isn't mine, nor is Sisters of the Infinite Schism. Cat and her angst, however, are.**

* * *

><p>The first time my eyes opened, it was incredibly brief. There was a flash of pale blue, a flare of white, and then I was falling into darkness again.<p>

The second time was just as quick, but my eyes focused on my surroundings a bit more, and I got a view of a small room with blue walls and white trim. I was in what appeared to be a hospital bed, but that's as far as my eyes got before shutting once more.

The third time happened to be the final time. My ears were working again, and a steady beep could be heard. My body ached as I shifted beneath the heavy blanket that covered from my ribcage down. My right arm was specifically hard to move. On either side of my head, a transparent sort of white curtain hung down to the floor like a sort of decoration. There was a window with the same sort of curtains dampening the light to my left, as well as a short, white bedside table with a lamp.

I closed my eyes and attempted to swallow through my dry throat. I didn't know if that was from lack of water, of if something else was up, but it was still annoying. I tried to shift my arm again, and I could've sworn I heard my elbow lurch. When I tried to sit up, my head throbbed.

Biting my lip, I went through my memories to figure out where I was. The last thing I remembered was the wreckage of that ship – my book in a charred trunk. Briefly, the image of a charred, flaking corpse flashed through my mind before I pushed it out. I'd blacked out. And then I remembered the small holes in my wrist. I glanced down to look at my hand, and saw white bandages wrapped above it.

I sighed and leaned back against the stripped pillows behind my head. Though my muscles protested, I reached up to run my left hand through my hair.

It was then that I realized I wasn't wearing my glasses.

My hand roamed over my face as if to confirm that stark conclusion. I knew I wasn't wearing contacts, but I moved to check anyways.

"Why are you poking your eye?"

I jerked at the sudden voice and jammed my pointer finger into my iris. I swore loudly, and then covered my eye with my hand as it started to water. With my one good eye, I turned to glare at who had spoken. The glare softened slightly when I saw the Doctor standing in the doorway.

"Where are my glasses?" I asked angrily. Those things had been a pain in my butt since my teenage years, but I loved them nonetheless.

He stared at me, his face blank. Anger was flashing in his eyes. Then, he turned and left me alone once more.

"Doctor!" I called after him. He didn't respond.

A woman in a white headdress entered the room moments later, a pale blue tray in her arms. She offered me a kind smile.

"He just needs a while to calm down, dear," she said gently. As she got closer, I examined her face. Wrinkles littered her skin, and her eyes were like my grandmother's had been before she passed away – old and kind.

The Doctor was temporarily forgotten, my mind fixed on my lack of eyewear.

"Where are my glasses?" I asked again.

"Our general healing agent repaired your eyes while you were unconscious," she explained as she set the tray on a small table to my right and took a tall glass of water from it, holding it out to me. "Your glasses are with your husband. He demanded that we refrain from throwing them away."

I blinked, removing my hand from my eye. "Husband?"

She smiled as I took the water. "He's a very nice man when he's not shouting at us."

Something in my brain clicked, and I realized that she was talking about the Doctor. I was about to correct her and say that we were just friends when a thought crossed my mind. Perhaps he was using the cover of husband for a purpose. So, instead of telling her we weren't married, I just nodded and apologized for him.

"Not at all, dear, not at all," she frowned at me. "I'd be furious as well if I were him. Now, drink your water and get some rest."

I thought it best to bite my tongue as she left the room, her long white skirt trailing behind her.

My mind quickly went into overload. The first thing to cross my mind was my eyes, which was absurd in this situation. There were so many other things to be thinking about, things that were ten times more important. Still, I couldn't fathom not requiring my glasses to see anymore. Most people would've been jumping for joy. I, on the other hand, felt like an important part of who I was had just been ripped away from me.

Once I'd regained some conscious control of my thoughts, I focused on everything that had just happened. The Doctor had been angry. It might've been because of what I'd told Adrienne and Nicholas, but something in my gut told me that wasn't right. It was because of something else – something worse. Part of me didn't want to know what.

My mind shifted to what was happening to me. I was certain this was a hospital now, so I was either injured or sick. Other than the ache and the occasional throb in my head, I didn't feel like I was unhealthy. I wasn't injured, either, as far as I could tell. Something had to be wrong with me, though. I resolved to either ask the woman the next time she came in, or the Doctor, if his mood improved.

With a sigh, I looked down at the glass in my hands. The water was clear, but there was a certain quality to it that made it different from the water I'd drank back home. I thankfully raised the cup to my lips, and swallowed as many gulps as I could before stopping to breathe. Once there was air in my lungs once more, I chugged the last of the water. Finally, I leaned over to set the glass on the bedside table with the lamp, my body aching in protest.

As I leaned back into the pillows, I found my eyelids getting heavy once more. Either something was really wrong with me, or I'd been asleep far longer than I thought. That small amount of exertion had drained me. I didn't fight it, though, and fell asleep moments after allowing my eyes to drift closed.

* * *

><p>The next time the woman came in, she brought a tray of food. I'd never seen things like it, but I figured it was safe enough to eat, so I dug in. I obviously hadn't realized how hungry I was, because the food was there one second and gone the next. I whimpered as I stared at where it had been, and the woman chuckled.<p>

"Don't worry, I'll sneak a candy bar into you later," she whispered with a mischievous grin.

I smiled. This was my kind of woman. Then, it struck me.

"Oh, um, I don't think I know you name…" I mumbled.

"I'm Nurse Singer," she said as she held a frail hand out to me.

I took the hand gingerly. "I'm Cat."

She laughed, her voice like chiming bells. "I know, sweetheart. Your name is not easily forgotten."

"Sorry?"

She looked confused for a moment, but realization flashed through her eyes. "Oh, of course, your husband mentioned that you've been spending time away, traveling and whatnot. Your name is a very old, very rare Earth name. I've never met a child named Catherine before."

"Oh…" My mind went to the Doctor. I'd woken a few more times since that first decent period of consciousness, but he hadn't been here. I hadn't seen him. "Um, my husband," I said, ignoring the butterflies that flared in my stomach, "has he been here?"

"If he has, he's been very sneaky about it. I haven't seen him."

Whatever I'd done to upset him, it must've been really, really bad. I wondered if I could fix it somehow – make him a card, or something.

"Don't worry about him, sweetheart," Nurse Singer muttered, stroking the top of my head comfortingly. "The last few days have been a lot for him to take in."

The same curiosity I'd had the last time she'd been here erupted, and I leaned forward, my body screaming in protest. I winced.

"Oh, dear, let's get you something for that ache, huh?" she asked, turning away from me and towards the small table where she'd set a tray identical to last time. She pulled something out of the pocket in her bright white gown. When I took a closer look, I found it to be a little bottle, like the kind that prescription pills came in. She twisted the top off and pulled a small, white pill out of it, dropping it into a glass of water identical to the one I'd had before. As the pill started to dissolve, she lifted it from the tray and held it out to me.

"That should help with any pain you're experiencing."

I muttered my thanks as I took the glass and gulped a large amount of water. My muscles slowly began to unwind, the ache disappearing the more water I got in my system. I chugged the last of the glass, my tongue slithering out to attempt to get every drop.

Nurse Singer chuckled and snatched the glass from my hands. "Better?"

I nodded.

"Good, we've got the right regimen, then."

As we both quieted, I figured that now was a good time to ask.

"Um, Nurse Singer, what's wrong with me?"

Her aging body tensed, and she slowly turned to me. Her eyes flashed with sympathy, and then she shook her head. Her lips pursed, and she glanced towards the door. She took a step towards it. Deciding to take advantage of my newly pliable muscles, I leaped out of bed and grabbed at her gown. For the first time, I noticed that I'd been changed out of my jeans and sweatshirt, and changed into a pair of soft pajamas.

"Child, I don't think—"

"Please."

She stared at me for a moment, and then took my hand within hers. Her eyes connected with mine.

"You're dying, Catherine."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Since it has been a month since my last update, I figured I'd give you guys this. I felt bad about the cliffhanger, too, but I suppose this isn't much better. This chapter is extremely short, but I just had to end it here. I've been planning this particular scene for so long, and it came out better than I'd ever thought it could.  
><strong>

**Um, let's see... I'll hopefully have the next chapter up before the end of the month. School is slowly approaching, so I'll have less time to write. Scary things, people. I got my Freshman Orientation Invite in the mail today... Yikes. Still, no less excited.**

**So, that's all. Feel free to send me hate mail for all of the cliffhangers and angst and whatnot.  
><strong>

**I LOVE YOU!  
><strong>


	26. We Wallow Alone

**Disclaimer: Doctor who is not owned by yours truly, but Catherine and all of her angst are.**

* * *

><p>Nurse Singer was explaining what was wrong with me. I could register the sound of her voice. I wasn't listening. My mind was blank. I couldn't think – or it at least felt that way. But, somehow, I still felt like thoughts were racing through my head. I couldn't tell if my heart was racing, or if it had stopped beating altogether. A certain brand of coldness had fallen over me.<p>

"Sweetheart?"

I blinked, my eyes stinging as I slowly turned towards Nurse Singer.

"Maybe I should give you some time to digest…" she said, offering me a kind smile as she set her hand on my shoulder. I blinked once more, and she sighed, "I'll be back with your dinner in a few hours."

Then, she turned and left me to my devices.

For a moment, I just stared at the place she had been. Then, as suddenly as was possible, a wave of emotions crashed down on me. My eyes swelled with tears, and I pulled my knees up against my chest, burying my face away from the world. Salty water started to run into my mouth as my body wracked with sobs. In my chest, my heart felt like a stone – still and heavy. It pulled me down, drowning me in a pool of pain. I sat like that for what felt like forever, until my tears ran dry.

"Oh, dear," I heard. I didn't move. Not until I felt someone's hand on my shoulder. "Sweetheart, please sit up."

Recognizing Nurse Singer's kind voice through the fog in my mind, I shifted from my side and forced myself to sit against the headboard of my bed. I glued my eyes to my hands as she fussed over me, her hands ghosting over my shoulders as she muttered under her breath.

"You, get over here and do something!" she shouted towards the door.

I lifted my head and looked over to see the Doctor standing in the doorway. His hands hung limply at his sides, and his eyes looked broken. He normally gave me such a happy feeling, but now it just made me feel… I don't know. I still felt kind of numb. Maybe if I touched him, I'd get the same fiery feeling as always.

I pulled myself over to the side of my bed, and set my feet gently on the soft carpeting. I was slightly wobbly as I stood up, but once I got the hang of walking after days in bed, I quickly made my way over to him and wrapped my arms tightly around his slight build. I buried my face against his chest, hoping for something to happen – for my heart to flip and twist, or my stomach to flutter, but nothing happened. Still, I held myself tightly against him.

"I'll leave you two alone," Nurse Singer said, stepping up behind me. "Make sure she eats her dinner."

"Of course, thank you Nurse Singer." His chest rumbled as he spoke. I suddenly felt my legs being swept out from beneath me. I curled into his chest as his arms lifted me off the ground. I felt my weight shift from side to side as he awkwardly waddled over to my bed. I wasn't heavy, but he wasn't particularly muscular, either.

Instead of setting me down on the mattress like I'd expected him to, he simply sat down and set me in his lap. I set my forehead against his neck, but not because I was trying to get as close to him as possible. My head had started to swim, and I needed something to keep it stable. He pressed a kiss to the top of my head.

"I'm so sorry, Catherine," he muttered. "I'm so, so sorry."

I didn't say anything. I could tell he was broken – it was easily heard in his voice – but I wasn't in any place to comfort him. My own emotions were a wreck, so what could I possibly do to help him?

We sat quietly for a few moments. Most would say that, when you only had a limited amount of time left, this would not be something productive. I didn't care, though. Besides, I figured that the Doctor needed it. He needed it, and I just couldn't find a damn to give. How pathetic could we get?

"What's happening?" I asked, my voice flat.

I felt his throat jerk beneath my forehead as he swallowed heavily. "You were poisoned…" he muttered quietly. "Something… Something bit you, and they can't—" he broke off with a choked sort of sound. He cleared his throat. "They can't figure out what it is." His voice trembled slightly, but he kept it even for the most part.

"So, there's nothing anyone can do." I'd meant for it to sound like a question. In my head, it _was_ a question, but when the words tumbled out of my mouth, they were just as flat and emotionless as anything else I'd said in the last few moments.

"I'm so sorry," he breathed against my hair.

But I wasn't listening anymore. My ears were tuning everything out. My heart was hardly beating in my chest.

I was broken.

* * *

><p>We'd been drifting through space for two days, according to my phone. I'd slept through most of it. Processing the fact that you will be dead within the next month – at least, according to your nurse – somehow managed to completely wipe you out.<p>

For the first time in what felt like years, my brain was working properly. There was no haze of fear or sadness, just utter realization. Don't get me wrong, I was still scared. Hell, I was freaking out. But that was a good thing, y'know, in a really, really bad way. At least I was feeling something, right? At least I wasn't a numb, drooling puddle of angst. It felt good to be halfway to the point where I could control my emotions.

I sighed as I stared up at my canopy. My mind was buzzing with activity. Slowly but surely, I was accepting my impending death. I'm not saying that I was going to be completely alright with it, but I could deal. I felt incredibly stupid for reacting the way I had, but managed to justify it with shock.

I hadn't seen the Doctor since he'd first checked me out of the hospital. He'd told me where the TARDIS was, and then walked off in the other direction. He'd had this focused expression on his face, and our conversation had been incredibly brief. I couldn't help but think that he really wanted to be somewhere other than speaking with me. I'd tried not to take that offensively.

Thankfully, the TARDIS had been taking care of me. She'd brought food when I was hungry, water when I was thirsty, and made everything I needed appear at will. Without her, I'd never have even known that we left whatever planet that hospital was on.

I winced when I felt the now familiar ache of pain in my right elbow. As if by command, a small bottle like the one Nurse Singer had taken out at the hospital appeared on my bedside table. Fighting through the throbbing stiffness burgeoning in my arm, I sat up and reached out with the one that wasn't groaning in protest at my movement.

"You're a saint," I said, glancing up at the ceiling as I twisted the cap off slowly. I pulled one of the pills out and dropped it into the tall glass of water that had magically appeared as well. I allowed the pill to disintegrate, and then gulped the contents as quickly as I could. A soothing, cold feeling washed over my muscles, and I soon found that all of the pain had disappeared.

The TARDIS had told me that the Doctor had gotten a whole bunch of these "magic pills" from the hospital through images in my dreams. It was a really weird way to talk but it worked, so I wasn't complaining. And the pills made a world of difference. I was incredibly thankful that I didn't have to deal with being stiff and bedridden for the rest of my days.

With that in mind, I swung my feet over the edge of my mattress and set them on the soft shag carpeting. I got to my feet and slowly made my way across my room. It felt weird to be walking again. My legs soon got used to the feeling, and I pulled my door open and stepped into the slightly drafty hallway. I felt the familiar tug in my brain, and stepped in the direction it led me.

Soon enough, I found myself standing outside one of the unmarked doors that looked just like nearly all of the others in the hall. I gently grasped the doorknob, and twisted. I wasn't sure what was behind the door, but I trusted the TARDIS not to lead me somewhere too dangerous.

I pushed the door inwards and slowly stuck my head inside. What I saw wasn't what I expected.

The room was well-lit, but not too bright, and it was incredibly clean. In the center of the room, I could see the Doctor's thin back as he leaned over what looked like a counter. There were a number of vials and beakers littered across the table's black surface, as well as numerous rocks and powdery substances on little squares of paper. The Doctor's shoulders were tense, and they shifted every now and then.

I cleared my throat, and slowly approached him. He glanced at me over his shoulder. I offered him a smile, which felt incredibly strange on my lips.

"What are you doing?" I asked, strolling around to the opposite side of the counter.

He glanced up at me over the rims of his glasses. "You should be resting," he muttered, his dark eyes rolling back to the beaker in his hands.

"I've been resting for two days, I think I'm alright," I said with a frown.

He made a sound of acknowledgment, but didn't look up from what he was doing. I watched as he mixed several substances, his brow low over his eyes and lines creasing through his skin in concentration. There were bags developing beneath his dark orbs, which was strange because he didn't need nearly as much sleep as humans.

"Are you alright?" I asked, my voice laced with concern.

"They couldn't do it," he started, his jaw clenching. "They couldn't save you, but I can. I know I can! I can do it!" His eyes were wide as he looked up at me. His voice had even raised itself several octaves in hysteria. "I can do it!"

"Doctor, maybe you should take a break—"

"Catherine, I can do it!"

A sudden emotion spiked through me. He looked so… I couldn't even find the right word for it. For the past two days I'd been wallowing in self-pity while the Doctor had been feeling incredibly guilty and useless. I knew him well enough to know that he was blaming himself for what was happening. He'd found some way to pin it on himself, and he wasn't letting it go. I was the one dying, but he was the one who needed to be comforted.

My heart let out a throb, and I quickly made my way back around the counter. The moment he was within reach, I grabbed hold of his arm and pulled myself against him. I was incredibly thankful when I felt the familiar flutter in my chest and fire across my forehead when I buried my face in his neck. My stomach flipped as his arms wrapped around my waist tightly. He burrowed his face in my messy hair.

"Thank you," I muttered, closing my eyes against his warm skin. I tried to convey how impossibly immense my emotions were towards him through my voice, but it just wasn't enough. I could never physically or verbally tell him how thankful I was to have him.

In response, his arms tightened slightly. "It's my fault."

I sighed. This was a part of who he was. The Doctor wouldn't be the Doctor if he didn't blame himself for most of the world's troubles. Still, I wished he wouldn't do that to himself. Even if he's made mistakes – some of them incredibly monumental – he's done far too much good to be bad. He deserved so much more than the small glimpses he got at happiness.

Knowing that I would never get him to budge on the subject, I said, "I forgive you."

I felt his nose poke against my scalp. "You shouldn't."

"But I do, so get over it."

He chuckled and leaned back against the counter, pulling me harder against him. I smiled and buried myself further into his chest, my eyelashes brushing over his collar bone as I blinked.

Suddenly, a thought popped into my head.

"Doctor, could we go see my mom now?"

He hummed, nodding against my head. However, he didn't remove his arms from my waist.

"In a while, then?"

I could feel his lips curving upwards through my hair, and he nodded again. I smiled and buried my face further in the material of his jacket, breathing in the smell of the universe. We were okay. We were going to be okay.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yay, no cliffhanger this time! Hallelujah! So, I hope I didn't completely screw up Cat's reaction to death. I've just always figured Cat to be someone who's scared of something at first, but learns to accept it over time. Kind of like she was with the Doctor. If any of you have ever been dying (and that's not something I often say) please, please, please share your experience with me? Please?  
><strong>

**Oh, my life has been so empty. A dear friend of mine has been at camp for... oh, I don't even know how long she's been gone! I miss her terribly, and she's thankfully returning soon. However, my neighbor of twelve years (out of my fifteen) moved last week. I can say that she's one of my best friends, and life without her will be weird. I've still got you guys, though, right?  
><strong>

**OH! And a huge thanks to LifeShutterSpeed for keeping my mind in a somewhat fit state! Your messages have been helping to keep me sane!  
><strong>

**Last thing! I swear! I'm being a bad person and asking you guys to follow me on Tumblr, because I'm pathetic. Here's my URL:  
><strong>

**summerparamour  
><strong>

**FEEL FREE TO TALK TO ME. I'm kind of alone right now, and I kinda really want someone to talk with about random stuff :/  
><strong>

**I LOVE YOU GUYS!  
><strong>


	27. Dying Cannot be Explained

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who, but Cat and her Mother are all mine.**

* * *

><p>The TARDIS landed with its usual loud jerk of clashing metal that always made me worry for a fraction of a second. Of course, then I remembered that this was the TARDIS, and there was no possible way it would ever collapse or break in any (major) way. There was a strange stillness for a second, and then the Doctor turned to me with a hesitant grin. He still felt guilty, I knew that, but at least he was trying to hide it.<p>

"Here we are, then," he muttered, sounding strangely out of place. The Doctor somehow managed to fit in everywhere, but when I brought him home he got awkward.

I smiled, amusement flashing through my eyes. "Doctor, are you okay?"

"Oh, yeah, just, y'know," he mumbled, clearing his throat as he looked down at the controls, nervously fiddling with something, "remembering the last greeting your mum gave me."

I furrowed my brow, trying to express how far over my head that went.

He sighed. "Think pie."

I snorted. "She was just angry, you're fine now."

"Catherine, you're dying…"

I frowned when I heard the words I knew he'd stopped himself from saying echo in the caverns of my mind.

_And it's because of me._

I thought for a moment. The last time my mother had been furious at the Doctor, it was because he left, and only after I told him it was alright, which it genuinely was. Of course, I pulled away a bit after the one-year mark, but it wasn't like I was totally and utterly heartbroken. Sometimes I would cry and wish he would come back, but that wasn't too bad, and my mom had never seen any of that. I knew my mother decently well, and something in the back of my mind was shouting that she'd blame the Doctor for my illness (as I'd _fondly_ come to call my impending death). Most of my family would.

I bit my lip. "Maybe you should stay here for a little while," I sighed. "Just so I can explain things to her."

He nodded, and started fiddling with something on the Console again.

"Don't break anything!" I called as I walked to the doors and pulled them open.

I vaguely heard him mumble a snarky response. That made me grin like a fool. I missed his snarky responses.

"Ooh, wait, hold on!"

I stopped mid-step and turned to look at him again. He had his hands in his pockets, digging around just as enthusiastically as always. His face scrunched momentarily as he shoved his hands in as far as possible (which happened to be quite a ways, because those pockets were bigger on the inside) and then he pulled out a familiar object.

"My glasses? Doctor, I don't need those."

"I knocked out the lenses and replaced them with glass," he muttered, wandering over to me, unfolding the glasses and gently placing them on my nose. His long fingers momentarily brushed against my cheekbones, and then he grinned down at me. "You're not you without them."

I looked up at him fondly. "Thanks."

He nodded, and turned to head back towards the console. I smiled at his back once more. Then, I turned and stepped outside.

It took a matter of seconds to get out of the TARDIS and follow the small walk to the front door. This door hardly ever opened. When any member of my family visited my mom, we would just go in the garage and walk in. We didn't knock. That was just the way it had always been. Things were different now, though, and it didn't feel like I should have the privilege of just walking in. Whether it was because of what I wanted to tell her or the fact that I'd left her for something bigger, I wasn't sure.

Tentatively, I reached up and knocked on the door, biting my lip. I was nervous. Then again, I had a right to be, didn't I? I bit my lip as I waited, suddenly very concerned with what I would actually say to her. I couldn't just blurt it out. No, she'd have a heart attack if I did that. I had to slowly work my way up to it. She had to be sitting, too. I may have been worrying myself a bit too much, but whatever.

I heard a click, and my eyes flew to the door. It opened slowly, and my mother's face appeared. When her blue eyes landed on me, a grin plastered itself to her face.

"Cat!" she exclaimed as she threw the door open and stepped outside, wrapping me in her arms. I sighed in contentment as I returned the embrace. It felt like years since I'd last hugged my mother.

All too soon, she gently pushed me away and ushered me inside. The familiar smell of the house hit me, and I suddenly realized how much I'd missed home. Everything was as I remembered it, but it all felt foreign. Even though everything was in the exact same place it had been the last time I was here, I felt like everything had been moved. It was then that I realized just how long I'd been away.

"I'm making soup," she started as her feet carried her up the stairs. "You can stay for dinner, right?"

"Um, yeah," I replied as I kicked off my shoes.

"Where's the Doctor?"

I froze for a second. "He's just tinkering; he'll be in soon."

I heard a sound of acknowledgment from her as I followed her up into the living room. Just as it had been in the entryway, nothing was out of place. The rocking chair my mother used to rock me to sleep in when I was having nightmares still sat in the corner, and the couch I'd spilled juice all over was still pressed against the wall. No matter what changed in my life, this house would always be my constant – the one thing that would _never_ change.

"How've the two of you been? He's been keeping you out of trouble, right?"

I snorted, feeling like myself for a brief moment. "You've got it a little backwards."

My mother's peals of laughter echoed through the house. "Where've you been?"

My brain suddenly went into overload, remembering all of the wonderful places the Doctor had taken me. With a smile, I opened my mouth to speak, but my happiness didn't last long. It only took my brain a few seconds to go through all of our recent adventures, and then I was at the dreary end. It reminded me of the thoughts that had been running through my mind moments ago.

I shook my head and forced a smile onto my lips.

"Um, well, we met T.S. Eliot…" I muttered. "And… Um… Oh! Amelia Earhart is awesome. I think you'd like her."

My mother's head popped out of the kitchen, her eyes wide. "You met Amelia Earhart?"

I nodded enthusiastically.

She blinked. "Wow."

"Yeah."

Her head disappeared into the kitchen again, and I took a deep, steadying breath before walking over and stepping onto the tiles. I watched for a moment as she stood at the counter, carefully cutting up pieces of broccoli. There was a small smile framing her delicate mouth, and I knew that I was going to be the one to wipe it off. Fear and sadness wormed their way into my gut, settling there as if it was their rightful place. Maybe it was. They had been there quite a bit as of late, anyways.

I bit my lip for a moment, and then said, "Hey, Mom, there's something I need to talk to you about."

She flashed me a smile. "Sure."

"Why don't you have a beer and let me finish that for you?"

She paused, her knife halfway through a larger piece of the shrub-like vegetable. She set the knife to the side and smiled at me. "Thanks, sweetheart," she said as she paced over to the fridge, which I was standing beside, and pulled it open, tugging a bottle of beer from the rack in the door. She shut the fridge, and then paced around to sit behind the counter while I picked up the knife and started cutting the broccoli into small pieces. I ignored the ache that flared in my right arm momentarily, opting to wait until after I told her to take care of it.

"Alight, sweetheart," she started, "what is it that you want to talk about?"

I licked my dry lips, and took a deep breath. "Um, well, it's kind of a long story, but—"

"Catherine?"

My heart beat heavily once at the sound of the Doctor's comforting voice.

"Is everything… alright?"

I sucked in a large breath, as if it would give me some courage. "Um, yeah, but I need, like, another ten minutes…"

I heard the door shut, and looked down at the knife in my hand. I could feel my mom's eyes on me. She was trying to see through the cracks – figure out what the hell was going on with me. Her gaze was burning into my skull, and I suddenly wanted to run and hide in some far recesses of the TARDIS.

"Cat," my mother muttered as she reached out and took the knife from my hand, "what's going on?"

I swallowed the lump in my throat, and took a shaky breath. I just needed to say it. Just spit it out. However, my throat had constricted, and my tongue didn't seem to want to form words.

"Catherine, tell me."

I tucked my hand into the pocket of my sweater and fingered the bottle of pills I was itching to open. My arm throbbed painfully, but I did my best to keep my face from contorting in any such way.

"Baby, what's wrong?"

I took a deep breath, and ignored the feeling of ice clawing its way down my throat and settling in my lungs.

"I'm dying."

The words hung in the air like a dark cloud, making everything that was bright and happy moments ago turn to something dark. There were no sounds; even the wind that had been blowing when I'd knocked on the door died down, leaving an eerie silence in its place. The world was still, and I suddenly felt very tired.

"Catherine Darcy Black, that is not funny."

I felt my heart snap in my chest.

"I'm not kidding," I murmured sadly. "I'm dying, Mom."

"You're not dying," she snapped. "Stop staying that. Stop saying that you're going to die. You can't."

"Mom—"

"You're not dying, and that's final!"

My mother's voice echoed around the empty house, and then silence fell again. It stretched and stretched, causing me to feel even more hollow and empty.

Finally, my mother sighed and set her head in her hands. She covered her eyes, and I wanted to wrap her in my arms and tell her it would all be alright. I didn't, though; I just stood on the opposite side of the counter, gripping the edge of the granite and waiting for the darkness to fade. In the back of my mind, I knew it wouldn't. This darkness had wrapped its tentacles around us, locking us in its grip.

When my mother spoke again, her voice was shaky and rough, and she still didn't look at me. "How?" she asked.

I poked at a piece of broccoli and frowned. "Something bit me…" I muttered. "The Doctor brought me to one of the best hospitals in all of time and space, and even they couldn't identify the poison…" I paused for a moment when I saw her shoulders tense. Then, I whispered, "The Doctor's trying to figure it out."

"Well, he's obviously not trying hard enough!" she shouted once more, her eyes dark and swelling with tears as she looked up at me.

I felt a flash of anger swell in my chest, and was suddenly very frightened. I loved the Doctor, yes, but I'd always figured my family came first. My mother was in pain, and I could see it clearly, but I still wanted to argue with her. I wanted to protect the Doctor more than I wanted to comfort the woman who gave me life.

Instead of arguing, like I wanted to, I sighed. "He hasn't even been sleeping," I reasoned. "He's trying, and that's enough."

"It's because of him that you're dying the first place, Catherine! If he hadn't taken you with him, you'd be here and healthy!"

"I went with him because I wanted to!" I shouted before I could stop myself.

"And because you wanted to, you're dying!"

"You're the one who told me I should! Or are we forgetting that we ever had that conversation?"

"Catherine, you—" She broke off as her eyes caught angrily on the Doctor, who had noiselessly come inside and now stood beneath the archway that led into the kitchen.

He looked sad. His lips were set in a deep frown, and his brown eyes were dark. His shoulders were slumped and angled strangely. He looked incredibly small despite his height. He opened his mouth to speak, his eyes shifting to my mother, but nothing came out and he turned his gaze to the floor. I knew what he'd wanted to say though.

I walked over and grabbed his hand, pulling him away from the kitchen. He tried to stop me, but his will wasn't strong enough, and I was eventually allowed to tug him down to the entry way. I shoved my feet in my shoes, and pulled the door open. My mother didn't stop me. When we reached the TARDIS, I used my own key to open it, just to feel like I could do something. Finally, once the doors were shut behind us, I wrapped my arms around my Doctor, basking in the comfort he provided.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey, guys! Oh, it's been too long. Seriously, when was my last update? God, I feel horrible.  
><strong>

**Um, okay, let's start with the chapter, no? I had particular trouble decided how I wanted Cat's mom to react. Don't worry, you'll start loving her again in the next chapter again. And what do you guys think about one more Eleven appearance? I kinda wanna write one, especially after the mid-season finale that I still haven't seen, but Tumblr completely spoiled for me.  
><strong>

**Okay, and I doubt many of you are going to care, but Supernatural aired last Wednesday, and ugh, it's ripping my heart out. My favorite character is still trapped in Purgatory with all of the monsters whose souls he ate, and he gets out eventually, but we don't know what happens beyond that. I swear, if they kill him off _again_ this season, there's going to be hell to pay.  
><strong>

**High School is going well. I've got good grades, and we're already about a sixth of the way through our school year. Yay. Oh, and I quit the debate team in favor of basketball, which starts sometime in November I think. That may be a bit time consuming, but it's a short season, and I really need the exercise.  
><strong>

**Well, I'm gonna leave it at that. My mom's making dinner, and I'm starving.  
><strong>

**Love you guys!  
><strong>


	28. Two Broken People

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who, but Cat and Riley are children of my brain.**

* * *

><p>My eyes were red and wet by the time the TARDIS landed with a thump. I knew we were in my backyard, probably the exact same place the TARDIS had sat all summer when I'd first met the Doctor. I hadn't wanted to come here – I'd wanted to go off and do something extraordinary and exciting – but the Doctor had insisted that I spend some time at home, see people I cared about and hope for them to take it better than my mother had.<p>

I stumbled towards the doors as soon as everything was stable, and pulled on the handle to open them. I glanced back over my shoulder to find the Doctor fiddling with something on the Console. His lips were draws together tightly, and his brow was low over his dark eyes. Something was hiding in his brown orbs, but I couldn't tell what.

"Coming?" I asked, my voice cracking.

His throat bobbed as he nodded. "I just need to check some things," he muttered, refusing to look at me. "Go inside, I'll be there in a minute."

I knew something was wrong, but I didn't press. I wasn't in the mood. Instead, I just stepped out onto the grass and shut the door behind me. I tucked my hands in my pockets to keep them from the chilly Minnesotan spring air and started across the lawn, towards the house. None of the lights were on, which was expected, and the dead grass looked like it had been overgrown before winter took its life. Part of me felt like this house wasn't home anymore – that the TARDIS had somehow claimed this structure's place.

I sighed heavily as I wandered around to the front and dug in my pockets for my keys. Moments later, I remembered that they were in my bedside drawer. When I'd first gotten the house, I'd found a place to hide a spare key just in case I lost mine; it was a habit I'd picked up from my mom. My hidden key was kept under a small ridge in the siding of the house where a mistake had been made by the construction workers. My fingers wormed their way inside, found the key, and then I let myself in.

Everything looked normal at first glance. Nothing had moved, but it was all covered in a thin layer of dust. I sneezed and shut the door behind me, running a hand over my face. My mind stumbled as I tried to remember if I had any wood cleaner, and then I froze all together.

A sound bounced around my brain.

A familiar sound.

I ran into the kitchen, bracing my hands against the edge of the sink so I could get my face as close to the window as possible. My eyes scanned the back yard through the regular glass in my black spectacles.

The TARDIS was gone.

There was no trace or hint that it had ever been there, actually. The sound – that beautiful, beautiful methodic noise – echoed in my mind. Then, suddenly, my thoughts were racing around and around my head like race cars. I started to make excuses. Perhaps he'd gone to get a pizza for dinner, or he was being the wonderful man he was and had gone to talk to my mother. Maybe he was going to get Riley, the one person in the world who knew me better than I knew myself.

Telling myself that he would be back soon, I went about cleaning the dust mechanically. I'd turned on some music, but I wasn't listening. Every now and then I would hear a song I'd once known all of the lyrics to, but now thought was unoriginal and disgusting. I'd brush it off, and then continue cleaning.

Before I knew it, all of the dust was gone and every surface shined. I'd even cleaned the places I'd ignored while _living_ there. I needed something to occupy me, though, so I turned on the TV and let the sound of voices and overdramatized sound effects mingle with the music pouring from my stereo.

Another hour passed, and I brought myself to look at my phone. It was midnight. Somewhere in the back of my mind, I knew that the Doctor wasn't coming back, but denial is a girl's best friend. Still, I knew that I didn't want to be alone.

So I called Riley.

"Hello?" her familiar voice asked, answering promptly like she always did.

"Hey," I muttered.

"Cat?"

"Yeah."

She squealed. "Where are you? Tell me what's going on with the Doctor. Come on, spill the beans."

I shifted uncomfortably on my sofa and worried my bottom lip between my teeth. "Do you think you can get away to spend the night?"

"Hold on, you're _home_?"

"Yeah, so can you come?"

"Of course!" she shouted. "I'll be there in, like, fifteen minutes. Just gonna go force Johnny on Dave and then I'll be on my way."

The other end of the line went dead, and the annoying tone I often heard when calling Riley spilled into my ear. I hung up and tossed my phone onto the coffee table. It hit the wood with a thunk. My eyes wandered to the TV, where an episode of Sherlock was playing. They rarely played the show anymore seeing as the last season (series, whatever) had aired and ended in 2013. Nicky and I had watched it together. He absolutely adored Sherlock Holmes.

I snatched the afghan from the back of the sofa and curled up in it, attempting to focus on the dark colors on the screen in front of me. My concentration didn't last long, and my mind soon started to wander to the Doctor. Where was he? What was he doing? Why'd he leave without telling me? I liked to think I understood him better than anyone else on the planet, but I knew I didn't. As far as I knew, there was no one who knew him to that degree.

Eventually, the door flew open and Riley tromped inside, her voice loud as always. I put on a brave face and smiled as she curled up beside me. She completely stole the afghan, but that was fine. I listened intently as she talked about little John and all of this firsts. Apparently, he really liked pulling peoples' hair.

We fell asleep in front of the TV. I went first, which surprised me. With two kids, I knew Riley and Dave were up more than I was. I got enough sleep for four people due to the TARDIS and its timelessness, but that apparently didn't matter. I didn't fight it, though; I just let myself slip into my unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>My eyes flashed open. My eyes picked up shapes and shadows and Riley's knee's (my head was in her lap), but I wasn't necessarily focusing on my eyes. My mouth was dry and my tongue felt like some sort of strange rock in my mouth. In my chest, my heart was thudding, and my breathing had quickened in the last few moments. My ears were still bouncing the sound around, as if they didn't want it to disappear.<p>

Which made sense, because _I_ didn't want it to disappear.

I was on my feet in seconds, that familiar sound still ringing like the clearest of church bells. I ran to the kitchen, my bare feet slapping against the tile as I crowded against the sink for the second time in twelve hours, getting onto my tippy-toes. My glasses had fallen off while I was sleeping, but my eyesight was perfect now, so I could see anyways.

And there it was, standing in all of its timeless, pure glory. The TARDIS sat in the middle of my lawn again, but there was something different – something that wasn't right. Not wrong, per say, but not normal in any way.

Still, my heart fluttered. He'd come back. The only question now was where he'd gone, and why. I smiled, and leaned back onto my feet.

It took a total of three seconds for that smile to be wiped off of my face.

The door opened and someone stepped out, but it wasn't the Doctor.

Actually, it was, but it wasn't _my_ Doctor. It was the other Doctor, the one who'd taken me to the Library. My heart stopped, and I wasn't sure if I was happy or sad to see him.

Glancing towards the couch to make sure Riley wasn't going to get up until I knew what was going on, I padded to the back door and slowly, quietly pulled the door open. The minute the cool air hit my skin, I instantly regretted not taking the time to get my coat. However, I wasn't about to turn back now.

The cold grass tickled the bottom of my feet as I treaded out onto the lawn. He'd seen me by now. The closer I got, the more I was able to see him emotions in his face. There were so, so many, though. His eyes were dark and crippled, but there was a shimmer hidden beneath his irises that made my stomach jump. His bow tie was askew, and his lips were set in a flat line.

I stepped up in front of him, my arms folded against the chill. I sniffled as I waited for him to say something, my nose beginning to turn red.

After what felt like hours, he reached out and pulled me against his broad chest. My muscles responded, my arms reaching up to wrap tightly around his waist. I buried my face in his collar. There were so many things about this Doctor that were different from mine, but he smelled the same. He hugged the same way, too. My arms tightened around him at the thought, and I felt his chin on the top of my head.

"Come along, Catherine," he muttered in my ear, taking a step back to grab my hand and pull me towards the TARDIS's open doors. He hid his face from me, refusing to meet my eyes.

The TARDIS was different on the inside, too. Not just the layout, but the general feeling. I was normally welcome with a warm, tender hum, but not this time. The TARDIS was silent and still. The colors seemed duller, and it was nearly as cold there as it was outside. Now everything felt wrong.

"What's going on?" I asked quietly, rubbing my arms.

For a moment, he continued to look anywhere but at me, and then he sighed. He turned, and I realized he was just as wrong as the TARDIS. He was happy, and loud, and fun, but not now. Now he was sad, and cold, and dark. I wanted to make him the way he'd been the last time we'd met, before he realized who I was. I always wanted to help the Doctor, no matter which Doctor it was. I wanted to wrap him up in my arms and tell him whatever was wrong was going to be okay, and those simple words would make everything and anything alright.

He reached over to the Console, his fingers wrapping around a small object and bringing it forth. He opened the web of his fingers to reveal a pair of absurd glasses with round, brown frames.

"They're gone…" The words were less than a whisper, but they fell into the silence like an explosion.

For a second, I asked myself who he was talking about, and then I remembered the people he'd been traveling with the last time – the woman with red hair and the man with the large nose. I couldn't recall their names, and I felt slightly guilty.

He stared down at the glasses with a frown marring his face. He looked like h wanted to cry, but couldn't. I knew that look and feeling, and I knew that he'd probably shed so many tears at this point that it was physically impossible for him to shed any more.

I rubbed my arms. I felt the need to tell him that I was sorry, but I didn't. I had no doubt he'd heard it enough over the course of his life. So, instead, I smiled at him sadly. He attempted to return it, but failed miserably and ended up grimacing instead. He took a moment to compose himself, and then took a shaky breath.

"I'm sorry," he muttered.

"Don't be, it's not like you can stop missing them—"

"No, I'm talking about what's happening to you here, now."

I frowned. "This isn't your fault."

"Catherine, stop trying to protect me," he snarled, stomping over to me. "You're dead because of me, and Amy and Rory are dead because of _me_, and there's nothing that can _change that_!"

The only thing that I could think of was how I'd had the exact same argument with my mother not even a day before. I felt like I was the only one on the Doctor's side – the only one who felt like it _wasn't_ his fault. Maybe it was his fault. If it was, though, I didn't care.

"Everyone leaves, or dies, or forgets, Catherine! And then I'm alone!"

I hugged myself. I had no idea what to say. My tongue, still dry, felt like a weight in my mouth that I was choking around.

A sudden silence hung heavily in the air. The look of sadness had returned to the Doctor's face, and I knew how I looked. There we were, two broken people who needed comfort no one but the other could give – or at least in my case. I knew I probably couldn't help him, despite how much I wanted to. If there was one thing both of my Doctors had in common, it was their stubbornness.

"He's going to come back, Catherine."

One of the many weights lifted off of my shoulders, and I couldn't stop myself from smiling up at him. If he said it, I knew it had to be true. He'd lived it, after all. With a sigh, I reached out to grab his hand, so different yet so familiar in mine.

"You should come have coffee with me."

He thought for a moment, and then nodded.

Slowly, we made our way back towards the house.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, it's eight o'clock on a school night, and I'm posting a chapter. My priorities are awesome.  
><strong>

**Anyways, it's been a while... Yes, I'm blaming school once more. Oh my Cas, you guys have no idea. I was sick two days last week and the pile of absent work my teachers gave me was crazy. I literally spent four hours on it, and still didn't get it all done. I completely ignored it tonight in favor of finishing this. Seriously, I wrote half of this in the last hour and a half.  
><strong>

**Let's see, important things... Oh! Well, this is good.  
><strong>

**Okay, so there's this writing contest on Live Journal I'm planning to enter next year. I don't know if any of you have heard of it, but it's called the Dean/Castiel Big Bang, and if you have then you know it's Supernatural related. Anyways, I've got a story all planned out that I won't start writing until I've finished this (which is coming soon, by the way, and I know I keep saying that but I mean it this time). I'm really excited for this particular story because it's a lot more... I don't know, mature than anything else I've ever written. It hits some pretty serious subjects. But this is the important thing...  
><strong>

**_I NEED A BETA READER FOR IT._  
><strong>

**So, if any of you are Supernatural fans, preferably Destiel shippers, and you'd be interested in something like that, shoot me a message and we can get to know each other over the next few months. Beta reading is something I feel is personal, so I like to know my betas on a higher level than the person who looks for my mistakes. Even if you don't want to do it, but it sounds like something someone you know would like, send them to me, too. This needs to beta'd in order for it to be eligible, and I'm afraid my normal person won't be enough.  
><strong>

**Thanks!  
><strong>

**So, that's it for me.  
><strong>

**Well, no, one more thing. I just want to thank all of you for sticking with this story for so long, especially with the spaces between the last few updates. You guys are seriously amazing, and I really just want to go around the world and hug all of you, and maybe give you a cookie because cookies are awesome.  
><strong>

**I love you guys, like, a lot! Until next time, my loves!  
><strong>


	29. A Simple Hummed Goodbye

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who.**

* * *

><p>Sitting there, across from my Doctor at my kitchen table, I could see how hard he was trying to<em> not<em> be broken. He was staring down at the cup of tea in his hands, his face straight and as solid as stone. He hasn't said much. Then again, neither had I.

I didn't know how I felt about him being here. On any other condition I would have been overjoyed to see him and talk to him. I would have been happy to bring him into my home and force him to do things I know he hated, but would still do if I asked him to. Not now, though. Now I didn't know if I wanted to hold him or make him leave. There were a lot of things that made this experience painful, but seeing him upset was the biggest.

I looked down at my cup, fingering the handle as my glasses slid down my nose. I hadn't drunk any, of course. I really only made it because I knew the Doctor preferred tea… at least the other one did. I didn't even know if his food preferences changed along with his face.

With a sigh, I glanced over at the couch, my eye catching on the afghan that was now draped messily over the back. Riley never did know how to put things back where they came from. She'd gone home after I'd brought the Doctor in and let him sit at the table, asking me who he was and why the hell I was letting him into my house at two in the morning. I'd simply pushed her out the door and locked it. Part of me wished that I hadn't made her leave, but I couldn't help but feel like this was something he'd get through easier without a whole bunch of people around. Not at this exact moment, at least.

I slid my foot around under to table and kicked his boot, trying to get his attention. To be honest, I had no idea what I was doing. At this point in time, anything seemed better than letting him sit and brood.

His eyes slowly came to find mine. They were dark and emotionless, but not frightening. I'd seen him when he was angry. I knew what it was like. But this – this was just nothing. This was him feeling empty and broken and alone. And he came here, to see me, someone who was just as alone and broken.

Shaking the thought from my head, I mustered up a smile. "We should do something."

He nodded and looked back down at his tea.

A frown settling into my skin, I tried to think back to the things we'd done that summer – the first summer. Yes, doing something we'd done then was cheesy, but I'm a nostalgic person. I remembered bowling when we'd gone to rent the alley for Riley and Dave's wedding, and shopping at the mall, and even eating out at the Hunters' Inn.

With a sigh, I stood and walked over to the sink, dumping my tea into the basin and watching it swirl down the drain. I glanced over at the Doctor. He hadn't moved.

I could feel the fog coming over my mind. I wasn't sure what to do. If there was a way to make everything better, I couldn't figure out what it was, no matter how much I wanted to. My gut churned at the uncertainty. I wanted an epiphany. I wanted it to just snap into my mind like half of my book had. I just wanted to _know_.

Glancing over at him one more time, I slowly made my way out of the kitchen and into my backyard. My feet carried me to the doors of the TARDIS, and I pulled my key out of my shirt, quickly pushing it into the lock. With a twist, the door opened. I stepped inside and looked around the semi-familiar room. Things were still dark and gloomy, and I couldn't help myself from reaching out and stroking any bit of the wonderful machine I could. There was a slight thrum of energy beneath my fingertips, but nothing like what had become normal.

I felt the urge to talk to the time ship – which was perfectly average for me – but pushed it down and sighed instead. I could feel my heart breaking in my chest. This place had become home to me, perhaps even more so than my own house, or my mother's home. Seeing it like this was like seeing the ashes of the places I'd grown up.

I trailed my hand over the edge of the Console as I slowly walked past it, staring up at the source of the blue light that was beginning to look more green. Then, I found myself wandering into the never-ending hallway of doors. My feet knew exactly where to go, carrying me like a weight. Of course, the tugging in the back of my mind was a present as always, leading me where I wanted to go. It didn't take long to find the door to the library.

I stepped inside the room and the sadness that had washed over me seemed to fade a little bit. Thankfully, this room seemed mostly the same as it always had been. Bits and pieces of things had changed. The furniture had been rearranged, and a few books sat out on the tables.

Curious as always, I wandered around and glanced at the books. Most of them were thick volumes covering the extensive histories of places I'd never been. One of them was open, and a small smile brushed my face as I flipped through the pages, the feeling of ancient paper soothing beneath the pads of my fingers. I found I'd always been this way – where books were my safety nets. Books protected me.

After glancing over a passage in a language I couldn't read, I moved to another table. It wasn't so much a table as it was a desk. The top sat at a gentle incline and a light leaned over, much like a drawing table. A thin ledge extruded from the base of the desk's top, and three books were balanced there.

Two of them were incredibly familiar. The first happened to be a Christmas Carol by Charles Dickens. I remembered when I'd first gone away with him, when we sat in this library on Christmas day reading from this beautiful book. I felt my stomach flutter as I thought about the way he'd leaned over beside me, the warmth that had radiated from his body, so thin and long at the time. Everything was so easy then.

The second book was the one I didn't recognize. The paperback cover was bent and folded, and had the image of a woman on it. The woman was hiding her face behind the brim of a large hat, and she appeared to be wearing some sort of trench coat. If I had to make a guess as to what the book was about, I'd probably conclude that it was a mystery of some sort. I wasn't personally a fan of mystery books, but my mom loved them, so I knew what the covers looked like.

The final book surprised me. It was my book, with the white cover and the police box and the soccer ball. The corners of the hardcover were worn down and the book sleeve was torn in several places. I reached out to flip open the white cover, stained yellow with age. As I flipped through the book, I noticed several dog-eared corners on the pages. Having written the book myself, I knew what was going on right when I saw the page number. All of the dog-eared pages were big moments, the ones that made my heart beat just a little bit faster.

I paused to read a few paragraphs, which always felt awkward with this particular book. Reading your own writing in book form is weird. I didn't really care at this point, though; I just wanted to remember when everything was easier for the both of us. I wanted to forget that I was dying and that the Doctor thought it was his fault and that he was going to be alone again one day and it would rip him apart.

My eyes unfocused and I just stared blankly at the words. Reality was seeping back into my brain. I didn't want reality anymore. I wanted the Doctor.

I felt a warm hand on my arm, and I turned to smile up at him falsely. I had no doubt he could see the sadness on my face, though. If anyone knew me well enough to see through my horrid mask, it was him.

He stepped closer and gently pulled the book from my hands, closing it and staring at the cover for a good long while. I stared, too.

"When he comes back, you have to tell him," he muttered, setting the book down and pulling me against him, his arms cocooning around me. "You have to, do you understand?"

I swallowed back the tears. "About you and the bookstore?"

He nodded and pressed his lips against my temple, his breath staggered against my skin.

I held onto him tightly, hoping I could hold him together as he fell apart. "Okay."

* * *

><p>I didn't want to get out of bed. The week was over. It couldn't be over. He couldn't leave, because then he'd be alone again. I was fine now. It hadn't taken long for me to get over my bout of sadness, but he was still like a beautiful statue that had been cleaved in half, one side refusing to fall while the other crumbled to the floor. My Doctor would be back soon – he'd assured me of that – but he was going to be left to his own devices.<p>

Perhaps the thing that disappointed me most about the week had been the fact that I hadn't been able to help him. I'd tried so hard, and I'd managed a smile or two here and there, but that was it. It was irrational of me to think that I could make the pain he was feeling disappear – I knew that – but I was still disappointed in myself. Who would help him now?

I pulled my blankets over my head and turned my face into my pillow. The sun was peeking through the window to be only barely contained by my curtains.

For a while, I just laid there, hoping that time would stop. When I heard the door open and shut quietly, I still didn't move. I knew who it was, so I wouldn't waste any energy getting onto my back to look at him. Instead, I waited for him to sit down beside me and gently shake my shoulder. I groaned and shook my head, otherwise remaining completely motionless.

"Come along, Catherine, wake up."

I groaned again and turned my head, staring blearily up at his face. A grin swept across my face. "I can sleep when I'm dead?" A stern look of disapproval flashed through his eyes, and I smiled guiltily. "Sorry."

Finally, I forced myself to roll over onto my back and sat up, sliding over beneath the covers to allow him to sit with me. He sighed and climbed in, crossing his arms and legs as he leaned back against the headboard. I watched him carefully. It took him a moment to get settled, and then he stared, his eyes refusing to move from the end of the bed. He took a deep, shaky breath, and I couldn't stop myself from leaning over to set my head on his shoulder.

"When do you have to go?" I asked slowly.

I closed my eyes as he pressed his lips against the top of my head.

"Sooner than I'd like," he muttered.

I knew that was code for within the hour.

"What are you going to do?" I questioned, ignoring the ache in my chest.

His answer was quiet, like he knew it wasn't what I wanted to hear. "I don't know…"

For a few moments, we simply sat there together, appreciating each others' company. Eventually, I felt the heat from his body seep through that silly tweed jacket of his and into the bare skin of my arm. There were no words exchanged. The only sound that disturbed the silence was the gentle tweet of birds outside my bedroom window. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. His scent wafted through my nose, familiar as ever. No matter what happened – where he'd been or who he'd been with – the Doctor always smelled the same. It was a comforting constant in a world of inconsistency.

I don't know how long we stayed there. It felt like more than an hour, but I knew it probably wasn't. Or maybe it was. I wouldn't know because I fell asleep again. It was a sow descent into unconsciousness, and I fought it as hard as I could, but when he started humming into my ear – a gentle tune that I recognized from somewhere – my resolve disappeared.

He was still humming when I let go.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Guys. I'm back. For now, at least. I don't know how long it will take me to get the next chapter up, but it _will _be up. That I swear to you.**

**Okay, so, this sort of kicked my ass (pardon my French). I mean, I can get the ideas into my head just fine, but when it comes to putting them into words... I don't know. It's been harder for me than it normally is. It really scares me sometimes because writing is literally one of the only things I'm good at and feeling like I'm slowly losing it is just unfathomable.**

**Anyways, I'd originally intended for there to be some more stuff between Eleven and Cat, but I couldn't go down that road without getting fluffy, which would put Eleven completely out of character. So I opted for this instead. I kind of feel like the speed of it somewhat dulled the effect of sadness I was going for, but that's okay. I'll take my time utterly destroying you guys later.**

**Um, let's see, what else. **

**Oh, a huge thank you to you guys for waiting. It's been like, what, two months? No, not quite that, I don't think, but that's what it feels like. Maybe it has been two months, actually. I know it's long because I don't remember anymore. I've been thinking about you guys a lot recently - how patient and brilliant you are. Thank you guys so, so much. You have no idea what you mean to me.**

**So, thank you, and until next time, my Angels.**


	30. Silence Is Horribly Loud

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or anything affiliated with it.**

* * *

><p>When I woke, it wasn't because I was well-rested. I was, of course. Ten hours of sleep did that to a person. But it still wasn't why I was urged from my unconsciousness.<p>

My eyelids lifted slowly, sleep lingering in my pupils for only a moment before succumbing to the light seeping through my window. The first thing that came to my notice was the lack of a warm body next to mine. It was an odd first thing to notice, considering it was nothing new. The second, however, was, at least slightly.

An ache had spread through one side of my body, searing the muscles in some of the weaker, thinner places. I'd experienced something like it before. Nearly every morning since I'd woken up in the strange hospital that had "fixed" my eyesight, there had been some form of throb in my bones, in my joints. Like all hindrances that couldn't be corrected, I learned to live with it. I knew where to find the pills I'd been taking more and more often. I could deal.

But not this time.

My muscles – particularly the ones in my right arm – clenched around their respective bones. It felt like my skin had been cut open and ever-burning embers had been sewn into the tissue beneath it. For a moment, the air in my chest stuck to the insides of my lungs. My brain stopped functioning for a moment as I recovered from the sudden pain, and then I reached towards my night stand. My fingers brushed over the smooth, white plastic of the bottle. Normally, the pills were to be put in a glass of water and left to dissolve, but I didn't have said glass of water. I'd have to dry swallow.

With a great deal of pain, I managed to grip the bottle tightly and unscrew the cap. I shook two of the small pills into the palm of my hand. I only stared at them for a moment before throwing them into my mouth, feeling them bounce against the back of my throat and forcing myself to swallow them down.

I'd never taken them in that manner. I'd always used a glass of water, as I'd been told. I knew how things like them – the kind from my own time period – worked, but I wasn't sure if future medicines were different. I assumed that they weren't; it would've been idiotic of the companies that produced them. Still, there was a shadow of a doubt in my stomach that wondered if they would have any effect that way.

As the human mind was programmed to do, mine decided to jump to the worst possible outcome. The Doctor was gone by that time. I was denying it and pretending that he was just downstairs waiting for me to wake up. But he wasn't there, and I could hardly move the right side of my body. Tears prickled at the corner of my eyes. I bit my tongue and relaxed so I could wait to see if I would feel the effects.

After two or three minutes, the burn had begun fading. It seemed like the pills took longer to react with my body the longer I took them. It wouldn't surprise me if they did. They weren't magic like I'd once thought, and my body wasn't the kind they'd been designed for.

With a sigh, I rolled out of bed. My elbow groaned with the movement. I knew it was going to go first. I could feel the bones decaying between my muscles, which were also slowly wearing down. I was glad to find that my legs felt almost no wear as I stood and made my way into the hallway. I wasn't going to mope. I was going to be productive, or at least as productive as one could be under those conditions.

If my legs had been as affected as my elbow was, I doubt I would've been able to make it out of bed, much less through the door and down the stairs to my living room. I was thankful that they weren't.

I reached up to rub at my eyes with my right hand only to stop and reach up with my left when my elbow let out a groan of protest. I paused yet another time when my fingers moved to shift my glasses out of the way; it felt odd to not be wearing them, yet natural to forget to put them on. It made me think about all of the things that had changed since the Doctor's return.

With a shake of my head, I pushed all thoughts of him out of my mind and started down the stairs. I thought about what I wanted to do that day. There was so much. I could go to the library, or the coffee shop at which Riley worked. I could go and have a civil conversation with my mother. Yet another thought that I pushed aside.

I went slowly down the stairs, just in case something actually had happened to my legs and I just hadn't felt the effects yet. I doubted that was the case, but I figured it was better to be safe than sorry. It only took a few moments despite my slow speed. A subtle, quiet ache had begun in the back of my thigh. It had probably been there since I woke up, I just hadn't noticed it until I'd started using the muscles that resided in that area.

None of the lights were on downstairs. I didn't really expect for any of them to be, of course, even if it was dark outside. I had no doubt that the Doctor had left hours before, when the sun was still up and there had been no need for lights. At that, I distracted my thoughts with forcing myself to find my way in the darkness. It didn't do much. I knew my house inside and out.

I shuffled around slowly, waiting for my eyes to adjust to the darkness. My toes brushed the familiar, smooth surface of the leg of my sofa, and I threw myself forward onto the cushions. I felt the remote dig into my stomach and I fished it out from beneath me, light and sound filling the room as I hit the small button at the top. An infomercial was playing. In my life, I'd never bought anything from an infomercial, but I watched them all the time, if only to witness people make fools of themselves for the sake of poor advertisement.

Product after product passed behind the glass, but I didn't hear much about any of them. I zoned out after ten minutes of watching the same In-Styler advertisement that had been playing for the last five years. I tried to focus on the screen – I really did – but my thoughts drifted anyways.

The first thing to cross my mind was the Doctor. Not the one that had just left, but the one that was returning. I pondered after why he' left in the first place (I knew why, I just didn't want to believe it), and what he'd say, and how I'd feel. Things felt harder than they'd been all those summers ago. Every action had a reaction, and every reaction only seemed to lead to another problem neither of us had anticipated. Despite the problems, though, I missed him. I'd had the other Doctor, of course, but he was broken and fragile and so _different_. Not bad different, but not the Doctor I had seen change and smile.

Thoughts of my mother grazed the edges of my mind, but I pushed them away forcefully. My emotions on that front had yet to sort themselves out.

I slowly fell asleep again. When my eyes drifted closed was completely separate from when I lost consciousness. I didn't understand how – after sleeping for so long – I could still be so tired. Rather than stay awake to think about it, I let myself fall asleep once more. I dreamt of sitting on the edge of a dock, watching the sunset. It wasn't an unfamiliar scene nor was it a strange dream. It was the dock at the cabin I hadn't been to for at least two years. I could hardly remember the last time I'd been there. The only time I could really remember anymore was the time all those summers ago with the Doctor. Especially my near experience with _not_ drowning.

It was with a decent amount of reluctance that I allowed my eyes to open. Sunlight was streaming through windows around me. I could feel it against the skin of my face, but it seemed to swarm around my legs and arms. I drearily blinked down to find a blanket draped across my shoulders. It was then that I saw a mop of brown hair and a familiar jaw line closer to my feet than my head.

I often wondered if the Doctor had some sort of sixth sense, because almost every time I looked at him, I found him looking back. This time was no different. His head swiveled towards me, and his eyes caught mine. They were just as sad – if not more so – than the last time I'd seen him.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

His voice sounded rougher than I remembered.

I attempted to smile at him as I uttered, "Tired."

The lump in his throat bobbed and his jaw shifted before he smiled. It was a lie of a smile, but I ignored that. "Did you work things out with your mum?"

I shook my head and closed my eyes again, only for a moment. "Not yet, but I will."

He nodded and reached up to rub his hands over his face. Then there was silence. I let my eyelids fall shut again, and he said nothing as my mind touched on the edges of sleep. He didn't move. It bothered me. I wanted him to hold my hand, like he had for so long. He didn't even shift as I started to fall back into the darkness. I forced myself to stay away, if only for a few seconds more, remembering my dreams, my memories of water with the Doctor.

"Doctor?"

"Hm?"

"Is there any place like Atlantis out there?"

"Hundreds. Well, ten. No, actually, two, but yes, there are. Why?"

I shuffled around beneath the blanket, accidentally kicking his shoulder in the process. "Do you think we could go?"

"Catherine, you're scared of water," he said, as if he was reminding me of something I'd forgotten.

"Well, I'm gonna die anyways, so…"

I saw him flinch through my eyelashes, and remembered that he wasn't as comfortable with what was happening as I was. I kicked his shoulder again, only intentionally, this time.

"You've read _To Kill A Mockingbird_, right?"

"'Course I have!"

"Then you remember the grumpy old lady that Jem and Scout passed every day? Her name started with a D or something. The morphine addict?"

He was quiet then. I knew he was connecting the dots. I'd read _To Kill A Mockingbird _in high school as part of my honors English course, and it was a story that had stuck with me for the rest of my life. Atticus – the father of the two main characters – was my favorite depiction of humans in any form of media. The particular character I was thinking about was a woman who eventually died, but got past an addiction she'd been dealing with for a very long time. I figured my scenario was somewhat similar.

After a few more moments of silence, he reached up and ran his hands over his face. "Get a bit more sleep," he muttered into his palms, "and we'll leave when you wake up."

I smiled and whispered a thank you before letting myself slip back into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>My eyelids were beginning to feel heavy again when the TARDIS landed with its usual thump. Instead of feeling the warmth that used to swarm around the Control Room act as a sort of cushion as it once had, my knees buckled slightly and I almost fell. I gripped the edge of the Console tightly, though; my elbow groaned in protest.<p>

The Doctor danced around with a faux flamboyance, his limbs not moving around nearly as much as I knew they should. He didn't move with the shaky grace I'd seen so many times. Instead, he looked jerky and off and it hurt to watch.

"Here we are!" he shouted, the glee in his voice also mostly fake. He stepped up in front of me and held out a hand. "Ready?"

I ignored the falseness behind his grin and set my hand in his palm. Then we were moving. Together, we ran out the door and into a very, very small, dark room. I glanced around for a moment, but then a door was opening, washing light across the walls covered in shelves and buckets of what looked like paint. It was a closet. We'd landed in a closet.

The Doctor pulled me through the door, and I was hit by a nearly solid wall of color. Almost everything in front of me was _blue_. It wasn't because they were meant to be that color, though. If I looked closer, I could make out the gray in the stone beneath my feet and the eggshell color that made up the nearest curving wall. We seemed to be in a long hallway, one that stretched very far and curved as if it was part of a rather large circle. The inside was – as previously stated – was a color between white and yellow. The far wall, however, was completely different.

I stepped across the wide hallway and reached out to set my hand on the glass that made up the other wall. Beyond the clear substance (I wasn't so sure it was glass anymore) was the deep blue of the ocean. I could see a coral reef in the distance, and the surface could be seen if I craned my neck upwards. The blue became less and less the farther up the wall it went. Where water met air, it looked nearly clear. Closer to the floor, I could see schools of brightly colored non-fish. They looked like fish, but they also didn't. They had arms and legs. Not like a human's, but more like that of a lizard.

I felt the Doctor's presence when he stepped up beside me. He always stood close, and I was never, ever going to protest. I liked feeling the warmth of his body against my arm or palm. As he grasped my hand in his own, a yawn passed through my lips.

"Still tired?"

His words lilted upwards at the end, like any normal question, but I knew it was making him sad.

"Um, no, not really…" I lied.

I more felt him chuckle than heard it. He squeezed my hand tightly, and then there was silence again. It was uncomfortable like it had been recently. Neither of us spoke because neither of us had anything we felt the need to say.

Slowly it got darker. We sat down. I managed to curl up against his arm and doze off every now and then. He didn't seem to mind. Whatever source of light was up above the ocean's surface sunk, and some form of moon took its place. The light wasn't as bright, but it was ten times as beautiful. It reminded me of a night light I'd had as a child, one Adam had teased me for. I wasn't surprised when the gentle oscillation of the water and the reflection of the light lulled me back to sleep.

This time, I didn't so much dream as I did remember. Images were distorted, but it all had happened, I knew it had. I saw the Doctor – the other Doctor – speaking to me right after he'd arrived for his most recent visit. His voice undulated between the more familiar voice and the older one, but he said the same thing.

"_When he comes back, you have to tell him."_

When my eyes opened again for what seemed to be the thousandth time in the last few days, I was back in my bed. I was still wearing the jeans I'd randomly thrown on before going to the underwater place I still didn't have a name for. My right arm felt raw, as if someone had scrubbed the muscles down with a wire sponge. I didn't want to move, but I needed to talk to the Doctor. There were many things I couldn't do, like save myself from death, but this is something I could.

With a bit of effort so I didn't roll over my arm, I got out of bed and stumbled towards the stairs. My medication could wait. It was light enough out that I didn't have to be afraid of falling as I slowly walked down the stairs towards the living room. My legs were beginning to ache slightly, but I could fight through it. It wasn't that bad.

He was sitting on the couch when I reached the bottom of the stairs. The TV was on and he was staring at it, but he didn't seem to be seeing any of it. It seemed familiar. I couldn't place it, though. Instead of thinking about it too hard, I slowly walked over and sat down beside him on the couch. He glanced over as I cradled my arm in my lap and I saw the frown that was already marring his face increase slightly, but he didn't say anything, which I was incredibly thankful for.

When the silence struck, I suddenly realized I had no idea what to say. I didn't know how I was supposed to do this. He hadn't told me his name at the bookstore. I could tell him that I just had a feeling, but I doubted that he'd believe me. However, it seemed to be the only option. So, I threw myself into it.

"Hey, Doctor?"

He glanced over at me and didn't return his gaze to the TV.

"You said Time Lords do that thing when they die, right? How their bodies change?"

He nodded.

"Well, um, I think I might've met one of yours."

"Might've."

I figured it was meant as a question, but it sounded like a statement – flat and quiet. It was unnerving.

"He, ah, didn't tell me his name or anything, but it, um, I guess it kind of felt like you."

He smirked and shot me a look, so I leaned over and gave him as much of a push as I could muster. He smiled, and even though I could see the sadness behind his teeth, it was genuine. It wasn't the false separation of lips I'd seen so frequently in the passing weeks. It made my heart feel a little lighter.

"You give a room a certain feeling, and I remember him giving the bookstore that same feeling," I continued. "Not to mention, I could swear I saw a sonic screwdriver."

Another genuine grin flashed across his face. He shook his head as he asked, "How's your arm?"

The grin quickly became fake.

With a sigh, I shrugged. "It's been better."

"Worse than yesterday?"

By yesterday, I assumed he meant at the underwater place, so I slowly nodded.

And then silence.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And the streak is broken! No, guys, I'm cheering right now; I'm so happy to be back on the horse. **

**I'm gonna make this brief because I do have a lot of homework I need to do today, I just wanted to get this done first. School gets out in 19 days, so I'm impatiently awaiting summer vacation. I've got, like, nine other ideas for Supernatural fics, one of which is currently in production (sort of) but won't be published for another two years, I think. Yay for writing impossibly long fics (note the sarcasm).**

**Finally, I want to give much due credit to someone who's been with this fic as long as I have, and put just as much love and care into it as me. A great thanks to my best friend, Claire, who's acted as my critic and also as a wall to bounce ideas off of when I need it. And a bonus thank you for being there when I need to talk about my personal life, for letting me read the brilliance that is the words she writes, and for introducing me to more shows that rip my heart out and make my cry.**

**Also, she gave me permission to send her your way when it's over. You'll see why. I'll give you guys links after the epilogue is published.**

**Last thing, there's going to be one more chapter and then the epilogue which has already been written. Hopefully it will be finished before school's out, but that may or may not happen depending on how school goes. I have a feeling all of my teachers are going to cram in three months worth of work right before finals, so it probably won't. At the latest, I'm hoping it'll be up a week or so into summer vacation.**

**Anyways, thanks for sticking around for so long. Especially after that three month "break" of mine. You guys have no idea how much I'm gonna miss you after this.**

**Until next time!**


	31. AN UPDATE LETTER

I am the worst. Like, legitimately the worst. And that is the only acceptable way to start this little letter/update/thing.

It's been more than a year since my last update, which is bizarre. I haven't discontinued this story, though. The final chapter is almost done, and I'm slowly working on it. I'm not gonna make excuses and say that I've been "super busy" because I haven't, really. I'm just extremely lazy and haven't really been writing anything in a long time.

I'm not sure what happened, really. Fic doesn't interest me anymore and I don't know why. However, I swore to myself that I would finish this story, and I want to. If you're actually reading this, God bless you. How the hell you're still here I don't understand, but I really do appreciate it.

I don't know when it will be up, but I promise the final chapter and the epilogue are coming. I know I don't deserve it, but please give me a little bit more of your patience.

Thank you again for sticking with me, and I'm very sorry.


End file.
